


Days of Future Past-Part Two: The Past

by the-savior-swan (coconutmka)



Series: Days of Future Past [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Good and Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 45,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutmka/pseuds/the-savior-swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kendra sends Killian, Emma, Belle, and Regina from the past back to their own time, everyone reverts back to their normal lives. Well, everyone but Kendra Jones and Colette Gold, who must train under Rumplestiltskin in order to prepare themselves to travel back in time to save the people of Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! We are picking up from where we left off in part one, followed by a two year time jump in both the past and the present. We thank you all for your continued support and we hope that you enjoy Days of Future Past-Part Two: The Past. Happy end of the hiatus everyone!

PROLOGUE: Rumplestiltskin's Castle, _Nineteen Years into the Future (Two days after Past Emma, Killian, Belle, and Regina's return to their own time)_

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rumplestiltskin looked at his newest student, who was trying desperately to do whatever it was she was trying to do.

"Trying to open a bloody portal, what does it look like I am doing?" Kendra glared at him. Her only success was a few sparks emitting from her fingertips.

Rumple shot a look at Kendra. "Watch your tongue, pirate. It may be permitted at the castle, goodness knows why or how your grandfather allows it, but that manner of speaking shall not be used here."

"I will bloody talk as I bloody well please!" Kendra hissed.

"You are asking for it, dearie. Do you want a hook to match your father's? That is certainly the direction you are headed towards if you continue to keep up that conduct."

"Try me, _Dark One._ I know that your magic is limited now. Who knows how much power I truly have? I can have you in another realm in ten seconds flat." Kendra's hand was instinctively hovering over where her sword would have been, had not Rumple forced her to leave it at the door.

"Really? The pathetic shower of sparks begs to differ. You have no control, no discipline, and a snarky attitude. These will get you nowhere, Miss Jones. You will never succeed at mastering your magical abilities if you cannot listen to anything that I say. You are just wasted potential that is turning out to also be a waste of my time," Rumple spat.

Colette was trying hard not to burst out laughing. "I'm impressed. Two minutes into your first lesson Kendra and you and my father are already at each other's throats. I think that's a new record."

"Shut up, Colette!"

Colette didn't know what to do. This was going to get out of hand really fast if she didn't do anything, and soon.

Rumple stuck his finger in Kendra's face. "Don't ever speak to my daughter like that again."

Kendra got right back in his face. "She has been your daughter for what, forty-eight hours?"

"Don't even go there, pirate!"

"Too late for that, _mate._ I have known and been best friends with Colette for a lot longer than she has even known you. By the way, do you really think you are the boss of me? I am a bloody pirate captain and a princess." She was taller than him by quite a few inches and was standing over him.

"I must admit, you have serious courage to stand up to the Dark One. Serious courage, but also extreme stupidity. And yes, I do believe that I am the boss of you…" Rumple ignited a ball of fire in his palm.

Colette stepped in between the two. "Father, it's okay. Let it go. We need to get to the matter at hand."

"Your daughter is right," Belle walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits, "if this is going to work you need to put your differences aside. That includes you Kendra. Need I tell your parents?"

"No, ma'am." Kendra looked down at her feet. Belle and Colette were around the castle so much when she was younger that Belle had become a second mom of sorts to Kendra.

"Rumple?"

"Anything for you Belle."

Belle nodded at her daughter, who was mouthing her thanks to her, and left the three to continue, or rather start, their magic lesson. As the door closed behind Belle, Rumple walked over to a shelf in the far end of the room and grabbed a few volumes.

"Here we go," he said handing Kendra and Colette one book each, "basic magic that should come in handy on your trip to the past. Cloaking and other disguise spells, incantations of forgetting, and basic defense magic."

"What language is this in? How am I supposed to learn anything if I can't read anything you give to me?" Kendra was flipping through the pages. "Is there a translated version or something?"

"No there is not a _translated_ version. It is elvish, and you will have to learn it. Almost all magic related texts are written in it. Colette can help you outside of class."

"You can read this?" Kendra glanced at Colette who was already immersed in the book that Rumple had handed her.

"Of course," Colette looked up. "I can fluently read in about twenty different languages. Both mother and father thought that is was necessary to be diverse in my studies. You also have to remember that I have been taking lessons since my powers kicked when I was eleven."

"Anyways, how is any of this supposed help me? I can open portals, but that is it."

"I can guarantee that your abilities go way beyond opening portals. You just have to try. Magic is about what you feel, dearie. That is why your magic has only triggered in times of emotional stress. Whether it be anger or love, it doesn't matter. If you are willing to at least attempt what I try to teach you, I can promise you that you will be surprised at what all you can do. Are you willing to try?"

A gleam sparked in Kendra's sea blue eyes as she nodded. "Aye, for my family and everyone else in that is in Past Storybrooke."

"Colette, I expect the same, if not more from you."

"Indeed father, I won't let you down!" Colette's face shone with pride.

"This journey will not be an easy one. Anything you do in the past could have disastrous repercussions. Not even your parents from the past can know that you are there. We shall start with a basic cloaking spell that shall make anything you please invisible to all those in Storybrooke."


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE _\- Rumplestiltskin’s Castle, Two Years Later_

“Let’s see what you two can do, one last time before you leave.”

Kendra nodded and threw a dark orb into each corner of the library, opening a portal on each end.

“Trust me enough to go through yourself? I must warn you, the ride is a little rough the first time. It takes practice to get the landing just right.” Kendra smirked.

“Surprisingly enough, dearie, I do.” Rumple stepped into the portal closest to him and fell out of the one on the other side of the room landing ungracefully on his feet. “Very nice, you have come a long way Kendra.”

“Wow, using my name. I really must have done something right,” Kendra joked as she closed the portals.

“Colette, my dear, it is your turn.”

Colette waved her hands and Kendra was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. “There, a dress fit for a princess!” Colette giggled.

“Really?” Kendra was being swallowed by the bright pink, sparkling ball gown that Colette had put on her. “This isn’t funny. Give me back my bloody sword and other effects before I force you to.”

“You are far less intimidating in that dress. I highly doubt you could do anything to me like that, _Princess Kendra Jones._ ” Colette smiled as she returned Kendra’s pirate garb back to her. She then snapped her fingers causing every book in the library to vanish.

“Your mother would have a heart attack if she walked in right now and saw all of the books were gone.” Kendra snapped her own fingers and all of the books reappeared.

“Probably not a good idea to do any memory spells right now,” Colette glanced at her father.

“No, it probably isn’t the best idea in the world. Memory spells are pretty hardy compared to other incantations and I only have a few bottles of the antidote left. Let’s see some of your fighting tactics.” Rumple motioned towards the clearing in the middle of the library.

Kendra laid her sword to the side and turned to face Colette, who was nervously looking at her friend.

“This is my least favorite part,” Colette’s voice was shaking.

“I know, mate. I will try to go easy on you.” Kendra glanced mischievously at Colette.

“Oh, it is so on now.” Colette had lightning sparking from her fingertips. She fired a bolt straight towards Kendra who opened a portal in front of herself.

“Using some of that storm magic, I see.” A portal opened behind Colette and the lightning hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground.

“Girls, not too rough, you do not need any injuries before you set off!” Rumple shouted.

A small twister ensnared Kendra drenching her and raising her into the air. She struggled against the wind that was burning her skin.

“Surrender,” Colette yelled as she pulled herself to her feet.

“Never ask a pirate to surrender! You of all people should know that by now!” Kendra choked out.

“But you’ve lost!”

“Think again.” Kendra managed to move her hand opening a portal beneath Colette causing her to fall though. The twister faded and Kendra dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. The exit portal opened in the ceiling and Colette plummeted towards the ground, screaming. Kendra quickly caught her with a levitation spell and set her on the ground gently. Colette’s eyes were wide.

“Nice catch.”

“You seriously think I would let my best friend fall from that many stories in the air?” Kendra ran over and hugged Colette.

“You are soaked!” Colette squeaked.

“Whose fault is that?” Kendra laughed.

“Here,” Colette dried Kendra off and handed her sword back to her, “you can’t be captain sopping wet and without a sword, can you?”

“Can’t take the captain out of this pirate, mate.”

“Well done Kendra and Colette. You will do just fine in Storybrooke.”

“They will do just fine? That was wonderful! You two are absolutely perfect!” Belle was standing in the doorway. “I saw the whole thing! You are going to do amazing job!” She ran in and embraced both of the girls.

“I didn’t even know you were watching, mother!”

“I love watching you two perform magic together! The whole book vanishing act did give me a scare, but it was still a wonderful sight! Are you two excited to leave on your journey?”

“Aye, a pirate is always up for an adventure in a new realm.”

“I guess so. I will just miss everyone while we are gone.” Colette gave a half-smile to her mother.

“I know, Colette, it won’t be long before you get back.”

“Here,” Rumple handed them each a trunk, already packed, “they are each full of items that you may need. I have labeled all of them, so you don’t get them mixed up.”

“Thank you, father.”

“These will come in handy, thank you, Rumplestiltskin.”

“Good luck. We will miss you both.” Rumple hugged his daughter and then patted Kendra on the back. “Keep her safe.”

“I will. Don’t worry. Liam would kill me if I let anything happen to her,” Kendra smiled.

“One last hug,” Belle scooped them both up a few tears running down her cheeks.

“We just have to run by my home and pick up our final things and then we are headed down to the docks. Ready, Colette?”

“Ready,” Colette nodded.

Kendra opened the portal to her castle and went through.

“Bye mother, bye father!”

“Goodbye, dearie…” Rumple whispered as Colette disappeared into the swirling gateway to Snow White and Charming’s castle.


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO- _Queen Snow White and King David’s Castle_

Colette and Kendra landed softly in the main corridor of the castle. Two of the guards on duty nearly jumped out of their skin when the girls came through. Kendra waltzed over to the head guard.

“It’s always a pleasure to break in the new recruits.”

“Good to see you Captain.” The commanding officer bowed and then turned towards his lot. “Men this is Captain Kendra Jones. She gives you orders, I expect you to follow them.”

What appeared to be the younger of the two newcomers spoke up. “She’s a woman. I refuse to take instruction from such.”

Kendra drew her sword and walked straight up to the trainee holding the blade particularly close to his throat. “Soldier, I will have you know that I am in charge here and you will give me the full respect I deserve. On top of being a captain in the royal navy, I also happen to be your princess. I have been trained to fight ever since the day I was able to hold a dagger and sailing for as long as I can remember. Show that type of disrespect to me or anyone else ranking superior to you and I will personally have you sent packing to wherever you came from. Are we clear, _mate?”_

The soldier swallowed heavily. “Very clear, Captain Jones.”

“Keep a close eye on this one while I am gone. Also, tack another three months of training on for punishment for dishonoring both a captain and a member of the royal family.”

“Of course, Captain. Have a safe expedition.” The officer bowed to Kendra.

“Thank you and good luck with your trainees.” Kendra turned and rejoined Colette.

“You have way too much fun with that,” Colette mumbled.

“The joys of being in charge never cease to excite me,” Kendra smiled.

They walked down the east wing to find Kendra’s parents, grandparents, and uncle speaking in the throne room. Colette and Kendra set down their trunks that Rumple had given them and ran to join them.

“Are you two ready to set sail?” Killian smirked.

“Almost, we just have a few more things to get settled.”

Emma had two boxes adorned with bows on top. She handed one to each of them.

“We want you to put these on. It’s to help you blend in in Storybrooke. We know that you can use your disguise spells or whatever, but Snow and I really wanted you two to have something to wear there.”

“Let’s go try them out!” Colette went off to her room that she had kept since she still spent quite a bit of her time with the Charming-Jones family.

Kendra was walking down the hallway engaged in trying to rip open the box. As she turned towards her room she ran straight into her brother.

“Liam, you bloody idiot!” Kendra was shaking off the pain from their heads slamming into one another.

“Sorry, Kendra, but you should’ve been looking where you were going. Did you get mother and grandmother’s present?”

“Yeah, Colette went to her room to try hers on if you wanted to see her before we head off.” Kendra noticed that Liam looked nervous. He was sweating and he was shaking ever so slightly.

“I am going down to the docks to see you off, so I can wait until then.”

“Are you alright, brother?”

“I couldn’t be better. I just have some…stuff I need to take care of. See you in a bit.” He turned and rushed down the hallway.

“Alright then…” Kendra muttered to herself. She entered her bedroom and laid the contents of the package on her bed. Most of the attire was foreign to her, all except for a dark blue leather jacket. She put on the unfamiliar clothing. She had a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt and a pair of simple mid-calf-high black boots, to go with her leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror. “Is this what people wear in Storybrooke?” Kendra mumbled to herself. She placed her necklace back around her neck. It was the one thing she didn’t want to leave behind. It was similar to her father’s, except it had a swan, skull and crossbones, and a ship on it. She chose to leave all of her rings behind, except for her favorite one. It was simple, a silver band with a snowflake etched into the crystal in the middle of it. It had been a gift from Leif on the one year anniversary of their courtship. Finally, she strapped her cutlass to her. She couldn’t bear to part with it, even for a moment, ever since her father had given it to her on her eighth birthday. Kendra traced her hand over the engraving on the hilt of the sword, _Kendra: My Little Swan._ Brushing back the tears, she looked at herself one last time in the mirror and walked back down to the throne room.

Meanwhile, Colette gently opened the package on the table in her room and carefully laid out the yellow, paisley print, knee length dress with a brown belt. “Is this all of it? Where is the corset?” Colette murmured as she sifted through the tissue paper in the box, pulling out only a pair of brown, strappy, two-inch heels. She shrugged and put the dress on. After putting it on, she looked in the mirror, not quite sure what to think of the attire that was a custom in Storybrooke. Colette adjusted the ruby rose necklace that hung around her neck, a present from Liam. She tied her hair up in a twisted ponytail and found a yellow bow in her vanity to match the dress. After placing the bow in her hair, she took a deep breath and went to rejoin Kendra and the rest of her family. “Liam is going to freak out when he sees me like this,” she said to herself as she sauntered down the corridor.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE- _Storybrooke, Two months ago_

“Killian! Get your stuff together! Let’s go…NOW!” Emma yelled from across the house.

The sound of ceramics breaking echoed in the kitchen. “Bloody hell, Emma! You made me drop the plates! What do you mean get my stuff together? Are you alright? Is it the baby?”

“You were supposed to remember that I have a doctor’s appointment today! Now we are late!”

“Sorry, Swan. I forgot. I can clean up the kitchen when I get back. Let’s go check up on our little love.”

Emma drove her yellow Volkswagen Beetle to the hospital. “Killian, you need to learn how to drive.”

“I know, love. Your father said he would teach me.” Killian had learned to just agree with Emma at this point. Her hormones had made for the worst mood swings and he did not want to get caught in the crossfire. “What exactly are you going to the doctor for? You have tried avoiding it thus far.”

“I talked to Whale on the phone and he insisted that I needed at least one appointment to make sure things are going smoothly. He also said we might be able to tell if we are having a boy or a girl today. It never really mattered when I was pregnant with Henry…”

“You want to find out to make it seem more real.”

“Yeah. Right now it is just hard to think of being a mother from the start. I have the fake memories that Regina gave me from the missing year tucked away, but that’s exactly what they are, _fake_. I think once I can start thinking of the baby as a boy or girl, not just as an _it,_ start thinking of names, and other stuff like that, I will be able to really believe that this is all happening.”

“I would like that, Emma. It will make things easier when we have to think of names.”

“You can’t tell anyone the gender though.” Emma glanced at Killian.

“You have my word, love.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

They arrived at the hospital and checked in at the front desk. They sat down in the waiting room and Killian watched Emma nervously twist her wedding ring around her finger. He took Emma’s hand into his.

“Everything will be alright.”

“I know. I’m just anxious.” Emma smiled at Killian and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Emma Jones, Dr. Whale will see you now.” The nurse led Emma and Killian into the exam room and had her sit down on the table. Dr. Whale soon entered the room.

“Emma, Killian, it’s good to see you. We will just be doing a basic ultrasound exam today. Do you have any questions before we get started? You did want to find out the gender if that is possible today, correct?”

“Yes. We want to find out.” Emma laid herself down on the table.

“Okay then. Killian, you can have a seat right here by me so you can see.”

“See what?” Killian looked at Whale, confused.

“See your child. This machine allows us to be able to see the baby. The image shows up on the screen here,” Whale explained to Killian.

“What kind of bloody magic is that?” Years had passed by and Killian still was met with surprise by some of the advancements of this realm.

“Killian!”

“It’s fine Emma. He’s not the first father to be a bit on the edge in here, including your own. Let’s see here…” Whale put the gel on Emma’s stomach, which already had a small bump. “Four months? You might be a bit further along than we originally thought.” An image was forming on the screen. Whale glanced at it and frowned. “Could you two excuse me for a second? I need to check something.”

“Is something wrong?” There was panic in Emma’s voice.

“I will be right back.” Whale left Emma and Killian in the room.

“Killian…” Emma’s voice was cracking.

“I’m sure everything is okay, love. You needn’t worry yourself.” He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“What if…” Emma was on the verge of breaking down. She couldn’t lose this baby.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door clicked open and Whale reentered the room.  He sat down and looked Emma in the eyes. “Sorry if I upset you. It’s just…Emma, there are two. You are having twins.”

“I’m having what?” Emma was stunned.

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

“Twins, and if you still want, you can know both of their genders as well.”

“Might as well. I don’t think I can be surprised any further today.” Emma choked out. Killian sat in his chair, still silent, biting his lip, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

Whale pointed to the screen at a shape on the left. “This one here is a boy,” he moved his hand to the shape on the right, “and this one is a girl. You get one of each. They are both healthy and should do perfectly fine. It’s a bit harder to say an exact due date with twins, but I would say early to mid-July is where we are looking. Any questions before I send you on your way?” He handed Emma a towel to wipe the gel off.

“Twins…father…bloody hell…July…son…daughter…I…” Killian’s muttering was barely audible. His eyes shifted back and forth between Emma, her stomach, the monitor, and his hook, which he suddenly found very interesting at this particular moment.

“Well, I will get you a picture printed out at the front desk. I will leave out the genders because I figured you wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Um, yeah, thanks.” She stood up and followed him to the desk, Killian dragging behind, still talking to himself. Whale took the photos from the printer, put them in an envelope and handed them to her.

“Good luck to both of you. If you want another appointment, which I strongly encourage especially with two on the way, or have any questions feel free to call.”

“Okay. Come on Killian, we have some extra work to do in the nursery now.”

Killian had finally snapped out of it. “I believe we do, love.”


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR- _Queen_ _Snow White and King David’s Castle_

“Wow, mate. You look…”

“Different? I’d have to say the same thing about you!” Colette laughed.

“Come on let’s go show my parents and grandparents.” Kendra and Colette walked through the doorway into the throne room.

“Look at you! Kendra you look so much like your mother, and Colette that dress is stunning on you!” Snow ran up and started messing with Kendra’s hair.

Kendra slinked away from Snow’s grasp. “Grandmother! My hair is fine.”

“Love, you really do look like your mother. Though, I must say, I prefer the pirate look on my daughter,” Killian smirked.

“Never thought I’d see the day where jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket or a knee-length dress would be out of the ordinary.” Emma looked over the pair. She herself had become accustomed to the traditional garb of the Enchanted Forest, wearing either day gowns or full leather on a regular basis. “It makes me want to break out my red leather jacket again.”

“Mom, you still have your clothes from nineteen years ago? Why have you never shown me?”

“I just kept the jacket. I was pregnant with you and Liam when we came through, when you brought us here. The rest of it wasn’t exactly worth keeping. I can show it to you when you get back if you like, but I’m sure you’ll see enough of it when you get to Storybrooke. It was kind of my thing,” Emma grinned.

“Let’s get you two down to the docks. We can talk on the way. Killian, do you mind grabbing the other trunk?” David had already taken Colette’s trunk Rumple had given her and was motioning towards the door.

“Are you in a hurry, mate?” Killian turned to Kendra. “Kendra, love, is everything else already loaded onto your ship?”

“Aye. Liam, Neal, and Oliver helped us stock it yesterday.”

“You would never believe how much two girls can pack onto one vessel. You would think they are spending a year in Storybrooke,” Neal chuckled.

“It wasn’t that much, Neal. You are being dramatic. I thought a prince would be able to handle preparing a pirate ship to set sail.” Kendra rolled her eyes.

“Kendra, if you don’t mind, I think we should walk down to the docks. Your method is faster but…” David

“I actually like walking sometimes, grandfather. It helps clear the mind. Magic isn’t the way to do everything.”

“The Crocodile has taught you that magic isn’t the answer to everything? Are you sure it’s the _Dark One_ who has been teaching you these past few years?” Killian asked.

“It’s more of a rule we follow ourselves, but even my father doesn’t use magic all the time anymore. It always comes with a price, and it isn’t always worth the risk.”

They started walking down towards the docks and Colette came up right beside Kendra. “Have you seen Liam?”

“He didn’t tell you he was meeting us at the ship? I saw him on the way to my room.” Kendra knew it was unlike her brother to not tell Colette where he was headed off to. They had been courting for three years now.

“Did he seem okay? I feel like he has been avoiding me for the past couple weeks.” Colette solemnly glanced at Kendra.

“He’s probably just upset that you have to leave. He loves you, Colette.” Kendra laid her hand on her friend’s shoulder. She thought about how distraught Liam seemed at the castle. He was jumpy and completely unlike himself.

“Thanks. Do you wish you could see Leif before we head off?”

“A little, but he has duties in Arendelle. I would not keep him from his home just as he wouldn’t keep me from the sea.”

As they reached the docks they found a sendoff party waiting for them. The Hood family and the Merry Men, Red, Granny, Whale, Colette’s parents, all seven dwarves, Blue, Nova, Henry, Grace, their two daughters, Hope and Lilianna, and Liam were all there. Liam was talking to Rumple when they arrived, but when he saw Colette, Liam rushed up and swept her into his arms, giving her a soft peck on the lips. Rumple had to restrict himself from tearing into the boy. Kendra sighed with relief, glad that everything was alright between her brother and Colette.

Suddenly someone grabbed Kendra from behind. She whipped around and punched her attacker square in the side, knocking him to the ground.

“Leif?” Kendra knelt to his side. “I’m so sorry.”

“I think you need to hit him again, love!” Killian advised his daughter.

“Killian!” Emma snapped.

“Okay, not exactly the reaction I was going for. A simple good to see you would suffice,” Leif winced as Kendra helped him up.

“You should know better than to sneak up on me by now,” Kendra put her arms around his neck.

“I know _Captain._ I just had to see you before you headed off to save the day.” Leif went in for a kiss, but Killian pulled them apart.

“Leave room for a ship in between,” Killian glared at the prince.

“Yes, Captain…” Leif groaned.

“Anyways…how did you get here, love? I thought you had matters to attend to back home.”

“Aunt Elsa cut me a break. She actually wanted me to come over and see you. Both her and mother have been pretty adamant about us spending as much time as possible together. They like you, magic and all. Even Gerda couldn’t stop talking about you for months after you visited Arendelle. Personally, I think Aunt Elsa likes having someone around with similar…hobbies.  Not that you or Elsa’s…gifts are bad, it’s just not normal. That came out wrong. I love your magic, but, I’d still love you without it. Forget I said that. As for how I got here, I sailed.” Leif pointed to a smaller vessel docked at the far end of the waterfront. “I had a pretty good teacher.”

“The second best sailing instructor in all the realms if I do say so myself, love.” Kendra smiled at Leif but his eyes were locked on something behind her.

Kendra noticed how quiet it had gotten. She turned around and her mouth dropped open, not believing what was going on. Her brother was down on one knee, a stunning silver and topaz ring in hand, staring up at Colette, who had her hands over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE- Storybrooke, One and a half months ago  
“My parents and brother are going to be over anytime for dinner! Killian, lock the nursery door, I don’t want them or Neal wandering in there.” Emma was in a panicked frenzy running around trying to get everything prepared for the family evening in.  
“It’s been two weeks since we found out, love. How long exactly are we going to hide the fact that we are having twins from your parents?” Killian was setting the table and pulling up extra chairs.  
“Actually, I was going to tell them tonight. Just be careful not to accidently tell them exactly what we are expecting.”  
“You have my word. Are you sure you are feeling up for this dinner?”  
“It would be better if you could get your son and daughter to stop kicking me constantly, but other than that, it has actually been better than most days.” Emma rubbed her stomach as she went to get the lasagna out of the oven.  
Killian sprinted into the kitchen. “I’ve got it, love. Go relax before they arrive. I don’t want you overworking yourself.” He placed his hand on her stomach.  
“I’m fine. I don’t want to feel useless for four and a half more months.” Emma reluctantly let Killian get the food out. “Hopefully Henry gets home soon. Robin was giving him an archery lesson today.”  
“The lad is usually good about getting home on time. He has been a particularly laid back teenager. I doubt we have the same luck with the twins.”  
Right on cue they heard the front door open. “Hey mom, hey Killian, I’m home!”  
“We are in the kitchen, kid! Want to come and help us finish up before your grandparents and uncle get here?” Emma shouted.  
“No problem! Let me put my backpack in my room, and then I will be right in.” Henry soon came rushing into the kitchen. “What can I help with?”  
“Why don’t you get some glasses of water on the table?” Emma asked.  
“Sure. Do we still have some of Neal’s Sippy cups here?”  
“Yeah, top left shelf, next to the refrigerator.”  
“Did you have fun, lad?” Killian asked.  
“It was a blast! Robin said that I would have made a great Merry Man if we still lived in the Enchanted Forest,” Henry beamed as he placed the waters on the table and then turned towards the entry to the kitchen. “I think they are here. I just heard a knock on the door.”  
“Coming!” Emma yelled as they all walked towards the front door.  
Killian opened the door and gestured Mary Margret, David, and Neal inside. “Come on in your highnesses,” Killian smirked.  
“Emma!” Neal ran in and latched to Emma’s leg.  
“Hey Neal! How are you?” She placed her hand on his head, ruffling his curly, black head of hair.  
“Good.” Neal smiled at his big sister.  
“Emma, Killian, Henry, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Mary Margret hugged Henry and Emma.  
“It’s only been a couple weeks. We’ve been…busy.”  
“How are the preparations going? Have you started on the nursery? Picked any names? Ah! We need to start talking about a baby shower! Emma, I am so excited for you!” Mary Margret beamed with pride.  
“Come on. Let’s eat. We can save the baby talk for dinner.”  
“Daddy! Cake!” Neal was reaching for the pan in David’s hands.  
“Whoa there! Not until after you’ve eaten your meal.” David took the cake to the kitchen with Neal pouting after him.  
Everyone got their plates and sat down at the table, Henry and Neal at either end, Killian and Emma on one side, and Mary Margret and David on the other.  
“Before we start eating, Killian and I have some news…” Emma paused and took a deep breath. “We’re having twins.”  
“Are you serious, mom?” Henry’s eyes were bright.  
“Aye, lad. Your mother is telling the truth. We received the news at her appointment two weeks ago.”  
“Emma…that’s great!” Mary Margret was ecstatic. She would have two more grandchildren in a matter of months.  
“Just not quite the update we were expecting. It’s made the planning all that more hectic.” Emma mumbled.  
“That’s exactly why we need to throw you a baby shower! A day just for you to relax and think about the two little royals on the way. The guests will bring presents that should make things easier for the both of you.” Everyone could almost see the ideas swirling around in Mary Margret’s head.  
“Just don’t make it into some big commotion.”  
“You will let me plan one?” Mary Margret said, hopeful.  
“Dad?” Emma pleaded.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she doesn’t go overboard,” David gave his wife a look.  
“Do you guys know if it’s going to be two boys, two girls, or one of each?” Henry was itching to know.  
Emma and Killian avoided everyone’s gaze.  
“You do know don’t you?!? Come on, tell me!”  
Emma looked at her son. “Henry, I know you are excited, but Killian and I decided that we weren’t going to tell anyone what we are having just yet.”  
“But, you do know.” David flashed a look at his daughter.  
“Yeah, we do.” Emma gave a mischievous glance to her father.  
“Hey Killian, do you want to come to guy’s night out next week?”   
“I would love to Dave, but if this is your attempt to get me drunk enough to tell you the gender of our twins, it is a pitiful one. Everyone knows that a pirate, especially a pirate captain can hold his rum,” Killian smirked.  
“What? I’m just trying to get some father-son bonding time in before you get busy,” David said sarcastically.  
“Sure mate…”


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX- _The Enchanted Forest, On the Docks_

“Liam…I…” Colette was speechless. They had been together three years, but it didn’t lessen the shock she felt.

“I’m sorry if it feels sudden, but I needed to ask before you left. Your father said we have to wait at least two more years to actually get married, but for you I would wait a lifetime. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want. I love you Colette, and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my days with. Will you marry me?” Liam’s eyes were also filled with tears.

“Yes…yes…” Colette wrapped her arms around Liam.

“Here.” Liam took her hand and slipped the glittering ring on her petite finger, and then he jumped up kissing his new fiancée.

The future in-laws caught each other’s gazes. Rumple and Killian looked as if they were going to strangle one another, and Emma and Belle were at the ready to make sure that didn’t happen.

“I love you so much, Liam. I wish I didn’t have to leave you,” she couldn’t take her eyes off of his. As far as she was concerned, they were the only two in the world.

“You have to, my love. If you don’t do this, we may not have this future together, and that is something I would not be able to bear,” Liam went in for another kiss.

“Well, this is swell and all, but I believe we have to go. Time is of the essence, mate.” Kendra waltzed up to the lovebirds, Leif trailing close behind.

“Nice timing Kendra,” Liam mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Dearest brother, that is my job as your older sister,” Kendra smirked.

“By ten minutes!”

“And your point is? I am still the older twin.”

“Then you will look forward to having an older sister yourself,” Colette joked.

“That changes what exactly? I will have an even bigger excuse to be annoying.”

“Before you guys go, we have something you might need.” Ruby walked up to the foursome. She handed them a box full of strange coins and green paper. “It’s the money that is used in Storybrooke. We rounded up all that we could from the people who still had it. This should be enough to get you through your trip.”

“Who the bloody hell pays with paper?” Kendra inspected her bounty.

“It’s strange, I’ll give it that.” Granny came up beside her granddaughter. “You two better not forget to visit my diner at least once while you are in town.”

“We wouldn’t even think about skipping that stop on the voyage!” Colette exclaimed.

“Good luck girls. Don’t be afraid to ask for help in Storybrooke if you need it. Colette, I doubt your almost two years in town have made you an expert on the different lifestyle there, and most people in Storybrooke will be pretty understanding if you don’t know what something is or where to go.” Granny and Ruby gave their final good fortunes to the girls and headed back to join the rest of the sendoff party.

Killian, Emma, David, Snow, Rumple, and Belle walked up to the four, all with heavy smiles.

“The castle is going to be quite a bit different without you two causing havoc with your experimental magic, dearies. I wish you all the best, and of course congratulations my dear. I swear that I will not maim or kill your precious prince while you are away,” Rumple scowled at Liam.

“Really?” Colette waived her hands producing a lengthy contract. “Let’s make it a deal.”

“Like father like daughter, eh Crocodile?” Killian teased.

“As you wish, dearie. What exactly are the terms of the agreement?” Rumple mumbled.

“Should the conditions even matter? You are _not_ going to touch him. Now sign on the dotted line, papa.”

Rumple reluctantly signed his name on the contract. “There we go, dearie. Are you happy?”

“Very.” Colette hugged her mother and father. “I will miss you so much.”

“I will miss you more than you will ever know.” Belle’s eyes were filled with tears.

Kendra embraced Liam and her parents, “Well I guess this is goodbye for now.”

Killian lifted Kendra’s chin up with his hook. “Get out there and make your own adventures, my little swan. I have no doubt that you will make everyone proud.”

“It’s been a long time since you’ve called me that.” Kendra herself was now in tears.

“Now, now, a pirate doesn’t shed tears.” Killian wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Kendra, I love you, no matter what happens.” Emma stroked her daughter’s golden hair.

“I love you more.”

“Go say goodbye to Henry and Oliver. They will miss having you around just as much.” Emma prodded Kendra over to where her older brother and Oliver were standing with their families.

“You’ll like Storybrooke. I mean, it might take you quite a bit to get used to, but I’m sure you will get the hang of it, right Grace?” Henry looked at his wife, who was holding their youngest daughter of almost two, Lilianna, in her arms.

“It will become like another home to you in no time,” Grace said, smiling at Kendra.

“Aunt Kendra, do you have to go?” Hope, Henry’s oldest daughter stared up at her.

“Aye, lass, but I will be back before you know it,” Kendra laid her hand on Hope’s shoulder before turning back to Henry. “Make sure everything is alright while I am gone.”

“I will make sure to check up on everyone every now and then. You be safe.” Henry hugged his little sister.

Kendra pulled back from Henry and walked over to Oliver. “I guess we will have to take a rain check on those archery lessons, mate.”

“I’ve told you a million times, you do not need archery lessons. It will just add to the list of ways you can beat me in a fight. _You_ need to teach _me_ how to use a sword.” Oliver gestured towards her blade.

“Deal. When I get back you teach me how to shoot, and I will teach you how to swordfight,” Kendra said lightheartedly.

“You are impossible.” Oliver hugged her, taking Kendra by surprise. He quickly released when he saw Leif glaring at him over Kendra’s shoulder. “Sorry, Kendra.”

“It’s…fine…I will miss you, mate.” Kendra looked him over before turning to rejoin Colette, who was still saying her lovey-dovey, I-will-miss-you-more goodbyes to Liam, _gross._

“Ready, Kendra?”

“A pirate is always ready for adventure!” They turned and headed up the plank of the ship.

“Wait!” Neal rushed towards the ship. “Before you guys go, just promise me you won’t share embarrassing stories of little me when you get back.”

Kendra thought about it for a second, and then smirked at her uncle. “What’s the fun of going into the past, if you don’t have any stories to share of it afterwards?”

Neal shook his head as Colette and Kendra boarded _The Savior Swan_. He wondered how long it would seem to everyone remaining in the Enchanted Forest until they had safely returned home.


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN- _Storybrooke, One month ago_

“How about Luke? Or Alec? What about Christopher? Oh, I like Robert….Those all sound good to me…” Emma said as she scrolled through possible boy names on a website they had found on the Internet.

Killian stood hunched over Emma staring at the computer screen, but not really paying attention. He knew exactly what the boy should be named, but he hadn’t brought it up to Emma yet. He felt it should be her right to name the children, but he wanted – no, _needed_ to select the name for the boy. But how to bring it up? With the mood swings Emma was still having, he didn’t want to start another fight. The last set of dishes wouldn’t survive another spat like the last one.

Emma continued listing off boy names she liked as she kept scrolling “Ian is nice. Elliot might be nice as well…but we can’t do something way over the top, like Fitzwilliam or anything….do you think we should get Henry to help? Of course, then he’ll start suggesting things like “Steve Rogers” or “Thor” or….Killian? Are you even listening?”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, what?”

“ _Killian._ We’re supposed to be picking out a name for our _son._ Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, paying attention??”

“Yes, I mean no, I mean...” he sighed. It would be now or never to make his request. “Sorry love, it’s just…could I perhaps name the boy?”

“What? Why?”

“Well, it’s just…I’ve always wanted children of my own. Odd, I know, considering my background. But I made a vow to myself a long time ago that if I ever had a boy, I would name him after my brother. I always looked up to him, and sometimes it’s still difficult remembering that he’s gone…anyhow, could we name the boy in his memory?”

Emma looked at him skeptically, but Killian detected a glimmer of sympathy in her eyes. “That depends,” she said, “what was his name?”

“Liam.”

“Liam…hmm,” She tried out the name. Killian held his breath.

“Of course we can name him Liam. I love it.” Emma said, and she turned towards her husband and gave him an affectionate kiss. Killian beamed.

“But,” she said as she turned back to the computer and switching the criteria on the web page to “Girl’s Names” instead, “I get to pick out the girl’s name then.”

“Of course, love”

Emma spent a few minutes scrolling through the list before listing off a few. “Well, there’s Madelyn, and Logan, and- “

“Isn’t Logan a boy’s name?”

“Well, here it could be either a girl or a boy’s name.”

“Can we at give her a traditional girl’s name? For my sake, please. If the twins happen to look similar, I don’t want to accidentally mix up their names or anything.” Emma shot a look at him, but said nothing.

“Okay then, how about Audrey, or Natalie, or…..Oh! That’s it. That’s the one.” Emma pointed to a name she had highlighted on the screen.

Killian bent forward and squinted to read it “Kendra? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Look, it even means ‘magic of the sea’. I love it.”

“Alright then. Liam and Kendra. When should we tell everyone? I can only avoid your father and Henry’s prying for so long.”

“Well, the baby shower is in about a month, so we can reveal it then. Mary Margaret would love to make a game out of it.”

Killian leaned down and kissed the top of Emma’s head. “Whatever you want, love.”


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT- _The Enchanted Forest, Aboard The Savior Swan_

“Hoist the sails, mate.” Kendra sighed as she and her best friend prepared for the biggest moment of their lives.

“Aye aye, Captain.” Colette and Kendra waved their hands bringing the sails down and raising both the Jolly Roger and royal flags. The main sail was the last to drop, sporting a grand swan in the middle of it. The ship lurched forward as Kendra steered it out of port. Both of them waved to the crowd of family and friends that they were leaving behind.

As soon as they had gotten off port and Kendra had set the course for their ship, they would have to get a bit off shore before opening the portal, Kendra hoped down from her post next to Colette.

“So, _sister_ , I believe from here on out we should start calling each other by those code names we conjured up,” Kendra smirked.

“We might as well try making it a habit as soon as possible, _Madison_.” Colette was trying hard not to laugh.

“ _Claire._ We also need to discuss the matter of your marriage to my brother. Messing up our _interesting_ family tree even more, aren’t you. I know we aren’t technically related, but you have to admit, it is still pretty strange.”

“What? Our family tree, weird, _no,”_ Colette said sarcastically. “My half-brother, Neal, was your half-brother, Henry’s, father. It is pretty bizarre how our family tree falls into place. Then again, when has our family really paid attention to all of that?”

“Good point, mate. But really, I want you and my brother to be happy. You have always been like a sister to me Colette. I have looked up to you from the very beginning. Actually, when you, Oliver, Liam, and I would play together as children, I would secretly plot out how to get you two together.”

“Kendra, you don’t think I knew that? You made it clearly obvious you wanted us to date, and thank you. I couldn’t have asked for a better sister. In fact, I am in need of a maid of honor for the wedding. It’s at least two years away, but I need to start at least thinking about it. Whomever shall I pick?” Colette playfully glanced at Kendra.

“As long as I don’t have to wear anything doused in glitter, I will happily accept,” Kendra bowed.

“I will make sure that it is so sparkly you will be shedding glitter until you get married.”

“Don’t talk about that. This pirate is in no way, shape, or form ready to talk about marriage.”

“I’m sure Leif would love to hear that once we return.”

“You are _so_ funny. Just get the cloaking spell going so we draw as little attention as possible. I am sure a giant bloody portal in the middle of the harbor will turn plenty of heads, but a ship would probably be a bit harder to ignore.”

Colette’s hands glowed immensely as she cloaked _The Savior Swan_ , a much bigger object than what she was used to. The sea around them rippled as the spell locked in place.

“There…a protection and cloaking spell…wrapped into one.” Colette heaved as she flopped herself down on a crate.

“Great job Colette. Rest for a while, mate, you earned it. It will be tad longer before we are ready to head through.” Kendra had no clue what effect sending the entire ship through would do to her.

About half an hour later, the shoreline was barely visible against the cloudless, blue horizon.

“Next stop, Storybrooke, Maine. Take the helm Colette. I will need to be focused on the task at hand.” Kendra sauntered to the front of the vessel. “Two notches to starboard and keep her steady.”

Colette turned the wheel to the right as Kendra threw her hands forward, releasing a tremendous amount of energy into the ocean. A portal opened in front of the ship causing a whirlpool to begin. Kendra was growing increasingly unsteady on her feet from the amount of strength she had used. Colette guided the ship straight into the swirling water and the waves crashed around them.

The ship erupted out of the other side of the portal, landing hard on its belly, but safely. As soon as they were in the clear, Colette rushed to Kendra’s side, who had passed out going through the portal.

“We did it! Kendra, wake up! We are in Storybrooke!” Colette was trying to sit her limp friend up.

“What the bloody hell happened?” Kendra groggily opened her eyes.

“You did it! Look!” Colette pointed towards the town, the clock tower proudly presiding over it.

“You know, a drink would be really nice right about now,” Kendra smiled.

“Good to know you are still functioning properly. You are too young to drink in this realm, you know that.”

“Didn’t keep me from packing some, now did it?”

“Once a pirate, always a pirate. Now get up. We have to make port.” Colette pulled Kendra to her feet.

As they neared shore, they saw David and Killian looking out over the water where the portal had been just moments before.

“Should we be concerned about that?” Colette asked.

“Aye. So much for being inconspicuous,” Kendra swallowed.


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE- _Storybrooke, A few moments ago, Granny’s Diner_

It seemed as if most of Storybrooke had crammed itself inside of Granny’s Diner as preparations for the Jones’s baby shower started to finally slow down. Mary Margaret had been in a tizzy all week, and everything was finally coming together. She decided to make everything yellow, since she still didn’t know the gender of either of the twins, to her immense frustration.

“Doc, can you start ladling the punch into glasses? Thanks. Oh, Belle! There are some streamers by the windows over there that still need to be hung up, could you do that? Here, I’ll take Colette.” Mary Margaret said, and picked up the tiny toddler while her mother went to help. “Why hello there! You remember who I am?”

Colette turned toward her and smiled a little, saying “Mah-wee Mwa-gwet”

“Yes! Very good, Colette!” and with that Mary Margaret walked over to help Grumpy with some of the finishing touches for the games. Emma sat in a corner with a mug of hot cocoa talking with Henry, waiting for the party to begin.

As the flurry of activity went about, Regina, who was about to join Emma and Henry in the corner, suddenly stopped and almost ran into Killian and David as they walked in with the cake and some more flowers.

“Whoa there, are you okay Regina?” David asked as he steadied her.

Regina looked a bit flustered, but she said “Of course I am.” She then, however, motioned for them to follow her to corner.

“However, I believe I just sensed a vast amount of magic being used around the docks.” She said in a hushed urgent tone. “Now, as far as I know, the only two people with magical abilities are here, so that probably means it’s someone or something unfriendly. The last time this happened was the Ice Queen, and I _do not_ want a repeat of _that_.”

“None of us do. Does it feel like another curse?” Killian asked.

“No, but it does feel like someone tried to open a very large portal.”

“I’ll go down and check it out.” David said. He leaned in to whisper “Please don’t let anyone know. I don’t want to interrupt the party. I’ll try to be back before it begins.”

“I’m coming with you,” Killian said, “since if it’s by the docks, it may mean that whoever this may be is sailing, which also means I may be able to recognize their ship.”

David gave a curt nod, and with that the two made their way towards the door. “David?” Mary Margaret asked as they were about to leave.

“We just have to check something out. We’ll be back in time for the party!” David called as they left. They quickly went to David’s truck, got in, and sped to the docks.

* * *

 

“It looks clear to me” David said as they got out of the truck

“Aye,” Killian said, “but look out there.” He pointed out to the middle of the harbor. David looked out, and saw the waves foaming and swirling as a whirlpool seemed to be dissipating.

“Looks like Regina was right. But who do you think it is?”

“No idea. Probably some other evil magic thing coming to torment us, as usual. Maybe even Rumplestiltskin again.”

“We haven’t seen him since that whole Queens of Darkness thing two years ago. I doubt he’d try to come here again.”

The two started walking the lengths of the docks, looking out for anything unusual.

“So, Killian, since you were going to announce the genders at the beginning of the party, and since we’ve already missed it by this point, do you think you could tell me?”

Killian gave his father-in-law a sly grin and replied, “Sorry mate, but you’ll just have to wait like everybody else.”

“Oh come ON!!” David exclaimed, and someone let out a startled squeaked from behind a pile of crates to their left.

Killian and David spun around, David drawing out his gun and Killian his sword, and slowly they approached the pile.

Suddenly the pile of crates was knocked over, and as Killian and David jumped back to avoid the falling boxes, a blur of yellow and blue jumped out from behind the crates and ran toward an open alleyway past the docks, and toward the main street. David looked at Killian, shouted “Come on!” and with that they raced after the two newcomers to Storybrooke.

They followed them throughout alleyways and twist and turns throughout the town. Once they got to the middle of the street, they were able to make out the door of Granny’s slamming shut. They dashed up to the diner and flew through the door. The party froze as everyone stared at them.

“David?” Mary Margret shot a glare at her husband. Her plans would not be interrupted. She worked too hard for this.

“Killian, what’s going on?” Emma demanded.

David and Killian were trying to catch their breath.

“Did any one just come through here?” David choked out.

“Yeah, just a couple of teenagers, why do you ask?” Mary Margret asked.

David and Killian looked at each other, and then they shot a meaningful glance at Regina. She gave a barely perceptible nod, before quickly turning away.

David decided it was probably best to move on with the festivities, so he said “It’s nothing. We’ll talk about it after the party.”

Emma and Mary Margaret looked concerned, but then Killian shouted out “So who wants to know the genders?” and the crowd of well-wishers gave a rousing cheer. And with that, the party began.


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN- _Boston_

Rumple watched the baby shower through the mirror that was enchanted in his apartment somewhere in the middle of Boston. It was a sort of parting gift from the Queens of Darkness.

There was Emma, sitting next to Henry. Rumple noted that Henry was starting to look like a strapping young man. And there was Regina, smiling. The rest of the inhabitants of Storybrooke took up the mirror, preparing the festivities that were about to start.

He sat slouched on the edge of his bed facing the wall, his cup of tea, long forgotten, was sitting cold on the table next to him. Tea just reminded him of what - _who_ he was missing. Memories flew through his head of old times….Chipped cups….

And there she was. Hanging up yellow streamers in the windows of Granny’s. She looked just as beautiful as ever, if just a tad bit more tired than before. His heart broke all over again. He didn’t know why he kept putting himself through this every day, without fail.

But then Belle turned, smiled, and crouched down, waving for something to come closer to her. And there, a tiny child stood on wobbly legs, then crawled her way over to Belle. Belle swooped the child into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Rumple smiled. _This is why_ he thought. He didn’t know what her name was, but it was his daughter, and he loved her all the same. She had the same chestnut curls as her mother, but she had his deep brown eyes. The child giggled and Belle spun her around the room. Rumple sighed.

But then, two teenage girls crashed through the doors of Granny’s, and everything went still. Rumple sat up, wondering what exactly was going on. The shocked looks on everyone’s faces, including the two strangers, made it clear that this wasn’t expected. The blonde turned pale as she looked at Emma, while the brown haired girl seemed to gasp a little as she saw Belle.

Rumple examined them quickly. He glanced from his daughter back to the brunette stranger, and realized the likeness was uncanny. Something big was happening in Storybrooke. Again.

As Rumple started packing up his things, he noticed that the girls had run out the back of Granny’s, and moments later David and Hook ran through the door. They seemed to explain something, and then the party began. By that time, Rumple grabbed his bags, took the mirror off the wall, and hobbled out the door as quickly as he could with his cane.

He had to go back. Again.


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN- _Storybrooke,_ _Behind Granny’s Diner_

“Colette, stop.” Kendra leaned against the side of the building, gasping for breath. “They stopped following us.”

Colette laughed and sat on a crate next to Kendra, brushing her loose hair back. “Let’s not do that again.”

They heard the back door creak open and they jumped up, ready to make another run for it.

“Hello? Are you still back here?” It was a voice all too familiar to the girls, younger sounding, but most definitely recognizable.

“We need him,” Kendra whispered to Colette. “Henry can show us around. We are clueless here. I trust him to keep our identities a secret, but we will have to tell him everything.”

“You do it,” Colette whispered.

“What?” Kendra frowned.

“You are his sister, you know him better than I do. It will be easier to understand coming from one person, and you are the best option. Meet me back at the ship, with him,” Colette put her hand on Kendra’s shoulder. “Good luck.” Colette turned and headed back towards the docks.

“I guess they made a break for it,” Henry mumbled as he turned to go back into the diner.

“Henry, wait!” Kendra stepped out of the shadows.

“Do I know you?” Henry looked over Kendra, swallowing as his eyes passed over her sword.

“Not yet, mate, but you will quite soon.”

“What do you mean? Why do sound like Killian? Do you know each other? Are you related?” Henry was spurting questions off one after another.

“Slow down, mate. What I am about to tell you is going to sound bloody crazy, but I _need_ you to listen to me. Can you do that?” Kendra pleaded.

“I think so. Crazy is normal here, so I doubt you will sound that far off,” Henry smiled.

“Here goes then,” Kendra took a deep breath. “I’m your sister.”

“My what?” Henry looked at her in disbelief.

“My name is Kendra Jones. I am from nineteen years in the future. Emma and Killian are my parents. That in the diner is _my_ baby shower, well mine and my twin brother’s.” Kendra hoped she wasn’t coming off as too crazy. She desperately needed Henry’s help.

“Why are you telling me this?” Henry stared at Kendra, voice wavering.

“Because I…we _need_ you. Everyone in town _needs_ you. There is something coming that is going to destroy the entire town and I have to send everyone back to The Enchanted Forest. The person I came with and I have next to no experience in Storybrooke and you know this town better than most. But, I can’t have you telling everyone right now…not until Colette and I sort out a few more things. Can you help us, brother?” Kendra begged.

“Colette…like Belle’s daughter?” Henry asked.

“Yes. Are you going to help or not?”

“Help save everyone in Storybrooke in a super-secret mission with my future sister and Colette? Of course I will!” Henry beamed. He was finally getting a chance to be a hero.

“Really?” Kendra smiled.

“A super-secret mission like this needs a codename though,” Henry grinned.

“Mate, I was hoping you would say that,” Kendra smirked.

“How about Operation Jaguar?”

“You’ve actually already used that one…long story.”

“Okay, what about Operation Swan? I’d say it’s fitting.” Henry looked at Kendra expectantly.

“More fitting than you realize, once you see my ship. Not to mention it’s actually my middle name. Father picked it out.” Kendra was still trying to take everything about her brother’s younger self. He was very much the same, his caring eyes, enthusiasm, how he believed in her. Kendra couldn’t help but smile thinking about how far he had come in nineteen years.

“You have a ship, and it’s here in Storybrooke?”

“Aye. Now, I can tell you more on the way to it.” Kendra turned and started walking towards the sidewalk.

“Wait! My…our mom will get suspicious if I just leave the shower. Why don’t you come in?” Henry gestured towards the door.

“I wish I could, but I can’t like this. We already had a run in with my father and grandfather, not a pleasant one by any means either. Colette’s waiting for us at the ship, but she told me not to meet her there until you come with me. So, please don’t freak out.” Kendra waved her hand over herself, changing her appearance to make her look both different and younger, more like someone Henry would attend school with. She had darkened her hair, and dulled the distinguishable color of her eyes, as well as dressing herself in a grey sweater and jeans. She still had the sword secured on her, she dared not to part with it, even for a second.

“Whoa, you have magic?” Henry’s eyes were wide.

“How else would I have gotten here? Both Colette and I have magic. She can do all sorts of nature type magic, creating storms for example, and I, well, I can control time and space. I can travel between realms, teleport, and time travel. Now, to get down to business, my codename for Operation Swan is Madison, Madison…Smith. I am just one of your classmates, got it mate?” Kendra raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I got it. Do you know you do that whole eyebrow thing Killian does when you talk?” Henry chuckled. “Also, are you going to keep your weapon on you?”

“Aye, I do a lot like my father, and the sword stays. Now let’s get in there.” Kendra opened the door and gestured her brother inside.


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE- _Storybrooke_

Colette walked through the streets of Storybrooke in a bit of a daze. She could vaguely remember the layout of the town, some familiar sights, but the rest of it seemed to have come from a long forgotten dream.

She wrapped her arms around herself and started fiddling with her engagement ring. Seeing her younger self had thoroughly freaked her out, more than she thought it would. She was also incredibly cold in the dress her family had given her. Didn’t they remember that Maine was _permanently cold?!_

She shivered, and continued walking down the street. It was pretty much abandoned, since everyone was at Granny’s for the baby shower. Colette didn’t see the use in trying a cloaking spell now, so she continued on without any real disguise.

The clock tower chimed three. Colette jumped at the sound, and then smiled as it brought back vague memories. She also smiled at the sight of the library. Making sure no one was watching, she walked up to the library doors to check if they were unlocked. To her surprise, it seemed as if her mother had indeed left them unlocked this afternoon.

“Kendra won’t mind if I slip in here for just a little while…” Colette murmured to herself.

With that thought, she quickly slipped through the doors and closed them quietly behind her. She turned around, and inhaled the familiar scent of old paper and her mother’s lavender perfume. Light streamed through the windows, making the dust glitter in the air.

Colette slowly made her way through the shelves of books, running her hand along the spines of the numerous tomes. She recognized a few from the collection her mother had brought over when she returned to the Enchanted Forest, but there were many she did not recognize.

“’Cyrano de Bergerac…Nancy Drew….The Giver….The Tale of Desperaux….surely mother won’t mind if I borrow a few while I’m here….” Colette said as she browsed through the selection. She grabbed the ones that seemed intriguing to her, took the pile to one of the tables, and opened the first one off the pile.

She spent a good while there, peacefully entranced with the stories from this world, when she heard a loud bang echo from the direction of the street. Setting her book down, she cautiously approached one of the windows and peered out into the street.

What Colette saw sent chills down her spine and she immediately backed away from the window. The street was filled with curling black smoke, and people were slowly emerging from it.

No, wait, not people.

Skeletons. Skeletons armed with spears and swords.

And in the center of it all was a man with blue hair that seemed to be made of fire and robes that appeared to be made out of shadows, shadows of people suffering some nameless torture. The man turned his head, and his glowing yellow gaze turned toward the window Colette was looking out of.

Colette squeaked, pressed her hand over her mouth, and dashed toward the door to bolt them.

But she was too late. The doors flung open, and the black smoke slithered along the floor and through the bookshelves. Skeletons stood on either side of the door, and the blue haired man glided to the entrance.

Colette stood stunned in front of him, her back legs pressed up against one of the tables. She told herself to make a run for it, but she was paralyzed with fear.

The blue haired man slinked up to her, and grinned maliciously, revealing teeth like knives.

He held out one of his hands, as if this was an ordinary cordial meeting.

“Name’s Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how ya doin’?”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- _Inside Granny’s Diner_

Henry and Kendra scooted into the crowd gathered in Granny’s. Kendra took a deep breath upon seeing her mother again. It was almost startling seeing her mother’s enlarged stomach, knowing that _she and Liam_ were in there.

“Are you okay?” Henry saw how tense Kendra had become.

“I’m fine. It’s just going to take a bit to get used to,” Kendra sighed.

“Henry! There you are! We were looking for you. We couldn’t have the big brother miss us revealing the genders of his new siblings.” Emma motioned for him to come to the front. “Who’s this?”

“That’s Madison. She’s a friend from school,” Henry nodded at Kendra.

“It’s nice to meet you…Mrs. Jones.” Kendra extended her hand out in greeting.

“You aren’t Henry’s _girlfriend,_ are you?” Emma asked, shaking Kendra hand. Emma glanced at the sword on Kendra’s hip, but decided it was for the best to ignore it.

“No! Just a friend, I assure you,” she swore.

“Just making sure,” Emma smiled.

“Anyways, Killian would you like the honors?” The entire room’s mood lightened with the impending news.

“Love, I think we should say it together.” Killian pulled Emma towards him.

“We are having a boy and a girl.” They said together staring into each other’s eyes.

The entire room erupted into a flurry of “Congratulations” and other happy wishes for the soon to be parents.

“Are you still okay?” Henry pushed through the crowd to where Kendra was hanging out in the back, handing her a piece of cake.

“Thank you Henry. I’m fine. Please stop asking.” Kendra took the cake from him and started scarfing it down. She didn’t realize how hungry she had gotten. This cake was different, simpler, than what she had had in The Enchanted Forest, growing up in a castle though, she didn’t expect much else. She would _have_ to take some back to Colette.

“So,” Mary Margret walked up to Henry and Kendra, “who were you in The Enchanted Forest? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“I was a…pirate,” Kendra gave a half smile.

“She came over in the second curse. Her ship narrowly avoided the first one,” Henry quickly added.

“Aye. I was a captain, but my ship failed to follow me over when I was brought here.”

“A pirate! You seem awfully young to be a captain and I didn’t think there were many girl pirates anyways. You must have been pretty good at it. Do you know Killian? You would probably know him as Captain Hook though,” Mary Margret grinned at her.

“Not many women are cut out for the life on a ship, so yes I am one of the few, and I have…heard of Captain Hook. His reputation as a pirate precedes him. I quite look up to his skills as both a captain and an all-around pirate,” Kendra smiled, glancing over her grandmother’s shoulder at her father.

“It’s good to meet you, Madison.” Mary Margret patted Kendra’s shoulder before returning to the festivities.

Kendra found a spot in a booth and pulled a book out of the satchel she had brought from the ship. She didn’t care much for reading, but she needed something to pass the time. Conversing with everyone would be far too awkward and increase the risk of her identity being revealed. She looked at the elvish that spanned the pages. She still couldn’t believe she had learned to read this. After about thirty minutes worth of reading instructions for countless basic spells and potions, she felt someone slide into the booth across from her. She looked up and nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw her father sitting across from her.

“Sorry, lass, I didn’t mean to startle you. Mary Margret told me that you were a pirate captain back in our land. Is that true?” Killian raised his eyebrow, glancing at Kendra.

“Aye, and a bloody good one if I do say so myself,” Kendra said, prideful.

“You would’ve had to have been being that you are a girl. There are not many men that would sail under the direction of a woman,” Killian smirked.

“Don’t I know it, mate. It took me awhile to amass a reasonably sized crew. Gaining their loyalty was another matter in itself. Let’s just say I’ve grown quite accustomed to duels,” Kendra sighed.

“I might have to take you up on one, lass. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good swordfight.” Kendra glanced down at her sword. “That is a fine cutlass you have there. I saw it when you walked in with Henry. I didn’t particularly like leaving mine behind at first either. It completes a true pirate.” Killian did miss the days where his sword was constantly on his side, but he wouldn’t trade what he had right now with Emma for anything.

“It’s more than just a sword to me. It was given to me by someone I love and really look up to.” Kendra looked into her father’s eyes. It was hard not to see any of his affection reflected in them. No recognition, no anything, just someone who was talking with a complete stranger. Kendra clenched her jaw, hoping to hold back tears she was feeling well-up.

“Killian! Mary Margret wants to start the name-guessing game,” Emma called. Kendra sighed in relief.

“See you around, lass. I do want to have that duel though,” Killian left the booth to join his wife.

“I’ll see you later…father…” Kendra murmured so only she could hear.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- In the _courtyard of the Charming Castle, About eight years into the future_

Colette and Belle were out in the courtyard, one of Colette’s favorite places in the entire castle, reading their latest finds in the royal library. Colette looked up from her book, _The Littlest Princess,_ seeing her mother greatly immersed in the one she was reading. She had to ask before she headed off tomorrow with Killian and Kendra on _The Jolly Roger._

“Mother?” Colette’s voice shook.

“What is it, dear?” Belle’s eyes didn’t leave the pages of her novel.

“Well, I’m going to be ten soon, and I was just wondering, maybe if you…” Colette took a deep breath, “could tell me who my father is?”

Belle slowly set the book aside. She knew this question would be brought up eventually, but she didn’t know quite what to tell her daughter. How could she tell her that her father was the backstabbing, villainous, well _beast_ that she had fallen in love with and married? Tell her that she was, in fact, the Dark One’s daughter?

“Colette, I think it’s for the best if you don’t know. Your father and I didn’t exactly end on good terms and I don’t want to disappoint you with some sob story,” Belle choked.

“Is he still alive?” Colette asked.

“Yes, dear, he is,” Belle answered quickly.

“Does he know that I exist?” Colette ached for every bit of information she could get about him.

“Yes…he does,” Belle’s eyes were watering.

“How do you know? Do you think he wants to meet me? What if he does? Do you think I ever will? Will he love me if I do meet him? Did you love him? I bet you did. Is his last name Gold? Is that why my last name is different than yours?” Colette listed off every question that came to mind.

“Colette, please, I don’t want to talk about it,” Belle was crying now.

“ _You_ don’t want to talk about it. That’s why you won’t tell me.” Colette looked at her mother.

“Colette…” Belle got up, turning away from her daughter so she wouldn’t see her break down.

“THAT’S EXACTLY IT! YOU REFUSE TO TELL ME ANYTHING BECAUSE _YOU_ DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM! YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WHAT’S BEST FOR ME, BUT ALL I REALLY WANT IS A NAME, ANYTHING!” Colette looked down and her hands were glowing. _They were glowing…_ “Mom…” Colette whimpered. Storm clouds churned overhead, the once blue sky now as black as the darkest heart.

“WHAT?” Belle turned around to see her daughter in a full panic. “Oh, Colette…” Belle knew that she would not be able to calm her down. She ran into the corridor not knowing what else to do. “RUMPLESTILTSKIN!”

A letter appeared in front of Belle almost instantly and she picked it up shakily. The seal on the letter, with a very distinguishable dagger in the middle, was one she knew all too well. She read it with her vision blurred by tears. She could hear the storm begin to subside outside.

_Belle,_

_I am so sorry this happened. I am currently getting her powers under control. I know we have discussed in previous letters what would be done should she ever develop magic. I will take her to my castle and begin giving her basic lessons. She will, as we discussed, not be told that I am her father. That will forever be your right to tell. I will explain that you did ask for my help and she will be safe with me. You are free to come to the castle, but you do not have to see me. You may bring along Mrs. Jones or anyone else you would like for comfort or to be a middleman of sorts between you and I. You may take her home as soon as I know that she has at least some handling on her skills. I need you to know that I love her with all my heart and will not let anything happen to her. I know that you would prefer that I have no interaction with her whatsoever, but I am glad that I will at least get to meet her. I am in no way asking for a relationship with her. I will respect any further decisions you make about her future._

_Signed,_

_Rumplestiltskin_

_P.S. I also ask you to warn Mr. and Mrs. Jones regarding Liam and Kendra. I fear that one, if not both, of their twins could eventually develop magic. Being that their mother is the savior, I would almost count on their magic being unpredictable, powerful, and potentially dangerous. I would encourage them to consider, although I know their father will most definitely be against it, me teaching them should they acquire such abilities._

Belle stumbled back out to the courtyard to find that they were already gone. She fell to her knees and sobbed for what seemed like hours before falling asleep on the soaked ground.

“Belle?” Emma shook her awake. “What happened?” It was already the next morning.

Belle sat up and handed the wet letter to Emma, solemnly recounting the events of the previous day.

“Is that what that storm was yesterday?” Emma handed the document back to Belle.

“Yes. I didn’t know what else to do. She is probably so scared.” Belle started to cry again.

Emma laid her hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll take you to the castle today. I can make sure that she is okay for you.”

“But today is Liam and Kendra’s birthday, I can’t ask you to do that.” Belle looked up at Emma.

“I know, but this is more important right now. Liam is going camping with my father and Kendra is going on a sailing expedition with Killian. It will be fine,” Emma assured Belle.

“Thank you…”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- _Granny’s Diner_

“Okay! Does everyone have a slip of paper?” Mary Margret looked around the room, making sure everyone was participating in the name-guessing game. She then unrolled a giant piece of paper and had David and Killian hang it up where everyone could see. “There are thirty boys’ names and thirty girls’ names. I want everyone to put down one of each on their piece of paper and then turn it into the box right here.” Mary Margret gestured to a yellow box adorned in baby themed stickers. “There is a prize for anyone who can get both of the names correct. Only Emma and Killian know what the names actually are.”

“Emma, Killian, and you,” Henry whispered to Kendra. He had joined Kendra at the booth. Henry had already written her name across the top of the ballot. “Did you ever tell me what your brother’s name was?”

“Where is the ink for this thing?” Kendra was confused by the utensil that she was supposed to write with.

“It’s in the pen. You don’t have to dip it in ink. What do you use to write with back home?” Henry was trying not to laugh at Kendra’s struggle with one of the simplest of modern inventions.

“Quite honestly,” Kendra started jotting down her and Liam’s name on the paper, “a calligraphy pen or feather and ink or a pencil.” She finished and slid her ballot over to Henry.

“Why is your handwriting so fancy?” Henry looked over at Kendra, who was still captivated by the ballpoint pen.

“Let’s just say grandmother always has tutors around the…house. That’s how we receive our education being that there aren’t really any schools back home. I skipped out on a lot of my classes in favor of going sailing, sword fighting, and other such activities, much to her disappointment. I do quite enjoy writing, so I did show up to _most_ of my calligraphy classes.”

“That’s an actual thing?” Henry looked at her.

“Yes. Do you have any more questions?” she hissed. Kendra was loved Henry, but the amount of questions he was spurting off was getting on her last nerve.

“No…not right now…” Henry slid her ballot back over to her.

Mary Margret was walking around with the box for everyone to turn in their slips. She reached the booth that Henry and Kendra were sitting at. “How do you think you two did?” She smiled at the two.

“I’m not turning one in,” Kendra looked up at her grandmother.

“Come on! What’s the fun of that? It won’t hurt anything. I see you have already written some names down.” Mary Margret prompted her to put her ballot in the box.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kendra insisted.

“Grandma, I am turning one in for the both of us.” Henry wrote “Madison” right next to his name on the piece of paper and put it in the box. Mary Margret seemed satisfied with that and continued around the room.

“Thank you, Henry,” Kendra whispered.

“No problem. What are big brothers for?” Henry joked.

Regina walked over to the booth, with a screaming, dark headed toddler struggling in her arms.

“Henry, can I sit with you two? Oliver is throwing a fit with me holding him,” Regina sounded exhausted.

“Of course!” Henry exclaimed.

Regina put Oliver next to Henry and then sat down next to Kendra. Regina felt something off about Henry’s new friend. _Was that magic she sensed? It was similar to what she had been feeling earlier. She didn’t look like either of the two girls that had blasted through the diner before the party started._ Regina pushed the feeling aside. She would have to deal with whatever was going on in town later.

Kendra felt Regina stiffen and she hoped that she would not be able to tell that it was her putting off magic. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Madame Mayor,” Kendra tried to keep her voice from wavering.

“And you as well. Madison, was it?” Regina extended her hand to Kendra, who hesitantly took it.           

“Aye, and did you say this was Oliver?” Kendra smiled at the toddler across the booth.

“The results are tallied! Emma, Killian, who won?” Mary Margret was the edge of her seat, wanting to know the names of her two future grandchildren.

“Henry and Madison were the only ones to get both of the names correct. The twins’ names will be Kendra and Liam!” Emma announced. The crowd began murmuring their thoughts and opinions on the chosen names, testing them out.

Emma brought a little basket of candy over to Henry and Kendra. “Henry, did you hear Killian and I when we were discussing names?”

“Nope, Madison and I just liked those two,” Henry smiled.

“Okay, kid. Here you go.” Emma handed them the goodies and returned to the bombardment of congratulations.

“Henwy, I want!” Oliver reached for the bright assortment of candy.

“Here you go.” Henry handed him a few of the pastel yellow M&Ms that Mary Margret had had custom made for the shower. “What do you say?”

“Tank ewe!” Oliver shoved the sweets into his mouth.

“If you two want to go now you can. There are just presents left to open, and I don’t think anyone would care if you missed that,” Regina said.

“Thanks mom! I should be home in time for dinner.” Regina got up to let Kendra out of the booth.

“You better be,” Regina said sternly.

“Can you get some of that cake for our other friend?” Kendra asked Henry.

“She is probably wondering where we’ve been.” Henry grabbed a piece of cake and put it on the top of the basket. “Come on Kendra, let’s go.” They stepped out the front door and started walking towards the dock.

Regina looked back as Henry and Kendra left the diner. _What did he just call her?_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- _The Enchanted Forest, On the docks, About eight years into the future_

“Are you really going to teach Colette and I how to sail _The Jolly Roger_ and we get to spend the night out on the open sea?” Kendra skipped alongside her father.

“Isn’t that what you wanted for your eighth birthday, my little swan?” Killian swept his daughter into his arms.

“Aye, but won’t Liam be left out? It is his birthday too!” Kendra giggled.

“You know your brother doesn’t like sailing, and besides, your grandfather is taking him and Neal out on a camping adventure of their own, on dry land, where he feels more comfortable,” Killian told her.

“There’s Aunt Belle and mother! I wonder where Colette is.” Kendra looked around the head of the dock for her best friend.

Belle was clearly upset, and Emma was doing her best to comfort her.

“Kendra, love, why don’t you go board the ship? Mr. Smee will make sure you can get up the gangplank just fine.” Killian placed Kendra down, and she took off for the ship. “What happened?”

“Killian, that storm yesterday, that was Colette,” Emma said quietly.

“What?” Killian looked at Belle, who nodded.

“She got upset last night and her hands started glowing. Next thing I know the storm started. I yelled for _her father’s_ help, he has her right now. He said she was developing magic and that he could get it under control. I didn’t know what else to do. She doesn’t even know that he is her father. Emma is going to come with me. I have to stay at the _Dark One’s Castle_ temporarily while she is there. I didn’t want to disappoint Kendra, but I don’t see any other option right now,” Belle choked back tears.

“I’m sure Kendra will understand. Just be careful around the bloody Crocodile. He may say he’s changed, but we all know how that turned out _last time_.” Killian clenched his jaw. He did not want Emma anywhere near him, but he knew Belle needed someone with her right now.

“Also, Killian, Rumple said to keep an eye on your two. They have quite a large chance to develop magic of their own in the coming years,” Belle said.

“Aye, Emma and I have talked about that possibility before,” Killian sighed. One thing was for sure: if one or both of his children _did_ end up having powers he would definitely _not_ send his son or daughter to the Crocodile for magic lessons. If Emma did just fine without them, so would their child.

“Go, take Kendra on her birthday trip. I’ll be just fine.” Emma kissed Killian before she and Belle started heading back towards the castle to get ready to leave for the Dark One’s castle.

“Give Colette my best, love!” Killian yelled as he turned towards _The Jolly Roger_. He smiled when he saw Kendra sizing up the crew, trying to stake her claim on her position on the ship. Most of the men seemed to be playing along with the eight year old.

Kendra beamed at her father when she saw him board the ship. “Daddy, the crew says I’ve got the makings of a pirate captain!”

“Slow down, love! You can’t be a pirate without one of these first.” Killian reached behind a crate, pulling out a beautiful, handcrafted cutlass.

Kendra squealed and took the sword from her father. She carefully took it out of its sheath, tracing her hand along the engraving, _My Little Swan_. The silver handle itself was in the shape of a swan, with pearls and aquamarine gemstones gracing its form. “I finally get a sword of my own! It’s much better than the ones we have at the castle that you’ve been training me with!” Kendra started walking towards the crew sword at the ready. “Who’s going first?”

“Kendra Swan Jones! Let us at least get out to sea before you start cutting down my crew.” Killian smirked. “Do you want to help hoist the sails?”

“Where’s Colette? She was supposed to be coming.” Kendra pouted, giving her father big puppy-dog eyes.

“Colette…couldn’t make it. You can see her when we get back.” Killian promised, hoping that she actually _would_ be there when they returned.

“Oh, okay. Where are we going to sail to?” Kendra asked, pushing back her disappointment.

“Well, your grandfather has some business in Arendelle that he wants me to attend to, which about a half month round trip. Is that okay with you?” Killian knew that a longer trip would be better and he hadn’t been to Arendelle since everyone had been back in Storybrooke. David had needed someone to reestablish trade with Queen Elsa, and now seemed like a good time to do so. Kendra needed to learn trade business, since that is what she would most likely be dealing with when she became a captain of her own ship.

“I’ve never met anyone from Arendelle! Let’s hoist anchor and set sail! To Arendelle!” Kendra pointed her new blade out towards the open sea.

“You heard the captain!” Killian chuckled. “Drop the sails! We are headed to Arendelle!”


	18. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- _Storybrooke Public Library_

Hades stared down at the small mortal cowering in front of him. _Eh, she’s kinda cute,_ he thought, _for a mortal, anyways._ Again, he held out his hand for her to shake.

“Hello? Anyone there?” He leaned down to make sure the girl was still breathing.

The girl glanced up at him, looked back down at his hand, and then very hesitantly gave it a quick shake.

Hades rolled his eyes.

Colette couldn’t believe her eyes. _I just shook hands with Hades. Is that possible? Am I going to die now? This isn’t ancient Greece, what’s he doing here anyways??_ Thoughts kept flowing through her mind, so consequently, she forgot that the Lord of the Underworld was still standing there staring at her for a good two minutes. She looked up, realized that he was expecting her to introduce herself or respond or something, so she managed to stutter “H-Hi. Um, I’m f-f-fine, I su-p-pose….” She trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and then said “And you are…?”

“Co-Claire. Claire. Hi. Um.” She managed to say.

Hades blew out an exasperated sigh, then snapped his fingers. Instantly, two skeleton guards seized Colette and clamped their hands over her mouth, muffling her startled scream.

“Sorry sweet pea, but I needed a hostage, you happened to be in the vicinity, hey, there ya go.”

“Now,” he said, as he got inches away from Colette, “where is she?”

The skeletons released their grip on her mouth for a second. “I – I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He blew out another exasperated sigh. “Mortals. I forget how slow you guys are. ‘Kay, here’s the deal, I plan to take over the world, the Fates said some savior was going to get in the way and stop me, so I’m here to make sure that little drawback in my otherwise perfect plan doesn’t happen. Get it?”

Colette managed to nod her head.

“So, where is she? I don’t have all day, sweet cheeks. People to kill, places to destroy, you get the picture.”

Colette tried thinking up multiple strategies for trying to get out of there and warning everyone, but with Killian and David after her, she wasn’t sure if they’d listen. Rumple’s training had never really prepared her to face the ancient Greek deity of the dead. As she was considering trying to break the bones of her captors and Hades impatiently started pacing the length of the library floor, two little creatures slithered past her feet to bow in front of Hades.

“Ah, Panic, Pain, _please_ tell me you have something good to report.”

“Indeed we do!” shouted the red one as the blue one pushed it aside to say,

“They are all gathered together at a diner – “

“ – down the block! It’s a baby shower!”

“We grabbed you one of the gift bags” and the blue pulled out one of Mary Margaret’s frilly yellow baskets filled with chocolates and trinkets.

“Fine, okay, that’s all good, but the _savior? Did you find her?”_ Hades said as he tossed the basket aside.

The two demons, for that’s what Colette believed them to be, cowered in front of him. “Well, there were a lot of people, and Panic couldn’t remember the description -”

“- And you know, they were playing a game and would have been rude to not participate -”

With that Hades burst into bright red and orange flames, and shouted “YOU IDIOTS. Fine. Fine, I’m calm, I got this…” he told himself as he tried to calm down, pinching the bridge of his nose. His hair retuned to its blue flame and he smoothed it back. “Fine. Change of plans, boys. I am _not_ having another mishaps like with that jerk Hercules and his jerk father. We’re just gonna go back to the underworld, and try to add some finesse to this whole shebang, alright? We’ll take the bookworm along too, in case we need to pry any information out of her.”

He snapped his fingers again, and a black chariot with the face of a leering demon pulled up in front of the doors of the Library.

He put an arm around Colette’s waist and pulled her up front. “You can ride shot gun with me, tutz.” He sneered. The ground opened up beneath them, and the company fell into the Underworld.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- _In the courtyard of the Charming Castle, about eight years ago_

“MOTHER!” Colette watched her mother disappear into the castle. Her hands were glowing as bright as the lightning that was beginning to crack across the sky. She had never been more scared in her life. Rain poured down over the courtyard and the wind was strewing leaves and flowers everywhere. She fell to her knees, screaming bloody murder, wishing for whatever was happening to her to stop.

“Dearie, listen to me.” A voice spoke calmly in the midst of the storm. Colette could barely make out a figure in the darkness.

“Think of a happy moment. A friend, perhaps?” He reached out and touched her arm.

“I’m going to hurt you! Get away from me! I’m a monster!” Colette yelled at the stranger tearing her arm from his grip.

Rumple’s heart broke hearing her call herself that. “Dearie, I can assure you that you are no monster, and you are not going to hurt me. Please, try and relax.”

Colette was trying to take deep breaths. She thought of playing with Kendra, Liam, Oliver, and Neal in the great hall. She began to feel the heat in her hands subside, the light growing duller. Colette looked up at the sky, the clouds parted, revealing a once again blue sky.

“Very nice.” Rumple knelt down beside her. “Are you hurt?”

“Who are you?” Colette pulled herself away from him.

“I’m an…acquaintance of your mother. I’m not going to hurt you, but you need to come with me. Belle asked me to help. You have quite a deal of magic within you that needs to be controlled. I can teach you how to do that. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Rumple tried his best to assure her. He didn’t think that it would be this painful to be so close to her for the first time. She looked even more like Belle than he even realized. He had spent so many days just watching her grow, her first words, her first steps, not being able to be there for any of them. So close, yet he couldn’t tell her anything. It was like failing Baelfire all over again.

“Will I ever get to see my mother again, and my friends?” Colette looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Of course, dearie. It will only be for a short while, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?” Rumple held out his hand.

“I…I think so.” Colette grabbed his hand and he pulled her close. Rumple waved his hand, sending the both of them to his castle.

“Here we are. Why don’t we get you cleaned up and ready for dinner?” Rumple put his arm around her leading her into his study. Various potions and other magical objects lined the room. A drawing of the dagger hung over the spinning wheel in the corner, a painful reminder of what had caused him to lose Belle and their unborn daughter in the first place.

“Wait a second! You’re…you’re the…” Colette pushed him back, and tripped over the rug in the middle of the floor.

“Dark One. I know. Like I said, you are safe. I am not going to hurt you.” Rumple helped her off of the floor.

“Why? Why aren’t you going to hurt me?” Colette’s voice trembled.

“One, I have a deal with your mother. Two, the Dark One doesn’t always hurt people. Three, I don’t have most of my magic. I gave it up.”

“Why?” Colette pried.

“Because, I tried getting someone I lost back. But, it was too late. I had lost them forever. Villains never get happy endings, dearie,” Rumple said solemnly.

“We can change that. Mother says there’s always hope for a happy ending,” Colette smiled.

“Maybe…” Rumple looked at his daughter. “Now to get you cleaned up.” He waved his hand, changing Colette into a new day dress, sky blue and white.

“Thank you. I’m Colette by the way, Colette Gold. We haven’t been properly introduced and you’ve already invited me into your home.” She curtseyed.

 _Belle had given her his last name. Maybe there was hope yet._ “Rumplestiltskin, but you may call me Rumple if you wish.” He bowed in return. “What would you like for dinner, anything in particular?”

“I want whatever’s your favorite. You did kind of save me after all.” Colette followed him towards the dining room.

“Then, roast lamb we shall have, dearie.” Rumple opened the door for his daughter, gesturing her inside. “Be my guest.”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

CHAPTER NINETEEN- _On the way back to the dock_

“You look like you’ve never seen candy before!” Henry snickered at Kendra’s fascination with the assorted sweets.

“We have candy, various chocolates and other sugars, but nothing compared to this! How do they flavor all of this? Do they use some sort of magic?” Kendra pulled out an array of colored lollipops.

“No! They make it in factories all over the world. Next thing you’ll tell me is that you’ve never had ice cream!” Henry was practically dying of laughter.

“What’s ice cream?” Kendra’s eyes were wide.

“Okay, we definitely need to change that. As soon as we meet up with Colette, we’ll go and get some, deal?” Henry held out his hand to lock their agreement.

“Deal,” she graciously shook his hand.       

They stepped onto the dock where _The Savior Swan_ was at port. Kendra stepped onto the gangplank first, leading Henry through the cloaking spell.

“Colette! We’re here! Henry agreed to help us!” Kendra removed the disguise spell that she had been using, fluffing out her once again blonde hair. “Colette? That’s not funny, come out. Henry, look for her below deck. She should be here.” Kendra did not have time for this. She pulled out the case of potions Rumple had given her.

“Nope, nope, ah, here it is,” she pulled out a small blue bottle labeled _Tracking Potion_ and put the trunk back in its place. “Henry! Can you bring me something from Colette’s cabin? It’s the first room on the left. Something that looks personal please!”

Henry came up from below deck with Colette’s journal. “Will this work?” Henry handed her the leather bound book. Kendra flipped through the pages to see small sketches of wedding plans and entries about Colette’s various adventures with herself, Liam (little hearts adorning his name), Oliver, and Neal.

“This is perfect, Henry.” Kendra poured the liquid over the cover of the journal, careful not to ruin any of the pages. The book started glowing, but didn’t move from its position.

“No…this is supposed to work! If nothing’s happening then…she has to be okay…she can’t be…I promised nothing would happen to her…” Kendra choked on her words.

“I’m sure she’s okay…” Henry tried comforting his sister.

“IF THIS ISN’T WORKING SHE BLOODY ISN’T OKAY! COLETTE COULD BE DEAD OR HURT OR IN ANOTHER REALM AND I HAVE NO WAY TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS! SHE’S MY BEST FRIEND AND I’VE FAILED HER!”

“Kendra, about two years ago, when my-our mom was helping Elsa look for her sister Anna they used a spell like this. It glows brighter the closer you get to the person you are looking for it. I don’t think it would be glowing at all if she was dead.” Henry picked up the journal and walked around the deck of the ship. The light it was putting off got ever so brighter the closer he held it towards town.

“Henry you’re a genius!” Kendra took the book from him and started speedily walking towards the center of town.

“Um, Kendra, I was just wondering where you got that potion?” Henry stayed at her heels.

“My magic teacher, why?” Kendra responded quickly, she was more occupied with the task at hand.

“Who is?” Henry only knew of a select few that could make a potion of this nature.

“Rumplestiltskin, Rumple, Mr. Gold, The Dark One, Colette’s father, your grandfather, The Crocodile, whichever name you personally prefer, mate,” Kendra muttered.

“That’s what I thought…” Henry murmured to himself.

“Mate, it’s pointing towards this way.” Kendra turned towards the clock tower. “Rumple has really done his best to change, for Belle and his daughter. I didn’t trust him for a long time. I grew up hearing all of the stories from both Storybrooke and The Enchanted Forest about all of the bad things he had done and caused. When I finally agreed to start taking lessons from him, it was hard at first. I couldn’t bring myself to listen. One day, I lost control during a lesson and he risked himself to stop me from hurting anyone. I didn’t really give trusting him a second thought after that,” Kendra opened the door of the library for Henry. “Not surprised to see she wandered into the library.”

“That’s good to hear. Belle has had a really tough time raising Colette on her own,” Henry trotted inside.

“Actually, Colette didn’t actually find out that he was her father until two years ago. She has been taking lessons from Rumple since she was nine and a half though.” Kendra walked through the doors and nearly dropped the journal.

“We may have a problem…” Henry stood in the entry. There were bones as black as coal strewn about the floor, and what looked like shadows, imprisoned on the walls in a state of eternal suffering.

“COLETTE!” Kendra followed the glow to the center of the library. The light started burning her hands and she was forced to look away, and then there was nothing… “No…no…no…you can’t be gone…I need you…I’m alone now…I promised your father…I promised Liam…” Her hands balled up into tight fists, she clenched her jaw, trying to hold back the tears already flowing from her eyes. _This was not happening._

“Maybe…” Henry tried to give Kendra hope. That was the last thing they needed to let go of right now.

She whirled around flaunting the journal in his face. “DON’T YOU GET IT HENRY? SHE’S GONE! WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY! NO ONE IS GOING TO STAND IN MY WAY!” Kendra’s face twisted into a malicious glare. Her hands glowed red as she vanished into a cloud of black smoke, an earthquake rattled the library shelves. Henry was throttled backwards into the wall by the great amount of energy she exerted.

Henry got up and stumbled out of the library, holding tight to his left arm which had been injured upon the impact. He rushed towards the diner, where it seemed like everything was still carrying on as normal. He burst through the door, collapsing from the grueling pain in his shoulder.

“Henry, what happened?” Regina and Emma rushed to his side.

“I don’t think she meant to…she was just scared…we need to find her…before she hurts herself or anyone else…” Henry gasped, fluttering in and out of consciousness.

“Who? Who did this?” Regina tried keeping him away.

“Kend…” Henry’s world went black.


	21. Chapter Twenty

CHAPTER TWENTY- _The Underworld_

The air rushed around them as they made their descent. Colette, despite being completely disgusted with him, clung to Hades’ robes out of sheer fear for her life. She had to pull back a little, however, when the shadows in his robe started to cling to her as well. She cowered, and closed her eyes until the chariot suddenly stopped.

She looked up. The skeletons had disappeared, and they were at the bank of a glowing chartreuse river with mist swirling over the murky surface. She realized she was still clinging to Hades, and quickly stepped away and wiped her hands on her dress. Hades looked smug, and said “Jeez, I realize I’m a god n’ all, but please lady, restrain yourself.”

Colette only glared at him, knowing full well he was enjoying himself. She looked out across the river, what she assumed was the River Styx, and saw a barge coming towards them rather quickly out of the mist. A skeletal man dressed in a tattered black cloak steered the barge and stopped it at the bank.

Hades stepped on and slapped the bargeman on the back, saying “Charon, my man, how’ve ya been? How’s the newly dead?”

Charon only nodded, then turned his hooded gaze upon Colette. She shrank back, inching herself away from the barge. When Hades saw this, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the boat, putting an arm over her shoulders. He turned back to Charon, and said “Easy man, the lady’s with me, so she gets in free this time. Next time round she’ll be sure to pay you double or something, ‘kay?”

The bargeman nodded again, and the barge started to make its way along the River Styx. Colette gulped as she saw the souls floating in the churning river reach out to pull on her dress and Hades’ robe. He kicked them away, as if they were nothing. Her opinion of him lowered further, but as he was her only companion right now, she decided she may as well try small talk.

She swallowed a few times before saying “S-so, what do you mean, pay him double?”

Hades glanced down incredulously, and said “What do they teach mortals these days? You gotta pay Charon to cross the River, or you’ll just spend eons wandering the shores. And doesn’t that just sound like a party.” She nodded, noting his sarcasm. He continued, saying “Used to be that everyone was buried with some money on them, now we just get the oddballs that happen to have some extra change in their pockets. Hey, do you think you could spread the word after I destroy your town? Start some sort of ‘Give Money to the Dead’ campaign.” He looked at her expectantly.

She just stared at him. She was trying to deduce his sarcasm and sass as best she could, but it entirely eluded her. She remembered nothing in Greek Mythology saying that Hades was the god of Sarcasm, but he seemed to be the master of it. She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

He huffed, and remained silent for the rest of the ride. Colette was very thankful for the anthology of Greek Mythology her mother had brought with her for Colette to read. There was Cerberus, the three headed dog that guarded the gates to the Underworld. He was as vicious as she imagined, but Hades just casually threw a rather large steak at them, and they passed the beast unharmed. A giant skull shaped structure lay before them. The barge stopped in front of this place, and Hades gestured her forward.

“After you, m’lady.”

Colette glanced at him, and seeing no other option, started up the stairs to Hades’ Underworld Palace.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE- _Storybrooke Cemetery_

“Whoever did this is going to regret messing with The Savior and Captain Hook’s daughter.” Kendra waved her hands, dressing herself in full black leather pirate garb. A black leather headband adorned in black pearls caused her golden curls to cascade over one shoulder. Her eyeliner winged out giving her ocean colored eyes an intense glare.

Kendra strutted over to the mausoleum at the center of the graveyard. _Is this what I think it is?_ She stared at the insignia above the entrance, interlocking antlers. _This is exactly what I think it is. It’s Regina’s infamous vault. Let’s see what kind of fun we can find in here…_

She blew the doors off of their hinges with one swoop of her hand. She entered the tomb, tracing her fingers across the dusty coffin. She pushed the casket to the side, revealing the passage down into Regina’s lair. Kendra descended the stairs to find herself surrounded by all sorts of spell books, potions, and various magical items. She took a moment to admire her new found look in Regina’s prized mirror. The dim lighting of the vault gave Kendra an even more sinister appearance in the tangled onyx framed looking glass. It was the first time Kendra ever found herself looking like a true pirate. _I could get used to this. No ball gowns or formalities, no titles or superiors, just me and a chance to be a real pirate, just like I was always meant to be. Most importantly, I will have no one, NO ONE, to stand in my way._

Kendra looked down at the crimson sparks still emitting from her fingertips. _Is this what true power feels like? Not holding anything back?_ Adrenaline continued to course through her veins. _If it is, I am never giving this up._ “Colette, I vow not to rest until you are avenged. I will destroy everything in my path until the person who is responsible is lying dead at my feet,” Kendra spat.

She flew to the shelves, plucking the first dark magic book she could find. It had a single ruby heart in the center, surrounded by gold embellishment on a dull silver cover. Kendra undid the golden clasps and opened the book, revealing the ominous secrets within. She had read about dark magic in her free time, something, until now, she had always tried to avoid and vowed never to use. But, her thirst for vengeance drew her to the pages. Kendra took in every word, inhaling them off of the pages. Every turn of the parchment sucked her into the darkness even more.

Dawn had risen by the time Kendra had finished consuming the spells that lined each and every page of the books in Regina’s vault. _Rumplestiltskin had always been right. I am powerful, more so than I ever could have imagined. Maybe I’m even greater than The Dark One or my mother, The Savior. My mother, the chosen one, the hope, The Savior, there will be no more living in her all-mighty shadow anymore. I will be the supreme wielder of magic._ The thoughts reeled in her mind. Kendra looked at herself one last time in the mirror, letting out a villainous cackle before retiring from the vault.

“Who are you and what the hell do you think are doing?” Regina was marching towards her vault.

“Stay back. My fight is not with you, Regina. I don’t want to hurt you,” Kendra growled. The sparks falling from her hands intensified.

“I’ll ask again. Who are you? Are _you_ the person that hurt my son?” Regina hissed.

 _Hurt Henry? I would never…oh, no. I must have hit him when I lost control._ “I SAID GET BACK!” Kendra opened a portal in front of herself to prevent Regina from moving any closer.

Kendra was blasted backwards by Regina’s own magic, causing her portal that was defending her to collapse. Kendra retaliated with the full force of her new dark magic powers, sending a fireball straight at Regina. While Regina was forced to counter the spell, Kendra teleported herself back to _The Savior Swan._

“That little coward is going to pay.” Regina stormed down into the mausoleum to find all of her spell books and magical items strewn across the floor. Regina didn’t even bother to begin to clean up the mess. She had to go back to the hospital to see how Henry was doing. “That girl is going to get what she deserves. The Evil Queen will always win against a novice, hormonal, teenager dabbling in a bit of dark magic,” she muttered to herself.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO- _Storybrooke Hospital, Later That Morning_

Emma rushed to the hospital as soon as she got up. She made sure she grabbed a few of Henry’s favorite comic books on her way out the door, knowing that the boredom would soon be getting to him. Once she got there, she was surprised to see Killian and Regina already there in Henry’s room. Regina had also brought some of Henry’s favorite books, and it appeared as if Killian had brought an assortment of different flavored Jell-O varieties from Granny’s.

“Heya, kid.” Emma said as she bent down to kiss Henry’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Just fine, a bit sleepy from the pain meds, but otherwise I’m good.”

“Good to hear,” she said, and breathed a sigh of relief. His arm was held up in a sling, and though Doctor Whale had informed her last night that it would require surgery, Henry would be back to normal within two weeks’ time at most.

“Here, Henry, try some of the Jell-O. It has magical healing abilities. I had some when I was here, and so did your father, and we both recovered with fantastic speed. It’s sure to help you as well.” Killian said as he handed Henry a cup full of lime gelatin.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Killian, I thought I already explained to you that it’s just easy on the stomach, that’s all. It doesn’t have any healing properties whatsoever.”

“You just keep telling yourself that, Swan.”                            

“Well, as fascinating as this Jell-O debate is, I have to get to work.” She kissed Henry’s cheek, and then walked out the door, motioning for Emma to following her. Emma was confused, but followed nonetheless, leaving Killian there to interrogate Henry about Jell-O and if different flavors had different abilities.

“What is it, Regina? Did you find anything?”

Regina glanced at Henry, then back at Emma. “Well, I didn’t, until this morning. I was searching through the books of magic lying around at home,” Here Emma quirked an eyebrow, wondering what magical things Regina would be up to at home, but let her continue, “and finding nothing, I decided to go the vault. On my way there, I saw someone coming out of there. It was a teenage girl, definitely full of dark magic, and she then had the audacity to attack me using one of my own spells against me. And then she just teleported away, the coward. I think she might be the one who hurt our son.”

Emma nodded. This seemed to make sense, but neither of the two girls who interrupted the baby shower had seemed dark. “But what about the two girls from earlier? Is this a third one?”

“I don’t know, but my guess is that either this girl was part of what the other two girls were running from, or that one happened to be dark all along and has finally shown her true colors. If that’s the case, then I’m worried about the safety of the second girl.”

“Yeah. Should we ask Henry about this? He might be able to help us piece this all together.”

Regina nodded. “I really do have to go though. I have a committee meeting to discuss the whirlpool at the harbor. It’s apparently getting in the way of our fishing industry. Killian should probably come with me too. Could you be so kind as to persuade him to come along?”

“All right.”

Emma walked back into Henry’s room. Killian was just asking “But I had blue, and that cured me of my physical injuries, so since you also had physical injuries, you need to have the blue! But then again your father had green…”

“I already told you, it doesn’t work that way. Plus, my favorite is cherry, so can you please just pass me the red Jell-O?”

“Killian, can you go with Regina to this meeting? They’re going to talk about the whirlpool at the docks.”

Killian smiled, kissed her cheek and said “As you wish.” As he walked out the door.

“Hey Henry?” Emma said as she sat down on the edge of his hospital bed, “can you please tell me who it was that hurt you?”

Henry looked away. “I’m not sure you’d believe me…”

Emma gave him a look. “No, really!” Henry said, “This is a bit outlandish even by Storybrooke standards.”

Emma deepened the look until Henry finally cracked. He sighed, then said “She’s your daughter from the future, Kendra. She and Belle’s daughter, Colette, came to our time to help us get out of Storybrooke from some sort impending evil curse, and then they were chased away by Grandpa and Killian. Well, then Colette went missing from the Library and Kendra went evil, and I know she didn’t _mean_ to hurt me, she’s just upset about Colette. Does that make any sense? Mom?”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE- _In the Underworld_

Colette spun slowly around and took in her surroundings. She was inside of the skull shaped building now, everything a murky shade of grey and black. Open gaps in the wall looked out upon the different parts of the Underworld. Cracked walls of rock made up the walls, supported by columns of the blackened skeletons of monsters that met in the center of the ceiling, creating a grotesque sort of chandelier. A giant map of the world with small markers and figures laid out upon it the center of the floor on a large circular table. Other than that, there was nothing but geometric mosaics making up the floor.

“Home sweet home,” Hades said as he swept past her. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Seeing nothing that could really count as furniture or anything “comfortable” in the room, Colette just stood there rubbing her arms together. Suddenly a scream pierced through the room, making Colette jump almost out of her skin. A transparent figure swooped through a hole in the ceiling, entirely surrounded in a blueish glow with gaunt features. The ghostly creature flew through one of the openings in the wall, and with a little ding a sign above the opening now read “Over 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,003 Served.”

“Ignore that, happens all the time.” Hades said as he continued to study the map. “Hey sweetheart, come over her a sec.”

Colette hesitantly sidled over to the map, making sure to keep as much distance as she could between her and the Lord of the Dead.

“So who is the Savior? Who _exactly_ am I looking for?” Hades asked.

Colette decided then and there to not tell him a thing. Kendra would come for her. She was sure of it. Absolutely sure. She would _never_ break, not for this scoundrel smirking in front of her.

“Can you make a sketch or something? Show me her Instagram account? Facebook? I’ll settle for twitter even.”

Colette said nothing (not like she actually could, since once again Hades was making no sense to her).

“Come on, sweet heart, don’t be like that. What can I use against this Savior?”

Again, nothing.

Hades sighed. “Please. I need some info here. Anything! Hair color? Height? Zodiac sign? Blood type? Social Security number? ANYTHING???”

Hades glowered at her, gave a very exasperated sigh, and then gestured at the map.

“See this?” He said, gesturing towards the map in front of him, “this is all my perfect strategizing, every detail laid out with perfect precision. Now, this is what your little friend the Savior is going to do.” And with that the entire map was consumed with blue flames. Colette quickly stepped back to avoid being burned.

“So, here’s the deal. I need you to tell me everything you know about the Savior and what I can use against her, and in return,” He gave her a sinister glare that chilled Colette to the bones.

“I’ll let you live.” He smiled, revealing his pointed teeth. Colette gulped. “Think on it a while, I’ve got some more business to attend to. See ya later, tootz.” Hades disappeared.

Colette once again looked about her. Hades had sealed up the door she came in through, and she didn’t want to risk jumping out of one of the windows. “What do I do…what do I do…” she said to herself quietly, and with that, the tears she had been holding back broke free, and she sank down onto the floor weeping.

 _Get it together, Colette!_ She thought to herself. _This is not time for crying. Get a hold of your wits, and use them to get yourself out of this predicament!_

Colette wiped away her tears, took some deep breaths, and thought through her situation. _Well, I may still have my magic._ She tried a generating a small wind, and her skirts rustled about her. Her mouth quirked up in a small grin. She was sure that Hades had no clue that she had any sort of magical abilities at all.

Immediately she started pacing the length of the floor, thinking through all of the spells and lessons her father had spent countless hours drilling into her head. She didn’t think she could teleport herself out of there, but maybe she could call up the spirit of someone who could help.

Hades had mentioned something about Hercules, maybe he was worth a shot. She shut her eyes, concentrated, _concentrated….._

Sadly nothing. She sighed, and decided to rearrange Hades map in the meantime to spite him.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR- _Back Home in The Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow White and King David’s Castle_

“Hey Liam, Neal, can I talk to you for a second?” Oliver came trotting into the foyer, bow and quiver slung over his back, where the two princes were talking.

“Sure, Oliver, what is it?” Liam asked.

“Is…is Kendra happy?” Oliver swallowed.

“What? What do you mean?” Neal looked puzzled.

“Is she happy…with…Leif?

“I think so…Although every once and a while she comes back from Arendelle pretty stressed out.” Liam said hesitantly.

“Why?” Oliver questioned.

“Well, evidently, while she is there Elsa insists on teaching her how to run the kingdom. If Elsa never produces an heir of her own, Leif will eventually take over as King of Arendelle. If Kendra and Leif end up, you know, getting married someday, that means Kendra will someday be the Queen of Arendelle,” Liam explained.

“Why do you want to know so badly?” Neal glanced at Oliver.

“Oh, no reason really. It’s stupid, forget I ever asked…” his voice trailed off.

“Wait, do you, _like her?_ Like, _like her, like her?_ ” Neal pried.

“Maybe…” Oliver mumbled under his breath, staring off at the wall.

“Are you serious? Oliver, that’s great…well, not great because she’s in a relationship, but still!” Liam slapped Oliver on the back.

“It doesn’t matter though. She is clearly in _love_ with Prince Leif. My mom may have been a queen at one point, but I am really no one special, just a Merry Man. I may be called a prince, but I don’t ever feel like it. Leif has the crown, the looks, the money the-“

“Oliver, do you really think Kendra, the least girly princess _ever_ , to care about him being royalty. Kendra hates being called a princess. How do you think she would feel about being called queen? She insists that the entire royal navy calls her Captain Kendra Jones, not Princess of The Enchanted Forest. If that’s all you are worried about, you should go for it. At the very least you can tell her how you feel. What can it hurt?” Neal smirked at Oliver.

“Um, our friendship, her relationship, Leif, if Killian finds out, probably my face.” Oliver winced at the thought of Killian coming after him. Watching the pirate go after Leif was painful enough.

“Oliver, let me say that true love is worth chasing after. If you really care about my sister like you say you do, I am behind you. My father isn’t all as bad as he seems, believe me when I say, that there is a lot worse when it comes to overprotective fathers. I have been choked, multiple times by Colette’s father. You should have seen him when I asked him for his blessing to marry her. I was ninety percent sure I wasn’t going to live through that. Anyways, my point is, you won’t know how she feels until you ask her. If you don’t do anything about it now you may lose her forever.”

“But what about Leif? He hasn’t done anything to me and I really don’t want to ruin his relationship if Kendra does happen to feel the same way.” Oliver kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure the Prince of Arendelle wasn’t walking in on their conversation.

“What matters here is her. It is ultimately her decision, not his. Personally, I can never see those two actually getting married and starting a family. Leif is too much of the princely type to really understand her fully. Yeah, he has grown up around magic, but so have you. Be a man and talk to her. She isn’t going to bite…I don’t _think_ she’ll bite…” Neal said.

“I actually wrote her a letter, to tell her how I feel about her, since it’s hard for me to say it in person. I wasn’t actually going to give it to her, but you guys really helped, so…it looks like I’m going to do it.” Oliver reached into his pocket where he had been keeping the letter, but he found it empty. “Oh, no.”

“What?” Neal asked.

“I lost it…” Oliver sighed, running his hand through his black hair.

“When’s the last time you wore that cloak?” Liam inquired.

“The day before Kendra and Colette left…The day we were loading _The Savior Swan._ ” Oliver took a deep breath. “I lost on the ship didn’t I?”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE- _Back in Storybrooke, The Savior Swan_

 _I hurt my brother. I bloody well hurt my brother._ Kendra looked down at the shower of sparks, still flowing from her hands, as she retreated into her cabin, taking the trunk of potions that Rumple had provided with her. Kendra placed the trunk onto her bed and opened it. She rummaged through the various incantations to try and find ones with healing abilities. Nothing. _Of bloody course I lack the capabilities to learn anything having to do with healing. Colette would be able to fix this._

Kendra picked up an empty bottle and threw it across her quarters, watching as it shattered against the wall. A piece of paper, neatly folded lay within the shards of broken glass. Kendra trudged across the room, frowning as she knelt down to pick up the parchment. Her name was neatly inscribed across it, with an arrow marked through it. _Oliver?_ She carefully undid the seal, and read it.

_Dearest Kendra,_

_I doubt you will ever read this, because I am too much of a coward to actually hand it to you. I don’t even know how to do this, so I am just going to start from the beginning. We have grown up together, as best friends. I loved the days when we were younger. You, Liam, Neal, Colette, and I would always have the best adventures out in the courtyard or the forest. I have always been happy with us being friends. I have to confess though, two years ago, when we were dealing with our parents from the past at the same time we were trying to attend a ball, something changed for me. I have never seen you look as beautiful as you did that night. Even though you were stressed out, you still managed to shine out on the ballroom floor. As far as I was concerned, you were the only one in the room. After you started taking lessons from Rumplestiltskin, I could tell that your confidence grew tremendously. You became even stronger, braver, and more stunning than you have ever been before. To be honest, I have kept asking you to teach me how to sword fight, not because I really want to learn how to, but because I just want to spend more time with you. I am not asking you to give up what you have with Leif. I just needed to tell you how I felt before I lost the chance. Kendra Swan Jones, I love you, and I just want you to return home safe. If anyone has the ability to do this, it’s you._

_All my love, see you soon,_

_Oliver_

Tears slowly rolled down Kendra’s cheeks, causing her makeup to run. _Why the bloody hell am I crying?_ Kendra twisted the ring Leif had given her around her finger, slowly slipping it off. _Why am I even thinking about this? I don’t have feelings for Oliver…_ Kendra looked at a sketch of Colette, Liam, Neal, Oliver, and herself sitting on the small vanity in her cabin. _Or do I?_

Kendra looked at the neat handwriting that spanned the page. His graceful lettering that had come from the years of writing tutoring that both of them had received was evident. The page was clean and without error. Oliver must have rewritten it several times in order for it to exist in such a state. _How long had he been working on this?_ Kendra wondered to herself as she reread the letter, trying to soak up every detail. Why had she never noticed how he felt before? Sure she was never one to express her feelings too openly, but evidently neither was he.

Her eyes kept falling to the place where he had written her full name. The elegance that seemed to land on each letter mesmerized her. Kendra Swan…few people actually knew her middle name and even fewer used it. _Does Leif even know my middle name?_ Hearing her middle name had always had a calming feeling to her. Killian always used it to comfort Kendra, calling her “his little Swan” after her mother. What she wouldn’t do to be back in their arms pretending none of this had ever happened. The fact that Oliver would go through all of this trouble to make her feel like this, must mean that he really cared about her…

 _Colette would know what to do. She would probably tell me to follow my heart, dreams or something like that._ Kendra placed the ring next to the drawing and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out her diamond tiara. _Is this what I want? To be tied down to a crown as a queen? That is where I’ll end up if I stay on this path with Leif. I’d end up a queen that is a danger to all of her kingdom and loved ones. If I choose Oliver, I would be able to stay in Misthaven as long as I wanted. I would get to be around all of my family, but what is Liam going to say when he finds out that I let his fiancée die? My best friend. Rumple was right when he says all magic comes with a price. Mine is that I can never be with anyone. Ever._

Kendra retreated back to her bed, crying herself to sleep. She was cold, hungry, alone, and a danger to everyone around her. All of her efforts to stop the sparks from cascading from her hands had failed. She couldn’t control all of the magic she possessed. She had become a monster, just like Rumplestiltskin once was. Her mother had always told her that evil isn’t born, it’s made. Kendra would just be another villain, without a happy ending…


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX- Storybrooke Hospital

“Hello? Mom? Are you okay?” Henry waved his hand in front of Emma’s face.

“What is she like?” Emma said timidly, placing one hand on her swollen stomach.

“For starters, she looks mostly like you, but with Killian’s eyes. She is probably closer to his height as well, maybe only an inch or so shorter than him. She also has his accent and talks all pirate-like. Actually, Madison, the girl I brought to the shower was Kendra. She just had some kind of cloaking spell so you wouldn’t get suspicious of why she looked so much like you. Not to mention her run in earlier with her grandfather and father. She has magic like you do, but it isn’t exactly like yours. Up until she lost control, she was really nice. Extremely scared and confused, but nice nevertheless,” Henry smiled.

“Was she just scared because she doesn’t know where Colette is?” Emma now just wanted to make sure that she was alright. She believed that Henry was telling the truth about her and she personally wanted to get to her before Regina could.

“Well, that’s only half of it. Kendra has never lived in Storybrooke. She’s lived in The Enchanted Forest all her life.”

“How’s that possible? There aren’t any more magic beans or any other type of portal opening devices that we know of.”

“Kendra’s one. I mean, she can open portals. That’s how she and Colette got to Storybrooke. According to her, they came to get everyone in town out of Storybrooke and back into The Enchanted Forest before the town is destroyed.”

“Where do you think she is?”

“I don’t know. The only place I could think of her being is one her ship. She brought it here with her and it’s at the docks. I’ll have to show you where it is because it is under a protection spell.” Henry started to get out of the hospital bed.

“Slow down. Let me see if we can get you out of here and then we will go and see if we can find her or any clues on the ship.” Emma stood up, and walked towards the door.

“So you’re in on Operation Swan?” Henry beamed.

“Operation Swan?” Emma smirked.

“Yeah. Your maiden name was Swan, Kendra’s ship is named The Savior Swan, plus Killian evidently made her middle name Swan, so I’d say it’s pretty fitting.”

“Perfect. Just wait here and I’ll be right back.” Emma disappeared down the hall.

Henry threw off the covers and grabbed the stack of clothes Regina had left for him to change into. He quickly put them on, well as quickly as he could with a sling on. Emma returned just as Henry finished getting dressed.

“Someone’s ready to go. Whale said take it easy, since you still need surgery, but you can come. Just try and be careful.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Says the person who’s six months pregnant with twins.”

“Just don’t tell Killian, or my mother, or my father. Come on. Let’s go find your sister.” Emma ushered him out the door.

Emma and Henry arrived at the docks, which were completely quiet. “Thanks to that meeting about the whirlpool slash portal thing, we won’t have anyone wondering what we are up to. Right Henry?”

“Yeah, undercover Operation Swan is going great. The ship should be over there.” Henry pointed to the dock that Kendra had taken him to yesterday. He grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it towards where the gangplank should be. It scattered across the passageway onto the ship and Henry was the first to step inside of the spell. Emma followed closely behind, gasping when the grand ship was revealed.

“Henry, I get the uneasy feeling that we shouldn’t be here.” Emma listened carefully for any signs of movement.

“Mom, I don’t think she’s here…” Henry started climbed up to the helm.

“Henry, get back down here. I really don’t think…” Emma swore she could hear something moving somewhere on the ship.

“Welcome aboard The Savior Swan! I’ll be your captain for the journey” Henry joked, holding his good arm in a salute.

“I beg to differ, mate.”


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN-The Underworld

Colette sighed as she leaned against the table that held Hades’ map. She had lost all sense of time, and was growing rather bored waiting for something to happen. She desperately wished she had thought ahead and had grabbed a few books from the library before Hades snatched her.

Not for the first time, she wished she had Kendra’s teleportation power. Kendra, she thought, I wonder how she’s doing? She must have realized I’m missing by now. Oh, I dearly hope she’s kept it together.

She knew how easily Kendra could become consumed by her emotions. One time, when they were both very little and Colette had only just discovered that she had magic, she had refused to see Kendra for fear of her own magic. Kendra had thrown one of the worst tantrums in recorded history, and senselessly got not only her father’s crew but the entirety of the Royal Navy to bring Colette back to the palace. From that point on, Colette not only kept a permanent room at the palace, but she had tried to become her friend’s emotional grounding point. It had worked well so far, but now…she was afraid of what Kendra might do alone in Storybrooke.

She sighed again. She found herself wishing for the blue-haired mongrel to return so she might actually have something to do.

Suddenly, a burst of hoarse, cackling laughter echoed through the room. Colette spun around, and shouted “Who’s there?”

The cackling continued, but as she turned around again, she saw three short, grotesque women swathed in draping cloaks of black in the far side of the room. One had a large eyeball, while the others only had empty sockets where their eyes should have been. They had string strewn around them, and one carried a pair of dented metal scissors. She gasped. It was the Fates.

“Don’t worry, dear, we don’t bite.”

“We knew you’d be afraid.”

“We know everything!”

“Past, present, and future. Come closer,” they all said in unison.

Hesitantly, Colette came their way, but made sure there was a still a good three feet between them and her.

“Oooo, she’s a lovely lass, isn’t she?” The middle one said, reaching forward and grabbing Colette’s wrist.

“Wish I could look like that again.”

“You never looked like that!”

“Um…” Colette was getting more freaked out by the second. From the vague myths she had read about the three Fates, she knew that having them here was not a good sign. Then again, neither was being trapped in the Underworld. “Excuse me, but, um, what exactly are you doing here?”

“We’re supposed to have a meeting with Hades but-“

“He’s late, as expected.”

“But we wanted to see how you were doing, dear.”

“We’ve taken an interest in your little Storybrooke.”

“And since we know how things will unfold-“

“Shh! We’re not supposed to reveal the future!”

“But she’s from the future!”

“But she doesn’t know about the near future, or Kendra-“

“SHH!”

As they spoke, they kept passing the eyeball from one sister to the other. Colette had to stop herself from retching, as they still had a hold of her wrist. This little bit about Kendra concerned her though. What was happening with her? “Could you please tell me what’s happening with my friend? And maybe even my fiancée?”

“Sorry dear, but we’re not supposed to tell.”

Colette kept trying. “Not even what’s happening currently?”

The three Fates looked at each other, or, well, turned to each other as if they were, and the one who seemed to be in charge sighed. “Oh all right. It could do no harm for you to know what’s happening currently.”

“But we warn you dear,” said the short plump one, “you may not like what you hear.”

“That’s alright. I believe it would be better to know than being stuck in the dark.”

“Very well.”

The tall one plucked the eyeball from her sister’s face, and held it up. The eyeball suddenly glowed, and became a large glowing series of images as the Fates spoke.

“In the Enchanted Forest, boys worry about the two girls they had to wish farewell.

One has a promise, one has a crown, one has a wish, and one has a secret never to tell.

In Storybrooke, a young lass finds dark magic within,

She has kept it hidden, but soon she will lose control and the darkness will win.

Unless reunited with her friend she be –“

“Ladies! Looking as lovely as ever. Did you do something new with your hair?” Hades said as he appeared and sauntered across the room. “See you met my guest. Cute little thing, actually picked her up from-“

“Storybrooke. We know!”

“Not this again…” Hades muttered to himself.

Colette meanwhile, was silently fuming. He interrupted the Fates just when they were about to provide the last piece of information! From what she could piece together, something was happening with the boys, and Kendra had dark magic? Where had that come from? And what will happen when she loses control, will she end up hurting the town? Has she hurt someone already? Thoughts swirled around her head, but she snapped herself out of it. Get it together, Colette! Hear what he has to ask them, and maybe you can use it against him in some way and get out of here!

“Alright, ladies, sorry I’m late, but I just have a little question that needs answering. I was wondering if this little issue of Miss Almighty Savior can be resolved by using sweetheart over there.” Hades said, gesturing to Colette.

“We’ve told you enough.”

“Remember the prophecy we’ve given!”

“But the girl does know valuable things.”

“Things are happening in Storybrooke that you have not planned for –“

“But you can use this to your advantage if you’re clever!”

“Ask the girl.”

“Do so nicely!”

“And perhaps she will reveal all.”

They cackled, then swirled around the still floating eyeball and disappeared.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT- _The Savior Swan_

“Whoa, Kendra, when did you make a wardrobe change? Why are there sparks coming from your hands? Were you crying? Did we wake you up?” Henry fired question after question at his sister.

“Henry, you shouldn’t be here, and neither should she.” Kendra stood in the doorway of her cabin, groggily rubbing the sleep out of her red, puffy eyes. “I can’t control it. You are putting yourselves in danger by being here with me. I feel really bad about hurting you, and I don’t want to do it again.”

“It’s okay. We’re here to help. I told mom everything. She’s in on Operation Swan.” Henry took a few steps towards Kendra.

“Henry, I’m serious.” Kendra began backing up into her quarters, hands held out in front of her.

“Have you ever lost control of your magic before?” Emma stood back, taking in her future daughter’s appearance.

“Many times, but never like this. I’ve never actually hurt anyone before.” Kendra looked down at her hands.

“I don’t know if you know this, but I once lost control of my magic. I even hurt Henry, just like you did.” Emma started walking towards Kendra, holding out her hand. “You just have to trust yourself.”

Kendra hesitantly reached her own hand towards her mother’s. “Mom, I don’t know if I can.”

“It’s going to be okay, Kendra. I’m here to help you. I won’t leave here until you try.”

Kendra placed her hand in Emma’s, watching the sparks subside. “See, you’re just fine.” Emma placed her other hand on Kendra’s cheek, looking into her blue eyes.

“Thank you, mother.” Kendra gave Emma as much of a hug as she could give her around her stomach. Kendra stepped back, smiling. “Do you think we could get something to eat before we start on Operation Swan? I’m starving.”

“Of course we can. Also, I promise we will find out what happened to Colette. You can’t lose hope. She may still be alive.” Emma put one arm around Kendra and the other around Henry. “Let’s get you cleaned up at the house, and we can go pick up Granny’s. What do you say?”

“I’d like that.” Kendra leaned her head against her mother as they walked towards her parent’s seaside house.

\----------0----------

Kendra came out of the bathroom, hair still wet. She had put the clothes she had received from her grandmother and mother back in her time back on. “Whatever the hell that hot rain thing is in there, I love it!”

“The shower?” Henry laughed.

“I guess so,” Kendra shrugged. “Don’t expect me to know all of your modern conveniences. I grew up in The Enchanted Forest, mate. If I wasn’t royalty, I’d be lucky to have hot water for a bath at all.”

“Do you want to see where you are, I mean were going to grow up?” Henry asked.

“Can I?” Kendra pleaded.

“It is technically yours isn’t it?” Henry led Kendra down the hallway and opened a white door at the end. A calming mixture of navy and white lay about the nursery. A snowy colored crib was on either side of the room. A white letter L was over the crib on the right side of the room and a K to match was over the one on the left side. Various naval themed items adorned the walls and shelves, and Kendra couldn’t help but smile at what could have been hers.

“The only things I recognize are the two white letters. Those somehow made it over in the escape from Storybrooke. I still have mine in my room to this day and Liam has his. They are really the only things we have to remind us where we came from,” Kendra balled her fists. This is the life I could have had. The life that this mystery person had taken away from everyone that I care about. The person that I am going to make pay for everything that they have done, or rather going to do.

“Do you ever wish you lived in Storybrooke?” Henry questioned, snapping Kendra out of her own thoughts.

“I don’t know. I suppose I have thought about it before, but being this is the first time I have ever actually experienced it, I have honestly never really had an opinion on the matter. It would be nice to not have to worry about the overwhelming shadow of a crown on my head,” Kendra sighed.

“I can see that,” Henry nodded as he and Kendra left the nursery and strolled into the main living space.

“Henry, Kendra, are you ready?” Emma walked into the living room.

“Aye. Just give me a second…” Kendra waved her hands, drying her hair into loose waves like her mother’s.

“Come on, mini pirate me. Let’s go.” Emma ushered both of them out the door.

“What’s your brother like?” Emma asked as they walked towards the diner.

“He looks a lot like father, but is more similar to grandpa. Liam doesn’t really like the sea. He’d rather be performing his princely duties, or spending time with his girlfriend…” Kendra faded off.

“Who’s his girlfriend?” Henry asked.

“Colette. She’s actually his fiancée now. They got engaged right before we left.” Kendra said solemnly.

“Sorry… Henry said sheepishly.

“It’s alright, mate. You didn’t know.”

“So, how did I turn out?” Henry bumped Kendra in the arm with his good elbow.

“How does married with two kids sound?” Kendra looked over at her brother.

“I’m married? With kids? Boys or girls?” Henry asked quickly.

“Henry! You can ask about that later, but I don’t really want to think about you all grown up like that. Kendra has been enough of a surprise for today,” Emma sighed.

Kendra leaned over to Henry’s ear. “Two little girls.”

Henry smiled back at Kendra. “What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?” Emma shot a glare at Henry.

“It’s kind of complicated right now. I’d prefer not to talk about it.” Kendra looked at her mother, mouthing help me, to get Henry to stop with all of the questions.

“Changing the subject, what do you like to eat? I know you probably aren’t very familiar with the food we have here.” Emma said as they turned the last corner towards Granny’s.

“I’m not terribly picky. I’ve grown up eating both in the castle and out in the woods catching my own food. Granny has practically been begging me to eat at the diner on my trip for two years now,” Kendra smirked.

“Goodness you look like your father when you do that,” Emma mumbled.

“Do what?” Kendra raised her eyebrow.

“That. The thing with your eyebrows and smile. Stop it,” Emma chuckled.

“Does it bother you that much, mother?” Kendra laughed.

“Just get in the restaurant.” Emma practically booted Kendra and Henry inside.

Henry scurried over to a booth, patting the seat next to him for Kendra to sit down. Kendra beamed as she took the spot next to him. Is this what it would be like if we still lived in Storybrooke, minus Henry being younger than me of course?

Ruby trotted over to the table. “Who’s this? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“I’m nobody important.” Kendra said, avoiding Ruby’s gaze.

Ruby sniffed the air and Kendra hoped that her werewolf senses wouldn’t be able to pick up on her scent that the Ruby from her time said was like Emma mixed with the sea. “Is it dress like Emma day or something? You look almost exactly like her. Can I get you guys something to drink? My guess is hot chocolate with cinnamon for Henry and Emma, but what about you?”

“I guess I will have one of those too.” Kendra muttered, trying to hide her accent.

Emma’s phone started to ring, and Kendra nearly jumped out of the booth. “What the bloody hell is that?”

“A phone. You use it to talk to people when you aren’t around them.” She held up the glowing device. “For instance, your father.” Emma answered the phone. “Hi, Killian. Just eating at Granny’s. Is the meeting done? Can you meet us here? Um…” Emma looked at Kendra, who shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Just make sure Regina doesn’t come here too. Because, I have enough problems to deal with right now. Would you just get over here? Love you too. Bye.” Emma put up the phone. “Are you ready to meet your father?”

“The question is: is he ready to meet me?”


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE- _The docks, The Enchanted Forest, About eleven years into the future_

“Kendra, this is your worst idea by far,” Liam whispered.

“What, brother? Are you scared of a little adventure?” Kendra pulled her cloak further down over her head.

“No, it’s just we shouldn’t be down here without an escort.”

“Father is down here if anything happens. We are just coming down here to see some pirate ships, nothing major.”

“Yeah, pirate ships, full of pirates that would probably do anything to get their hands on a young prince or princess,” Liam warned.

“I can take care of myself, mate. Need I remind you that we are pirates as well?” Her blue eyes shone as they approached the grand ships.

“We’re half-pirate, and I don’t think that a couple of eleven year olds can hold their own against a horde of full grown men.”

“Have fun running back to the castle then. I am going to see some pirate ships.” Kendra trotted off towards one that was only a few places down from where _The Jolly Roger_ was at port.

“I am not going to let my sister just waltz right into danger!”

“Please…danger is my middle name,” Kendra smirked.

“No, it’s Swan. Now get back here before I go and find father,” Liam said firmly.

“I’m not listening.” Kendra turned around and put her hands over her ears, sticking her tongue out at her brother, walking backwards along the docks.

“Watch out!” Liam yelled, as Kendra ran into someone. She fell down, her hood coming off, as she gaped at the tall man.

“What do we have here, men?” He was dressed in red suede and brown leather pirate attire, much too nice for just any member of a pirate crew. He was wearing a black tricorn with brown stitching, and had long curly black hair that reached just past his shoulders.

 _Of course I run into the bloody captain._ Kendra shot a quick glance back her brother mouthing go get father, now. Liam nodded and ran towards _The Jolly Roger_.

“Well, lass, it seems as though your partner abandoned you. Now, why would a young lady like you be running around a pirate ship?” He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. “Captain Blackbeard at your service. Now why don’t you tell me your name?”

“None of your bloody business. Let go of me!” Kendra jerked on her arm, trying to pry it from his grip. She had heard many tales of Blackbeard from her father and she knew it was one pirate she did not want to mess with.

“Mouthy little thing, aren’t you? Anyone know who this lass belongs to?” Blackbeard turned towards his men. “Do you think we could get a sizable ransom from her?”

“I don’t know Captain, but she’s armed,” someone from the crew pointed out the sword hanging from her hip.

Blackbeard removed it from its sheath, examining it closely. “Kendra, is it? This is quite the expensive scabbard you have. It is an interesting choice to carry around a type of blade usually possessed by pirates.”

“Give it back! It’s mine! You dirty, rotten, bloody pirate!” Kendra fought against him.

“Blackbeard! Let her go!” Killian came running onto the dock, sword drawn, Liam following closely behind.

“Captain Hook. It has been a while since I’ve seen you. It looks like you really have gone soft, coming to the rescue of a little girl.” Blackbeard held Kendra’s own sword against her throat. “If you want her, why don’t we make a trade?”

“What do you want?” Killian clenched his jaw, locking his eyes with those of his frightened daughter.

“ _The Jolly Roger_ back of course. Seems like a fair trade, this lass’s life for a ship.” Blackbeard relaxed the grip on Kendra’s sword.

“NO!” Kendra grabbed the blade of the sword and elbowed Blackbeard in the stomach. Light erupted from her hands and she was suddenly standing next to her father.

“What did you just do?” Liam looked at his sister, startled.

“I don’t know…” Kendra looked down at the light emanating from her hands and quickly hid them beneath her cloak. “I think it was magic.”

“That girl is a demon.” Blackbeard shook an accusing finger at Kendra.

“ _Do not_ call my daughter a demon,” Killian threatened.

“Daughter? So Captain Hook settled down and had a couple of kids? I assume the boy is yours too?” Blackbeard chuckled.

“I order you and your crew to leave this port and never return,” Killian scowled.

“Under whose authority?”

“Mine.” Emma had rushed down to port to join Killian, a large portion of the royal guard behind her. “I’ll deal with you two later,” Emma said as she walked by the twins. “By order of Princess Emma of Misthaven, you are forbidden to return.”

Blackbeard glanced between the twins, Killian, and Emma, smiling as he noticed the resemblance. “You had children with, maybe even married a princess. I must give you props there Hook. Let me tell you that it won’t be the last you’ve seen of me. I will get that ship back, and if not I guess I can settle for a prince or little monster of a princess.” He boarded his ship, and started barking out orders to the crew.

“What have I told you?” Emma bent down to Kendra’s eye level. “It isn’t safe for you two to be running amuck outside the castle without anyone to watch you.” She wrapped her arms around the both of them. “You could have been killed.”

“Love, the important thing is that they are fine. Now, Kendra, let me see your hands,” Killian held out his own hand for her and she quickly shook her head no. “ _Kendra._ ”

“Killian, what do you mean see her hands? What happened?” Panic rose in Emma’s voice.

“Kendra."

She shakily took her hands out for her parents to see. They a few sparks coming from them and they were glowing faintly. “Is it?”

Emma nodded, “You have magic, Kendra.”


	31. Chapter Thirty

CHAPTER THIRTY- _The Underworld_

Hades, after calming down from throwing quite a fit after the Fates refused to tell him anything, turned towards Colette and gave her a pointed look.

“Alright, sweetheart, what do I need to do to make ya talk?”

Colette let herself consider this for a moment. She was fairly certain there wasn’t anything she could really want from the Lord of The Underworld. She shrugged her shoulders.

Hades started pacing the length of the room. “I’ve tried threatening, persuasion, flattery, EVERYTHING!” His flames burst red again. Colette, who was getting used to this by now, just turned her nose up at him and turned away.

Hades ran a hand over his face, but then he had an idea. His face twisted into an evil smirk. He walked over to Colette.

“Then again, maybe those old hags did help me. I couldn’t help but overhear that lovely bit of verse they happened to give you. Seems like you have a lot of people you’re worried about. I don’t suppose you’d mind, I don’t know, having them join you here, would you? Not in the way you came here of course. I was thinking of a more _direct_ manner of getting here, hmm?”

Colette spun around. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I’ve got a lot riding on this plan, babycakes, so don’t put anything past me.” Hades leered down at her. “If you refuse to help me, I may just have to leave them locked up in Tartarus for all eternity. But if you were able to help me, I would be very, very grateful. You could just go back home, and I could exclude you, my dear, from my impending wrath upon the world. Heck, I’ll even spare your friends! Whatdaya say?”

Colette weighed her options. On one hand, she could help Storybrooke, but then Hades would kill her friends. But if he got a hold on some vital information…then Storybrooke could be lost. She wished could find some sort of clever rebuttal or had the nerve to punch him or something, like Kendra would. _Oh Kendra, I wish you were here!_

Hades impatiently said “I don’t have all day, sweetcheeks.”

Colette sighed. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

“Now that’s more like it! He waved his hand, and two chairs appeared for them to sit down in. He also made a pen and a notepad appear out of thin air too. A pair of spectacles appeared and perched themselves on the end of his nose, giving him the air of some sort of professor. Colette had to bite back a small chuckle at his absurdity.

“Okay, so first off, who is the Savior?”

Colette made a very quick, rash, and she hoped, clever decision.

“Kendra Jones.”

“Mmhmm….” He said, as he jotted this down onto the notepad. “And her appearance?”

“About five feet, nine inches, lithe figure, with long wavy blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She tends to dress in a blue or red leather jacket, or like a pirate, I suppose. She’s two years younger than me.”

Hades looked up. “A teenager? So some hormonal, insecure, bratty teenage girl is the Achilles Heel to this whole shebang? What’s this thing about teenagers trying to wreck my plans? First Hercules, then that nuisance Percy Jackson…well, he ruined Ares plans but dragged me into it, and now this….” He trailed off, lost in thought. Colette cleared her throat.

“Sorry. Okay, now how about weakness? Any at all?”

Colette considered for a moment. She wasn’t entirely sure what was happening with Kendra as of right now, but she imagined that with dark magic she could defend herself and anyone else from Hades. If not, then Colette didn’t want to think about the repercussions of what she was about to say next.

“Well, I’m her best friend, so she may have a weakness there. And well, she also has this major crush on one of our friends, but he’s not availa-“

Hades didn’t wait to hear anything else. He snapped his fingers, and Colette suddenly found herself bound and gagged, once again in Hades chariot. “Sorry, my dear, but looks as if I’ll be needing your assistance after all. Nothing personal, just business, got it? Maybe after this is over, and seeing as you probably won’t survive, we can maybe grab a drink or something back in the Underworld. Sound nice?”

He pulled her to his side, and crashing through the ceiling, the chariot started its ascent back to Storybrooke.

 


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE- _Granny’s Diner_

“Here we are! Three hot chocolates with cinnamon. Enjoy!” Ruby placed the mugs on the table. “Do you want to order some food?”

“We are actually waiting for Killian to get here. We can order after he arrives, if that’s okay with you.” Emma told her.

“No problem. I’ll come back later then.” Ruby returned back to the kitchen, giving Kendra another good look over as she left.

“So, did you enjoy your baby shower yesterday?” Emma smiled.

“I must say that, by far, was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced, and I once brought you to my time,” Kendra replied.

“I’ve been to your time?” Emma was pretty sure she would have remembered that.

“Aye, two years ago I accidentally brought you, father, Belle, and Regina into my time. Upon your return, Regina was forced to remove all memories of the experience to preserve the future.”

“Why didn’t Killian and I have to erase our memories from our trip to the past?

“If your memories stayed, they could have affected the future. If you had decided not to have children after seeing Liam and me, we would have ceased to exist and the whole space-time continuum would have been destroyed. But then again, I can’t see how you wouldn’t want to have me. I mean I am charming and irresistible.” Kendra smirked.

“Your Killian is showing again,” Emma joked, causing all three of them to erupt in laughter.

Kendra then felt something icy graze her shoulder. She turned to see her father standing right next to her, hook resting gently on her. “Henry, have you been testing out the water, so to speak, this week? That desperate to find a girlfriend, mate?”

“I am fairly certain that would be both disgusting, and illegal, in most realms.” Kendra mumbled as she and Henry scooted apart a little more in the booth.

“Killian, you might want to sit down,” Emma gestured towards the spot next to her, directly across from Kendra. Killian hesitantly sat down, staring the teenager in the eyes. “Go ahead, kid.”

Kendra took a deep breath. “Aye, um, well…I’m…your daughter.”

“My what?”

“Your daughter. My name is Kendra Swan Jones and I’m from a little over eighteen years in the future. You talked to me yesterday, only I didn’t look like me. It took everything I had not to tell you who I really am. It just wasn’t the right time. Here.” Kendra placed her sword and sheath on the table. “If you don’t believe me check the engraving on the hilt. You will give me that sword on my eighth birthday. It took me a while to grow into, but it has always been my most treasured object.”

Killian said nothing as he looked back and forth between the sword, Kendra, and Emma. His many years seemed to have rendered him immune to shocking news. After a couple minutes, Killian got up with her sword and knelt down next to where Kendra was sitting. “Tell me one thing, love.”

“Anything.”

“Are you as talented as your father when it comes to being captain of a ship?” Killian smirked.

“I would say second best in the realms behind you. You remember me talking about that yesterday,” Kendra smiled.

“Aye, the way you talked reminded me of someone. It wasn’t until after we spoke that I realized that person was me. I made a silent vow to myself that I would raise my daughter to be as strong as you. I would teach her how to be a leader and work her way up the ranks of a crew instead of having things handed to her. I am glad to know that I succeeded in doing that,” he looked down at the sword and then back up at Kendra, “my little swan.”

Kendra wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. “Thank you, father.” _He can never know about the monster I’ve become. All of the power I’ve consumed that rages inside of me. He would be disappointed that I gave into the darkness. But, I need it if I am ever going to get my revenge…_ Kendra felt the dark magic burning her palms as she pulled away from him.

“Now what do you say, love, ready to have a nice family lunch?” Killian brushed her blonde hair from her face. “Minus your twin brother.”

“Well technically, he is at the table, and there are two of me…so…” Kendra pushed away the heat in her hands. Now was not the time to let this get out of control.

“Hey, Killian. Are you guys ready to order?” Ruby strutted over to the table.

“Why don’t we get four grilled cheeses to go around, with a couple baskets of onion rings?” Emma said.

“Easy enough. Killian, I assume you want me to bring out your usual?”

“That would be great.” Killian confirmed as Ruby took the order back to the kitchen. “After what I just found out, I need a drink,” Killian winked at Kendra.

“Believe me, I could do with one too, if only this realm didn’t have such ridiculous rules about who can and cannot drink,” Kendra sighed.

“You’re eighteen. How long have you been drinking?” Henry asked.

“You will have to be more specific. In the castle we use champagne to toast during royal dinners and balls. That I started around twelve or thirteen. It’s just customary, mate. I didn’t start drinking rum until a few months ago. That’s his fault.” Kendra pointed to her father.

“You mentioned yesterday that you were _once_ a pirate captain living in The Enchanted Forest. You make it sound like you’ve lived your entire life there,” Killian raised his eyebrow.

“I have. Sorry that I failed to mention that. I had not been to Storybrooke until today. All of these modern advancements in this realm are foreign to me. I only know them by what I have heard in stories. As for being a pirate captain, the captain part is true. Since I am royalty, the pirate part has been denied by my grandfather. I have a lot to catch you up on, but here is probably not the ideal location to be rambling on about the future,” Kendra whispered.

“As you wish, my little swan.”

 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO – _The Town Line_

Rumplestiltskin hobbled up to the town line, pausing a moment before crossing it. He leaned heavily on his cane, wondering if it would be worth it to go back. He had made a great miscalculation with the Queens of Darkness, but he wanted to be sure he could help with whatever was going on now.

With the curse over the town line finally removed, he crossed over easily. Feeling his magic returning to him, he cast aside his cane. He heard a loud crack, and swiftly hid behind one of the trees lining the side of the road. He peered out from his hiding place, and inwardly groaned at what he saw.

Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, had just risen out of the ground. He recognized him from his own brief stint in the Underworld after his battle with his father. Black fog swirled around him and started to spread towards the direction of Storybrooke. His two imbecile minions sped after the fog, ready to wreak havoc upon the town.

He looked back at Hades. He seemed to be cajoling a young woman who was bound and gagged beside him. Rumple recognized her as the girl from earlier, the girl who looked so much like Belle. He still wasn’t sure if his prediction from earlier was correct, seeing as how he didn’t understand how a child of his from the future could be here, but if it was, he was going to make Hades pay. He started to walk towards them, but stopped mid-step.

_But should I? Why not let him destroy the town? What has this town ever really done for me? He considered this for a moment. Wait a second…they would have to flee, maybe back to the Enchanted Forest…I could go back to my castle, and maybe make new start. Give up my powers even…that’ll show Belle I’ve changed…_

He hoped that was how this would turn out, at least. He crept back into the shadows, deciding to watch how this would all play out, but be close at hand if Belle or their daughter were in any danger. He even thought he would make sure this girl was alright, on the off chance that she happened to be his daughter as well.

He listened closely now, trying to make out what Hades was saying. He could only catch a few words, such as “Savior….don’t have all day…sweetheart….which way?”

The girl didn’t seem to be helping. Hades burst into bright red flames, and tossed the girl down to the ground. Rumple flinched, seeing the expression of pain on the girl’s face. She looked up, and met his gaze. They just stared at each other for a second, and then the girl gave a barely perceptible shake of her head. _Don’t get involved._

Rumple wanted to, but he nodded back. Hades violently brought the girl back to her feet shoved her towards the direction of the town, and they started to make their way with the swirling shadows encompassing them, shielding them from Rumple’s view.

Quickly, Rumple started to follow them, trying to not lose track of them through the fog. He brought out the mirror he had enchanted from the bag he brought with him.

“Show me Belle.”

As he kept walking, he watched as the mirror showed Belle and his daughter look at the darkened ruins of what he assumed was the inside of the library. Belle was crying, and as she went to retrieve as many of her favorite books as she could, the little girl wandered over to one of the windows. Her big brown eyes grew wide, and she called out and pointed at the window. Belle came over, and gasped and picked up their daughter as she saw the giant cloud of black fog come ever closer to the town. She rushed out, and started to make her way towards Granny’s.

Rumple put the mirror away, and quickened his pace.

“Don’t worry Belle, I’m coming.”

 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE- _Granny’s Diner_

“Lass, slow down, you look like you’ve never seen food in your life!” Killian advised as Kendra stuffed her face with the sandwich.

“I feel like I haven’t eaten in a bloody month,” Kendra mumbled through a full mouth.

“Some princess you are!” Henry laughed.

“Do not call me a princess. I may be one, but I, in no way, shape, or form, like it,” Kendra snapped. “If you are going to call me by anything but my name, call me Captain, but no calling me _princess_ ,” she hissed before returning to her food.

“Okay…okay…” Henry said quietly to himself.

Kendra knew she shouldn’t be this hungry. It felt like all of the energy was draining from her body at a tremendous pace. _It’s the bloody dark magic. When I use it, I feel so free, but when I try and hold back it exhausts me. After I get my revenge, I’m done with it. I’ll ask Rumple to remove it or something. Is that even possible? If I can’t get rid of it, I’ll be forced to leave. Live out my days in isolation, where I can’t hurt anyone that I care about. No parents, no brothers, no grandparents, no Colette, no Leif, and no Oliver, just me…THE PERSON WHO DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!_ The thoughts screamed in Kendra’s head and the lights flickered in the diner. She found herself gripping the edge of the table, leaving burn marks where her fingers lay. The sparks once again started flowing at a steady rate from her hands.

“Kendra, are you okay? Calm down. Henry didn’t know that would upset you so much.” Emma reached for her hand, but Kendra jumped out of her seat.

“IT ISN’T BLOODY THAT! I’VE LOST MY BEST FRIEND AND BECAUSE OF IT I MAY LOSE EVERYTHING ELSE! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH!” She dropped to her knees, quietly sobbing. “I did something terrible and if I tell you what it is you might not want me anymore,” Kendra choked out. The entire diner had their eyes locked on her. The tables and chairs shook as Kendra’s dark side pierced through.

“I can promise you that nothing you’ve done will make us want you any less, love. Tell us what you did and we can try and help.” Killian placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I learned dark magic in order to get revenge on whoever hurt or killed Colette, and I can’t control it,” Kendra wept.

“Kendra,” Emma stood next to her, cradling the back of her head and Killian was on the ground next to her, trying to calm her down. Emma had gestured to Henry to stay back, as well as everyone else in the diner.  “You are the product of true love, with the potential for both great lightness as well as great darkness. I once lost control as well. It is possible to overcome it. Just think of the people you care about most in this world. They will get you through it.”

Suddenly, the front door was flung open. “THERE’S A CURSE OR SOMETHING HERE! IT’S HEADED STRAIGHT THIS WAY! A BLACK CLOUD HAS ALREADY ENGULFED HALF THE TOWN!” Leroy screamed as he stood in the doorway. He paused when he got a good look at the situation unfolding inside the diner. “What happened here?”

“Just what we need right now,” Emma groaned. “Hold on one second, The Savior will be with the curse momentarily,” Emma mumbled. “Killian, take care of her while I deal with this.” Emma tried walking away, but Kendra had latched onto her leg.

“You can’t go out there. Mom, you can’t get hurt.” Kendra pleaded with her tear glazed eyes. “This…this is my fight. You have to get everyone to safety and you have to trust me. If you get hurt, Liam gets hurt, and I might not ever be born. You can’t go out there.”

“Swan, she has a point,” Killian said gravely. “She came here for a reason and if it was something that you easily could have fixed in your condition, I highly doubt either of us would have let her come here in the first place.” Killian pulled Kendra off of the ground. The sparks had faded slightly as Kendra wiped the tears from her eyes. “Captain Jones, what are your orders?”

Kendra jumped up on top of one of the tables. “ALRIGHT, MATES, I NEED EVERYONE TO GET TO THE TOWN HALL, NO EXCEPTIONS! IF ANYONE DOES NOT FOLLOW THESE ORDERS I CANNOT PROMISE THEIR SAFETY! BARRICADE THE DOORS, DON’T LET ANYONE IN AFTER THEY ARE SHUT, EVEN ME! ANY ORDERS ONCE INSIDE THE HALL SHALL BE RECEIVED FROM MY MOTH-EMMA AND KILLIAN! UNDERSTOOD?” Her voice wavered slightly from the influx of emotions, but she stood strong.

“Why should we listen to you?” Leroy yelled from the back.

“BECAUSE I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE SAVIOR AND CAPTAIN HOOK!” Kendra saw the darkness grow closer and closer to the diner. _There isn’t enough time to get everyone to the town hall._ “YOU KNOW WHAT? NEW PLAN!” Kendra threw an orb in the back of the diner, opening a portal directly to the town hall. “EVERYONE GO THROUGH THE BLOODY PORTAL, NOW! IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE TOWN HALL! GO!” Kendra pointed towards the swirling gateway.

Emma, Killian, and Henry were the first to go through. Everyone else was hesitant to do the same. “If anything would have happened to Emma, I’d be dead. So get your arses in the bloody portal before I open you each an individual one under your feet, and believe me that will not be as fun of a ride.” Kendra said calmly, but sternly, grinding her teeth together. In her hands she held two orbs in her palms in threat.

The rest of the people in the diner pushed and shoved their way through Kendra’s portal before she closed it. “Now that I have that taken care of, let’s go find this villain.” Kendra laughed maliciously as she walked out the diner doors into the black fog.


	35. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR- _Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow White and King David’s castle_

“Hey Neal!” Liam called after his uncle. “Where are you off to?”

“I was just going to my study.” There was a hint of nervousness in the prince’s tone.

“You spend way too much time in there! Leif, Oliver, and I are headed down to the training arena if you want to join, or are you just afraid a few younger teens will beat the high and mighty heir to the throne.” Liam said mockingly.

“Have fun watching Leif and Oliver try and kill each other, I’m going to my study.” Neal started walking away.

“What do you even do in there? You never allow anyone in your study, not even your parents.” Neal paused in the hall.

“It isn’t your place to ask me what I do in my free time,” Neal growled.

“Are you calling rank on me?” Liam snapped. “You are my uncle and only three years older than me.”

“It still makes no difference. You are officially third in line to the throne, behind both me and Kendra and you are required to treat both of us with respect. It doesn’t make a difference whether or not we are related,” Neal huffed.

“Kendra would never call rank on me, and I didn’t think you would either! What is the matter with you? Are you hiding something?” Liam yelled.

“It is none of your business, and you better be grateful that I am not enforcing punishment for defying a senior officer.”

“Neal, this isn’t like you. If something is bothering you, feel free to talk to me. I won’t try and force anything out of you.”

“Thank you Liam, but I can assure you I am just fine.” Neal turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Neal reached his study, unlocking the doors and slipping inside before re-locking them behind him. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Neal couldn’t stand doing that to Liam, but he had no choice, Liam couldn’t know anything about his _hobby_.

He walked over to one of the shelves lining the entirety of the room. He admired the collection that lined each and every ledge, various magical objects and incantations. _No one_ could ever know about Neal’s talent.

Neal, like Emma, was the product of true love, the son of Snow White and Prince Charming, and he, like Emma, also possessed a gift. From the age of fourteen, Neal had found he had a special way with magical objects. He could make any of them work, repair them, and even make his own. After seeing how different Kendra had been treated after the discovery of her own powers, Neal had vowed to himself never to tell anyone about his magic. Neal’s secret had been one of the main reasons he had distanced himself from a lot of people and turned down every possible suitor that offered themselves to him. But now, it looked like Neal might have to use his magic to help someone close to him. Kendra.

Shortly after his niece’s departure, Neal had overheard his parents, Emma, Killian, and even Henry talking about how _different_ Kendra would be when she returned. She would be in possession of dark magic that she was unable to control. Neal knew that he wasn’t supposed to have learned of Kendra’s unfortunate set of new skills, but he had to help her.

Neal plucked a black leather cuff from one of the shelves. This was the cuff that Peter Pan had made, the one used on Rumplestiltskin to neutralize all of his magic. He had found it rummaging through various magical objects in Rumplestiltskin’s castle while he was waiting on Kendra to come out of one of her first lessons. Fascinated, he had slipped the cuff into his pocket to study back home. Neal laid the cuff on his work table and got busy. If he was going to offer it to Kendra when she returned, he knew that it could not resemble the shackle that Pan had made at all.

He spent hours stripping the cuff of the enchanted leather, refashioning the wristlet into a simplistic, woven bracelet that he hoped Kendra would want to wear. He had strung a few onyx colored pearls onto the ends of the leather before finishing the project. Looking at it, Neal vowed that he would never let anyone force it onto Kendra. The decision would be fully up to her upon her return.

_How am I going to give this to her without her finding out what I’ve been keeping a secret all these years? She will have to be the only one who knows. No, I can’t tell her. What if she tells someone? But she has to know what the bracelet will do and how it works. She won’t be able to take it off herself, so I’ll have to tell her, just so she knows she can trust it. If anyone will understand why I’ve kept it hidden, it’s Kendra. I can’t imagine how it must feel to know that everyone secretly fears you._


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE- _Storybrooke_

Kendra choked on the black smog. The only thing lighting her path was the light springing from her fingers. “COME OUT! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE! SHOW YOUR FACE YOU COWARD!” The fog parted to reveal Hades coming towards her.

“No need to shout, sparky! I was actually coming to find you. I believe we have some business to discuss.” Hades waved his hand, making a desk and a couple of chairs appear.

“Or I could kill you now. I’m not very fond of deals.” Kendra balled her hands into tight fists.

“Don’t you know you can’t kill a god, sparkles? Just hear me out.” Hades sat down behind the desk, gesturing for Kendra to take the seat in front of him. “Come on…I don’t have all day. I have a very tight schedule and I am sure you will want what I have to trade.”

“What could you possibly have that I want?” She hissed.

“What about a stubborn, pretty little brunette?” Hades leaned in towards Kendra.

“She’s alive?” Kendra choked.

“Bingo! And she has told me a lot about you, _Kendra_ , or shall I call you the Savior?”

 _Why would Colette call me the Savior? She always has her reasons and I’ll have to trust her. I have to do anything to get her back._ “What do you want?”

“Oh, look who wants to make a deal now! Here’s my proposition:” Hades folded his hands in front of him as Kendra took a seat. “Most of the time, I totally go for the whole soul for a soul thing, but as Hercules proved, that can be unreliable. So in exchange for your friend and the lives of any other the other people you care about, I want your heart.”

“My heart?” Kendra swallowed.

“What do you say, sparky? Like I said, I am on a tight schedule.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying? Also, if what you say is true, I will only think about your little bargain if you promise not to hurt anybody that I care about.”

“Fine.” Hades snapped his fingers and Colette appeared, bound and gagged, at the edge of the fog.”

“Colette!” Kendra tried to get up, but found her hands bound to the chair.

“What’s it going to be, your heart or her life? I hate doing this, but business is business, Savior.”

Kendra looked at Colette. She had tears in her eyes, shaking her head no. Sparks erupted from Kendra’s fingers in anger. “You have a deal…”

“Wonderful! Now, I would say this next part isn’t going to hurt, but I’d be lying.” Hades waved the desk and chairs away, Kendra falling to the ground. He reached his bony fingers into her chest as Kendra screamed out in pain. A bright red beating heart was pulled out, with a small section of black in the center. Staring at it, Hades released Colette, allowing her to run to Kendra’s side.

“What did you do?” Colette sobbed.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t watch him kill you. I would rather me suffer than know that I was the cause of you never being able to get married to my brother and live out your happy ending. I’ve become a villain Colette, and you know that they never get happy endings.” Kendra wrapped her arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

“You are not a villain. What you just did proves it,” Colette reassured her.

“I beg to differ, sweetcheeks. Her heart has already been invaded by darkness.” Hades pointed to the black part of Kendra’s heart. “She will make an excellent puppet for my plan. Come on, blondie, we have work to do.” Hades spoke into Kendra’s heart, causing her to rise to her feet and follow after him.

“I am so sorry, Colette…” Kendra whispered as Hades took her into the fog.

When the black haze subsided, Colette found herself alone in the streets of Storybrooke. She ran towards the most familiar place she could find, Granny’s Diner. She stumbled through the doorway, just now realizing how exhausted she was. When she entered she saw none other than her father, standing across the diner from her mother, who was clutching Colette’s tiny self to her chest. Belle had tears running down her face and Rumple’s eyes were glossy with tears of his own.

Rumple immediately recognized her from just moments before and through the images that he viewed in the mirror. “Dearie, how did you get free? Are you alright?” Colette sensed pure concern in his tone.

“Papa, I’m scared.” Colette ran to him, and found herself holding tight to him. “He took my best friend. He has her heart,” Colette broke down.

Belle looked between Rumple and Colette. “Do you have something you’ve failed to mention, Rumplestiltskin? You didn’t tell me you had another child other than Baelfire,” Belle snapped.

“I don’t have another child. Just Bae and Colette.” Rumple looked at Belle with apologetic eyes. “This is Colette,” Rumple said with certainty.

“It’s true, mother, and right now I need help from the both of you. I need you to put your differences aside for one moment and put your talents to use. I can’t do this alone.”


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX- _Back in the Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow White and King David’s Castle, Training Area_

“So Leif, exactly how much training have you had?” Oliver asked the prince, who was looking over the range of weapons to choose from.

“Like with weapons?” Leif timidly picked up a longsword.

“No, with pillows, OF COURSE I MEAN WEAPONS!” Oliver shouted.

Leif, ignoring the outburst said, “In that case…not really any.” He shrugged, absentmindedly swinging the sword.

Finally too fed up with the stuck up Arendelle prince, Oliver drew his bow, sending an arrow right past Leif’s head, barely missing his ear. Leif dropped the sword in shock, and spun around to face Oliver.

“What the hell was that for? You nearly killed me!”

“I was merely getting your training motivation started. You have to start somewhere.” Oliver gave the sword back to Leif, and went to pick out one for him to use.

“Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t care about you. I care about who you can use these fighting skills to protect. I care about Kendra…” Oliver turned away quickly, wondering why he just let that fly out of his mouth.

“I’m assuming by your tone that you don’t mean in the best friend kind of way,” Leif pried.

“Does it matter?” Oliver mumbled.

“Considering you are talking about my girlfriend, yes, it does matter.”

“You don’t have to worry about me getting in the way of your _oh so perfect_ relationship. You know what? I respect Kendra and her choice to date you. It doesn’t even matter that I think that you two are in no way, shape, or form compatible,” Oliver spat.

“What do you know about relationships? Your best one seems to be with that mess of dirt and sap you call a home,” Leif glared.

“DO NOT insult me or my home. Just because I don’t live in a castle doesn’t mean that you are better than me.”

“Isn’t that the definition of _royalty_?” Leif smirked.

“I am royalty, you spoiled ice brat,” Oliver growled, secretly wishing he had been slightly off aim with that arrow.

“Yeah, son of the Evil Queen,  _s o_ high and mighty,” Leif mocked.

“THAT’S IT!” Oliver tackled Leif to the ground, holding both of his arms against the dirt and pinning the rest of his body down with his knees.

“GET OFF ME YOU THIEF! KENDRA IS NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER SHE HEARS ABOUT THIS!” Leif struggled underneath the weight of the slightly older prince.

“What in the realms is going on?” Liam came bursting into the arena, pulling Oliver off of Leif.

“That miscreant attacked me,” Leif shook an accusing finger at Oliver while he got up, brushing the dirt off of his uniform.

“Don’t act like you didn’t provoke anything,” Oliver spat.

“Well, if you didn’t-“

“Leif! Enough! You are a guest in this castle. I assume you know how to act like one. You may be in a courtship with Kendra, but that gives you no right to disrespect anyone in our court. Oliver can be a hothead, but he is still your superior during your stay here. Are we clear? ” Liam scolded.

“Yes…” Leif scowled at Oliver.

“We will have to put off any training we planned, due to the fact that you two evidently have differences you need to work out. It is bad form to fight one another when you are mad. It leads to injury. Oliver, my father needed someone to help out down at the docks in Kendra’s absence. Would you be up for it?”

“Of cour-“

“I can do it.” Leif interrupted.

“Someone with experience and not currently _dating my sister_ ,” Liam stressed. “My father would most likely rip your head off before the day is done.”

“I better not keep Captain Jones waiting. See you around, Liam.” Oliver slung his bow and quiver back over his back and headed out of the arena and towards the docks.

“Are you going to fess up and tell me why you and Oliver were fighting?” Liam asked calmly.

“Oliver was carrying on about how he was going to take Kendra from me,” Leif replied.

“We both know that isn’t true. Sure, he may care about Kendra, but he has too much of a sense of honor to try and take her away. You see, my mom has this special thing, she calls it her superpower. Well, it just so happens that I inherited that _superpower_. Do you know what it allows me to do?” Leif shook his head. “It allows me to tell when _anyone_ is lying, and you are in fact lying.”

“I didn’t-“

“If you think my father is intimidating, I am here to tell you that her twin brother can be a whole lot worse. _I don’t_ have to tolerate you. If you plan on sticking around, you better change that attitude, because _I will_ be talking to Kendra about you and Oliver’s little conundrum. Like it or not, she has known Oliver for a whole lot longer than she has known you. Yes, Oliver has feelings for her, but she isn’t aware of them as far as I know. You better put that issue behind you and focus on treating my sister like the _pirate_ she is. Kendra is not some princess you can coddle and force into a life she doesn’t want. If you truly want to be with her you better seriously think about how much that crown of yours is worth.”

“You want me to just give up my crown?” Leif sounded startled.

Liam sighed, realizing his harshness. “I just want you to think of her first, even if it isn’t what you had in mind. Kendra is different and she is going to take probably a lot more work to keep up with than you will have time for in your position. Sometimes loving someone means letting them go and sometimes it means going after them. My relationship with Colette has been far from perfect. We’ve had to make sacrifices for one another. It’s just part of it. You have to admit, the both of you have changed a lot since you began your courtship. I won’t tell you what to do, but can you at least try and make sure you are doing what’s best for her?” Liam pleaded.

“I assure you, I love Kendra and will do whatever it takes to make her happy, even if that means she no longer wants to be committed to me,” Leif sighed. “Well, I better go get cleaned up for dinner.” Leif gestured towards his grime-covered clothing. “Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know that Colette was _the one_?” Leif asked timidly.

“I don’t know. I just kind of knew. I think it started when I realized that I needed her just as much as she needed me. At first, I always thought that I was the thing that held her together through the magic lessons and other rocky areas of her life. I never thought that I would need her to be my rock, but she supported me to the end while I was working towards becoming a captain in the royal guard. I’m sure you will know when you find the person you are meant to be with, even if it isn’t Kendra.”

“Thanks. I just wanted to know,” Leif sighed.

“No problem. Let’s get out of here, snowflake,” Liam led Leif back into the castle.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN- _The Underworld_

“Ok, so before I get started on this whole take over the world thing, I suppose I should explain your role in the shebang, Savior. Why don’t you come over here? Not that it’s really up to you, is it princess?” Hades still clutched Kendra’s heart in his slender fingers.

“Call me what you wish, flame head, but don’t call me princess.” Kendra mumbled as her feet drug her over to the map.

Hades smirked at her, and then turned to examine his layout of the town. “WHAT IS THIS?” Hades, hair erupting in red flame, gestured towards the map, which Colette had completely rearranged in her alone time in the castle. “Okay, it’s fine. Just give me a sec, would ya?” Hades carefully but quickly put the pieces on the map roughly back in their original positions.

“I think you got a couple mixed up. That one is supposed to go over there.” Kendra tried to buy herself time while she thought of a plan, not actually knowing the placement of most places in the town.

“You get the general picture. Anyways, I have this curse. I know, I know, cliché type of thing here, but this one is a bit different.”

“How is it different?”

“Well, you see, I need you to cast it. My magic can only do so much in the world of the living. I kinda got punished after trying to kill Zeus’ kid. Anyways, it won’t take too much. I just need a bit of that Savior light magic that you have, and then badabing! Your job is done and I will let all of your friends off the hook.”

Kendra held in a giggle at Hades unintentional pun. “What if I don’t cast the curse?”

“Then everyone you love will join me here in the underworld, and you will be left all alone. I am pretty sure you don’t have a choice in the matter anyways, sparky.” Hades held up her glowing heart. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Maybe it’s better if I am alone,” Kendra said softly to herself. “I…um…don’t really have light magic, so it might be difficult.”

“WHAT?” Hades’ hair re-erupted into red flames. “YOU ARE THE SAVIOR! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE LIGHT MAGIC, ARE YOU NOT?”

“You’re right. _The Savior_ does have light magic.” Kendra hoped that her plan would work. “Light magic and Savior magic go together, but they aren’t the same thing.”

Hades ran his hand over his face sighing. “You _aren’t_ The Savior.”

“Nope! You would think that the lord of the dead would know that you can’t take the heart of the Savior.”

“What am I supposed to do with you now?” He paced the length of the room, mumbling to himself.

“You could let me go and we could just call it even?” Kendra suggested.

“I was thinking something a bit more, well, permanent.” Hades clutched tight to Kendra’s heart, trying to squeeze it into ash, but something prevented him from doing so. “Why isn’t this working, your soul should be well on its way to its suffering by now.”

“You can’t crush a product of true love’s heart. I am thoroughly unimpressed with you, candle brain.” Kendra winced slightly at the pressure Hades exerted on her heart, but it was still glowing brightly in-between his fingers.

“Then I will hurt everyone that you love,” Hades loomed over Kendra.

“Can’t do that either. We have a deal. A deal which states you can’t hurt anyone I care about,” Kendra smirked.

“Then you will help me find the real Savior, so I can have her cast the curse.” Hades’ hair was slowly turning back into a crimson color.

“Um, that would be another no on the list of things you can do,” Kendra crossed her arms.

Hades threw his arms in the air, “ _AND WHY IS THAT_?”

“I know that you would hurt her in doing so. I love her more than anything in this world, so I am thinking that the agreement applies,” Kendra said harshly.

“What is it with mortals and their fondness for every single person that they encounter?” Hades plopped down in a seat that he had conjured up, burying his head in his hands in frustration.

“Believe me. I do not like every single person I meet. Besides, The Savior gave birth to me. I think she deserves my love and respect.”

“You are her _daughter_? Of course you are. WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU BE?” Hades looked up at Kendra. “ _You are her daughter_. Which means she cares about you just as much, if not more, am I right?” Kendra went pale, she did not like where this was going. “The deal was that I can’t hurt the people that you love, right?” Hades demanded.

“Right.” The word fell out of Kendra’s mouth. _Is this what father felt like under Rumple’s control?_

“Perfect! That means there isn’t anything against me using you as my little pawn in this game of chess. You have a great deal of magic, don’t you?”

“Yes.’’ Kendra’s hand flew to her mouth.

“Then let’s go pay your mother a visit, shall we? Oh, and while we are at it, maybe we can see how your friend is holding up?” Hades led Kendra out of the palace, out of the Underworld, and back up into the town.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT- _Granny’s Diner_

Belle stood in silent shock as the young lady in front of them claimed to be an older version of the child she was holding tightly onto. She glanced between Colette and the girl, and even she had to admit the resemblance was uncanny. Rumple seemed to believe she was their daughter, and he was usually pretty good about these sorts of things.

The older Colette took a step away from Rumple, suddenly realizing how odd this whole situation was. She guessed Rumple was able to sense that she was his daughter, but still, this was not the Rumple she knew from back home.

Rumple looked at his daughter, and simply said “Alright, dear. What do you need us to do?”

Colette took a deep breath, and said “We need to get everyone out of Storybrooke, fast. People are already gathering in the Town Hall for safety, but that won’t be enough. It’s Hades. He’s planning to do something with the town. He kidnapped me and took me to the Underworld for a bit, so I didn’t get the full idea of what’s happening. He used me as a bargaining tool to get to my friend, Kendra. She’s Emma’s daughter from the future. I told him that she was the Savior to buy us some time, but it won’t be much. He took her heart, and now he’s using her to bring the curse down upon the town.”

Belle and Rumple now both stood in shock, numerous questions on the tips of their tongues, but Colette continued.

“Fath-uh, Rumple, I know you spent a brief time in the Underworld, maybe even met Hades, is there anything that you can tell me that can help us bring Hades down? Belle, I need you to research any Greek Mythology in the library that may hold the key to what Hades exactly wants. Can you please both do that for me?”

Rumple reached over and placed his hand on his daughter’ shoulder. “Of course dear.”

Belle, thankful to get away from Rumple, said “I’ll head over to the Library right now.” And with that she and Baby Colette ran down the street to the Library.

Rumple watched them go, then sat down and said “The Lord of the Underworld is a tricky character. He seems almost a caricature at times, but do not let that fool you. He is a ruthless tyrant underneath his sarcastic façade. Once, he tried to take over the world and destroy Zeus, so legend tells, but his son Hercules thwarted him and sent him down into the depths of Tartarus. He managed to escape during my stay there. I was able to overhear a discussion with the Fates, how he had had a lot of time to think during his captivity, and how he had a new plan to take what he wanted. Unfortunately, that’s all I was able to gather information-wise.”

“But is there anything that you know that could stop him?”

“That I do not know, but it took a hero to destroy him, an immortal legendary figure at that. Now, I believe our own Emma Swan could possibly fit the bill, but as she is not immortal I do not know if she would survive the encounter.”

“….my friend, Kendra, she has dark magic. She got it somehow during our stay here, I think so she could get revenge on Hades for taking me. At the time I believe she thought I died. Could that possibly help our cause any?”

“If her dark magic is as powerful as I think it would be, considering who her mother is, then there just might be a way for all of us to get out of this in one piece. Her dark magic could enable her to ensnare him in the Underworld and keep him there forever, but of course, at a price. Any ounce of light magic Kendra has left will be gone forever, and she will have to succumb to Dark Magic for the rest of her life.”

Colette, shook her head, not wanting it to be true, but she knew this may be a risk they had to take. “I’ll have to ask Kendra. It’s her decision to make, not mine. Is there a way to contact her, so we can tell her all this without alerting Hades?”

“I believe I have a way in my shop still. But we must hurry. We’re running out of time.”


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE- _Town Hall_

“WOULD EVERYBODY CALM DOWN?” Emma yelled at the top of her lungs from the stage in the town hall. The room was in a panic wondering what new found evil was making its way into Storybrooke.

“Love, don’t push yourself,” Killian laid his hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF KILLIAN!” Emma snapped, brushing his hand away. Everyone’s eyes landed on them, silent.

“Mom, he is just trying to help,” Henry said timidly.

“I know…It’s just hard. She’s our daughter, Killian, and we just let her walk into who knows what. What kind of parents are we?” Emma’s eyes were filled with tears.

“You and Killian are great parents! You heard Kendra talking about how I turn out in the future, and just look at her. You can’t tell me or anyone in this room that you are bad parents for raising your daughter so she is willing to lay her own life down for the people she cares about,” Henry said confidently. “I am so lucky to have two great moms and two great dads.”

Killian smiled at Henry, putting his arm around him. “Thank you for that, Henry. I couldn’t be prouder to get to call you my son. Emma, you should listen to your lad, he knows what he is talking about.”

“I _do_ have a pretty great family,” Emma sighed, waiting for a snarky remark from her pirate.

“That’s right love, a growing family full of dashing, cunning, pirates. What more could you ask for?” Killian smirked. Emma rolled her eyes. There was the humble rapscallion she married. “Now, would everyone listen to what the sheriff has to say?” All of the worried expressions shifted to lock on Emma. “Take it away, love.”

“Thank you, Killian. Look, I don’t know exactly what is going on, but know that the town is in good hands.”

“How do we know we can trust this girl? No one even knows who she is,” Granny yelled from the back of the crowd.

“You heard what she said in the diner. She’s their daughter,” Leroy argued from the other side of the room.

“And we’re supposed to believe that?” Granny called back.

“Yes, you are,” Emma interrupted. “Kendra is my daughter, and if I believe her, you should too. My superpower is _never_ wrong.”

“She had a great magic teacher. My sister can take care of herself. She was trained to protect Storybrooke along with Belle’s daughter, Colette,” Henry added.

“How did they get here? Isn’t time travel impossible?” Ruby asked.

“Kendra’s magic is unique. In addition to making the portal that brought you all to safety, she can also create portals through time,” Emma looked at Henry to confirm what she was saying about her future daughter.

“What Mrs. Jones is saying is true.” Regina walked into the town hall with Robin, Roland, and Oliver. “That blonde spitfire is their daughter all right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Killian spat.

“Wait, mom, how do you know Kendra?” Henry looked puzzled.

“I met her snooping in my vault. The girl broke into it and went through all of my belongings. Then she had the audacity to attack me,” Regina growled.

“Is that how Kendra got all of that…” Emma quickly put her hand over Henry’s mouth to avoid the news of dark magic in their daughter causing a panic in the townsfolk.

“Regina, I am sorry my daughter broke into your vault, but we can discuss that issue later. Please make yourself useful and put a protection spell around the building,” Emma sighed, too exhausted to do it herself.

“Look who needs saving now, Savior.” Regina handed Oliver to Robin before heading to put the protection spell around the town hall.

Mary Margaret and David rushed in, Neal gripping tightly to their hands. “The best thing we can do now is have hope. Heroes always find a way to come out on top, you’ll see,” Mary Margaret reassured the townsfolk. Everyone in the room nodded, beginning to settle down.

“Love, a heart filled with darkness and a want for revenge causes one to act irrationally. I would know. But, if anyone can turn away from the darkness, it will be our daughter,” Killian whispered to Emma, gathering her in his arms.

“Killian, I feel like I am going to lose her, just like I lose everyone else,” tears rolled down Emma’s cheeks.

“I am still here, Emma, I will always be here, and if Kendra is anything like her father, she is a survivor as well,” Killian rubbed circles on Emma’s back.

“I thought I wouldn’t have to worry about any of _this_ anymore. I guess a simple happy ending just isn’t in the cards for the Savior,” Emma buried her head into his shoulder.

“I assume that means you’ve found your happy ending. And if I may ask, what _is_ your happy ending?” Killian said jokingly.

“You know that answer. It is the same as it was before.” Emma pulled back from her pirate, smiling through the tears. “It’s you.”


	41. Chapter Forty

CHAPTER FORTY- _Back in the Enchanted Forest, On the Docks_

“Captain Jones? Liam told me you needed help with something?” Oliver called out as he boarded _The Jolly Roger._

“Actually, lad, I have a job for you, or more like a favor.” Killian came down from the helm.

“Sure, Captain, anything.”

“What is with all the sudden formalities? You can still call me Killian. Captain sounds weird coming from one of my children’s closest friends,” Killian gently slapped Oliver on the shoulder.

“Sorry Killian, I wasn’t sure if things changed since I am no longer a child and now somewhat part of the royal guard. So, what was the favor you needed?”

Killian glanced around the deck to make sure no one was around to hear what her was about to say, and dropped his voice down to a whisper. “Well, mate, I need you to be prepared to do something for me upon the girls’ return, but you mustn’t tell anyone what it is. Can I trust you?”

“Of course,” Oliver gave a salute to Killian, “pirate’s honor, if that’s a thing…”

“How much experience do you have around your mother’s magic?” Killian raised his eyebrow.

“Mother was never timid to use it around me, so I’ve been around it as long as I could remember. Why?”

“Are you comfortable around it?”

“Yeah, why?” Oliver scowled.

“You aren’t scared of it, even one bit?” Killian stressed.

“No, _why_?” Oliver’s voice wavered.

“I need someone to keep an eye on Kendra when she gets back. I presume she won’t be quite like herself when she returns,” Oliver caught a hint of sadness in Killian’s tone.

“If this is about Kendra, then why ask how I feel about my mother’s…you don’t mean…” Oliver’s eyes grew wide.

“Aye, lad. Kendra…will have obtained dark magic in Storybrooke,” Killian sighed.

“But Kendra wouldn’t do that, would she? What could possibly drive her to do such a thing? No offence to Rumplestiltskin or my mother, of course.”

“I believe that information should come from either Kendra or Colette. I really don’t think it is my place to tell. I will say she had her reasons.”

“If you knew, why didn’t you warn them? According to Kendra and Colette, the only thing they were told about their mission was that they had to save Storybrooke.”

“I know it seems awful that no one told them exactly what they were going back to Storybrooke to do and what to expect, but your mother, Belle, The Crocodile, Emma, and I decided that it was for the best. If you knew that you would be tempted by dark magic, you would want to try to avoid it at all costs, would you not, mate?”

“I guess so…”

“What if that dark magic was the only hope of those two getting home safe? I don’t think any of us would be able to forgive ourselves if something happened to them…”

“It is already too quiet without them around and it has only been a couple days. I am sure that they will understand when they get back. You just want the best for your daughter and future daughter-in-law. So, what exactly do you need me to do?” Oliver stood tall.

“I just want you to be Kendra’s personal guard of sorts. Stay close by to her and make sure that she doesn’t do anything that she’ll regret,” Killian explained.

“What if she does something I can’t stop?” Oliver questioned, concern rising in his voice.

“Just make sure she is safe. Do whatever you can to make sure Kendra is alright. She has been known to shut people out when her powers get out of control. Just try and be her friend like you always have. Can you do that for me, lad?”

“I think so. I trust her and I don’t think she would purposefully do something to harm me or anyone else. I’d be happy to help her. She would do the same for me,” Oliver grinned.

“Thank you, mate. I am forever in your debt,” Killian nodded. “You should probably get back home before your mother starts to worry.”

“She should know by now that I can take care of myself,” Oliver looked annoyed.

“Aye, but even though I know Liam and Kendra can take care of themselves, I still worry,” Killian smirked.

Oliver turned to get off of _The Jolly Roger_ , pausing right before he stepped onto the gangplank. “Killian?”

“Aye, lad?”                                                                                                     

“Why me? You could have easily chosen someone else,” Oliver didn’t even look back to meet his gaze.

“Why wouldn’t I ask you? You have been her friend for as long as I can remember.”

“In that case why didn’t you ask Liam, Neal, or…Leif?” Oliver practically growled the Prince of Arendelle’s name.

“My son will most likely be occupied with his new fiancée when he gets back. Neal’s table is full with the amount of royal duties his parents are throwing him in preparation to take the throne. As for Leif, I don’t feel particularly comfortable leaving that boy alone with my daughter for an extended period of time.” Oliver could hear the annoyance in his tone.

“Thank you for entrusting me. I know that she means the world to you,” Oliver said softly.

“Aye, the world and much more. I give you my permission to do whatever you need to do to make her happy,” Killian sighed, “just make sure my little swan is safe and sound.”

“Just send for me the moment _the Savior Swan_ is spotted off port. I’ll be here as soon as I can to help.” Oliver took one final glance at Killian before heading to his home in the forest.

“There is always room for you at the castle once you begin your task!” Killian called to the prince as he started back home.


	42. Chapter Forty-One

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE- _In Mr. Gold’s Shop_

Colette and Rumple hurried over to the shop, always glancing at the black cloud slowly approaching the town. They ran in, and Rumple locked the door behind them.

“This way, it should still be in the back, unless you mother rearranged it and put it somewhere else.”

Colette slowly went after him, but took a moment to examine the shop. Of this she had no memories, but her mother had told her stories. Bedtime stories, she thought, for the longest time that’s all Belle would call them. She would describe the magical wonders that lay inside Gold’s Shop, each with a magical story behind every artifact. She thought when she was a child that her mother called it “Gold’s Shop” because it was Colette’s stories. Now that she knew the truth, she realized that her mother had probably put an optimistic spin on most of those bedtime stories. But still, it was strange seeing it in person.

“Found it!” Rumple called from the back.

Colette, waking herself up from her reverie, quickly went to the back of the shop. Her father stood in the back room, holding a small, gold hand mirror, its back intricately carved in the design of climbing roses.

“This should be able to contact Kendra. For mortals, it allows you to see anything you’d like. But for those of us with magic, we can communicate through it. Here, hold the mirror, and it will show you what you wish. Kendra should be able to hear you, but in her present situation she may not be able to respond”

Colette nodded, and then took the mirror. Gazing at its glassy surface, she said quietly “I’d like to see my friend, please.”

The glass face of the mirror swirled and glowed green, and suddenly there was Kendra, standing in the center room of the Underworld Palace. She could vaguely make out Hades in the corner of the mirror, seeming to be directed his minions and getting his chariot ready. She called out “Kendra!!”

She say Kendra perk up, and looked around. Colette, excitedly, said “It’s me, Colette! I’m talking to you through this magic mirror my father has. I think I can see Hades in the room with you, so don’t worry about responding.”

Kendra nodded, and looked straight ahead, a faint glimmer of a triumphant smile playing about the corners of her lips.

“Okay, now listen very carefully. My father says that there is a way for you to trap Hades in the Underworld forever, but it comes at a price. It will take up all the light magic you have left, and basically leave you full of dark magic for eternity. You’ll still be able to teleport and open portals, but it won’t be the same. You’ll be consumed by dark powers. It’s a curse, so of course there may be a way to break it, but none that we know of. It’s up to you, it’s your choice.”

She saw Kendra think about it, squeeze her eyes shut, then nod firmly.

Tears welled up in Colette’s eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and got a grip on herself. “Alright, then here is what you need to do.” She said, and Rumple spoke the spell Kendra needed to cast and ultimately thwart Hades.

“Gather a shadow from his robe, the ashes of your figurine from his table, and a flame from his head. You will need to mix these together, and ingest it somehow. All the light will be forced out of you, and be directed towards Hades. That should be enough to defeat him. However, you should probably wait to cast this spell when the two of you are above ground, otherwise you’ll be trapped in the Underworld forever. Is that all clear?”

Again, Kendra firmly nodded her head, her eyes quickly scanning the room, trying to figure out how she’ll need to gather all the necessary items.  Kendra then whispered “Colette, don’t worry about me, but I need you to get everyone ready to go back to the Enchanted Forest. As soon as we defeat Hades, I’ll open that portal and send everyone through. Explain why this is necessary. I’ll see you soon mate.” She winked, and then the mirror went back to glass.

Colette asked “May I keep this, Rumple? I think it may come in handy later on”

“Of course, my dear.”

“Thank you. Let’s head back to the Town Hall then.”

They quickly exited the shop, not without Colette taking one long look back at the shop that had filed her bedtime stories for so many years. She clutched the mirror firmly to her chest, then said “I’m going to check on Belle in the library, I’ll meet you there.”


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO- _Storybrooke Library_

Belle set Colette down in a stuffed armchair, caressed her small face, and then quickly turned towards the bookshelves, scouring for any information regarding Greek Mythology. Her young daughter had curled up and fallen asleep in the chair.

After gathering enough books to almost weigh her down completely, she set to work collected any piece of information about Hades. She pushed away thoughts of Rumple, her older daughter, the curse…well, as best she could.

It was crazy. Time travel was supposed to be impossible! So how could _he_ be so convinced that girl was their daughter? Like he knew anything about their daughter. Will had more of a role in Colette’s life than Rumple ever would, Belle was sure of it.

Will and Belle had stopped dating a while ago, but now he was a sort of friendly uncle to Colette, and Belle still hoped that he’d be a father figure for Colette.

Just as she was thinking this and turning to the section about Hercules, the doors slammed open and the girl who claimed to be Colette from the future rushed in

“Mo-Belle! We found a way to stop Hades!”

“That’s great!” Belle said, as she got up from the table and picked up her sleeping daughter. “So you won’t be needing any of this research then?

“No, I think we’ll be fine, but bring it just in case. And if I’m correct in guessing what will happen next, you might as well pack along some of your favorite books to bring with you, ones you can’t live without.”

Odd as the recommendation seemed to Belle, she set her daughter back on the chair very gently, gathered a large stack of her favorites that she had discovered in this word, and put them in a nice sized tote bag. She picked up her daughter again, then once more addressed the stranger.

““We should probably go to the Town Hall now, correct?”

The girl said “Yes, but I can take you through the back door so that you can avoid Rumplestiltskin. I know how awkward that must have been, back in the diner.”

Belle, very unsettled about this stranger who really did resemble the sleeping child in her arms, only nodded in response and followed the girl out the door.

They walked side by side up the street towards the Town Hall, an awkward silence hanging between them. Finally, Colette cleared her throat, and said “I-I know this hard for you and all, and I know you don’t believe me, but thank you for helping us.

Belle glanced at the young woman, then stared down at her own feet. She didn’t want to acknowledge that this was her daughter, mostly because she was afraid of what her own future held. What scared her most was that, if she was truly her daughter, she knew that Rumple was her father, and she couldn’t imagine how she had come by that knowledge. All the same though, a part of her really wanted to believe her.

“No problem. It is difficult for me to comprehend, but you do look an awful lot like her,” nodding to the small girl in her arms, “and I trust you, but is there any way you could possibly prove it to me? I want to believe, I just can’t.”

Colette thought for a moment, and then reached into a pocket of her dress to pull out a small, intricately wired gold rose. “When I was a small child, this was a necklace that I always wore. My mother told me that it was woven out of straw that was turned into gold, and was a memento of my father. She said it would protect me from harmful enchantment for as long as I had it. Eventually the magic wore off, and I got my own powers, but I kept it with me all the same since it was the only piece of my father I ever had. Of course, I know my father now, but I keep it out of a habit I suppose.”

Belle, shocked, stopped in the middle of the street and gently brought up the necklace that her young daughter was wearing, the exact same necklace that this girl- her Colette – had. She set the younger Colette to her side, and with her one free arm hugged her elder daughter fiercely. No words were really needed; both were crying and smiling out of pure joy.

They pulled apart, still smiling wiping away tears, and then Colette said “We should probably get over to the Town Hall now. The others will be looking for us.”


	44. Chapter Forty-Three

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE- _Storybrooke_

Kendra’s feet drug behind her. She was trying to keep up as much of an act as she could, while plotting how she would get the three necessary ingredients to save the townsfolk from the impending curse. She needed a way to contain all of the components of the spell in order to have any hope of consuming them. Thankfully, being half pirate, she almost always carried around a flask of rum. Kendra slipped her hand inside her jacket, fingers carefully undoing the cap. “So, Hades, what exactly are you planning on doing with the world, once it is in your clutches?”

“Well…um…I…haven’t thought that far in advance, but let me tell you, it is going to be something spectacular.” A grin curled across Hades face. “Spectacular for me at least, for the rest of you, not so much.”

“ _Some villain you make_.” Kendra rolled her eyes, stretching it out to make sure Hades took notice.

“What? Do you think you could do any better?” Hades growled.

Kendra circled the Lord of the Dead, tracing her fingers through the wispy black robes. “If _I_ was the one casting a curse over the land, I would at least know what to do with it once I succeeded.” A few dark sparks showered from Kendra’s fingertips as she gripped onto one of the loose hanging tendrils of the robes. She yanked it from its origin, slyly stuffing it into the flask and closing the top, careful not to let the shadowy material escape.

“There’s that little glimmer of darkness reflected in your heart,” Hades put his hand on her shoulder.

“Just because my mother is full of light magic, doesn’t mean I have to take after her, now does it? Besides, life is more fun when you don’t have to listen to anyone else’s rules.” Kendra took Hades’ attempts at flirting and decided to use it to her advantage. A glimmer of mischief reflected out of the corner of her eyes.

“Okay, pirate, how would you go about planning your rise to power?” Hades ran a lanky finger through a strand of her golden hair.

“Well, mate, your little model is a start. Though, it was missing the most important piece to the puzzle.” Kendra smirked, her own fingers following the path Hades’ took through her hair.

“And what is that, my dear?” Hades leaned in towards the teenager.

“Why the most beautiful, intelligent pirate with magic in all the realms, of course,” Kendra batted her eyelashes.

“I didn’t forget. You must have merely overlooked your piece.” Hades waved his hand producing a small figure, resembling Kendra. He handed it to her, giving a sincere smile. “A little souvenir to remember the day Hades finally won.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly,” Kendra gently plucked her likeliness from his clutches. “It would be a shame if my magic got out of control again and possibly ruin the craftsmanship.”

“I insist, it is the least I can do, being that I am using you to destroy everyone you love,” a malicious glare loomed over Kendra.

Kendra’s hands burned hot with anger, as the figure was reduced to ash in her palms. “See what you made me do? Be careful of what you say, or that won’t be the only thing that burns.”

“Feisty, are we? You know, if you cooperate, I could do with a queen by my side when this is all over. One person can’t rule the world _all_ on their own.” Hades whispered softly into Kendra’s ear.

Kendra walked a few paces in front of the god, giving herself enough time to dump the ashes from her palm and into the flask. “That is a very tempting offer, I must say,” Kendra said sweetly.

“What do you say, princess? Are you ready to turn that tiara in for a crown? You won’t have to listen to anyone, except maybe me of course,” Hades taunted Kendra with the deal.

“While that sounds great and all, I have worked my whole life to escape the confinements of the crown,” Kendra looked down at her hands, clenching them into tight fists. She took a deep breath before allowing the dark magic to surge throughout her body. “Also, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME PRINCESS?” The flames atop Hades’ head left their owner, and were now swirling around Kendra’s wrists.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Hades yelled, as he reached for the blaze that once graced his head.

“FINISHING THIS! YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY FAMILY OR ANYONE ELSE AGAIN!” Kendra removed the flask from her jacket, opening the top and forcing the flames down into it. She glanced at Hades’ mortified form, clutching her heart firmly in his hand, before downing the concoction.

Hades winced in pain as the light magic began to leave Kendra’s petite frame and rush towards him in a tremendous force. Ropes of light wrapped around his ghostly ankles, dragging him down towards the depths of the Underworld, never to be seen again. Earthquakes began to rattle the town. The force of the magic needed to defeat the god was ripping the town apart.

Kendra screamed out as the last of the light magic left her. Kendra’s eyes were glowing a red so deep, it was almost black as the magic settled itself within her. Out of nowhere, tendrils of a fluid-like substance dove down towards Kendra. They engulfed her, nearly sucking all of the breath out of her, while entering her body, causing Kendra excruciating pain. Kendra collapsed onto the pavement when the pain ceased, she heard the heavy sound of a metal object dropping close to her ear. She turned her head towards the noise, to see the silver glint of a dagger. _The dagger_. The Dark One’s dagger was supposed to be lost long ago, when Rumple sent it off with most of his power. Kendra shakily reached her hand towards the cursed blade, dragging it towards her. Using the other arm, she forced herself off the ground, and turned the blade to get a better look at it. She dropped it, seeing the name now branded across the silver metal… _Kendra Jones._

This couldn’t be happening. Kendra tucked the dagger inside her jacket, making sure that it was completely out of view. Kendra stumbled through the waves of earthquakes towards her now free heart. She picked up, seeing the darkness swirling inside of it, before shoving it back inside her chest where it belonged and running towards the town hall to find Colette.

Tears streamed down her face as her new reality set in. “I’m the new Dark One…”


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR- _Storybrooke Town Hall_

Colette looked about her as she observed the cacophonous hustle and bustle of the Town Hall, now a mini Storybrooke in and of itself. She had a list of all of the inhabitants, and was checking off each as she saw them in the crowd.

There was Granny, serving hot apple cider to children with Ruby. And there was Jiminy, in a human form which honestly was far too odd for Colette to handle.

Grumpy was over with the other dwarves, and she couldn’t help but notice that every so often he would glance over at the nuns, the fairies she supposed, and decided she would ask him what that was all about when she returned to her own time.

She watched her parents as they stood on opposite sides, Rumple isolated in a dark corner and Belle talking amiably with the Charmings. Every so often she would cast a worried glance around the room, but she never saw Rumple. He, on the other hand, had eyes only for her.

Colette shook her hand, knowing the pain that they were both feeling and how terribly it all really was, but she was comforted that it would all be sorted out in her time.

Emma and Killian stood together, holding hands and talking very quietly to each other. Colette couldn’t look at them for too long, since it was strange, knowing that her fiancé was really over there as well, but wasn’t even born yet.

She kept scanning the rooms, checking off everyone as she saw them, though it was sometimes hard to recognize everyone in a slightly younger version in strange clothing. Aurora, Cinderella, Dr. Frankenstein even, Henry….what had happened to him?! His arm was in a sling, and he was cradling it closely to his chest while Regina talked to him with a very concerned look on her face. Robin and Roland stood nearby too, Robin holding a very tiny Oliver. She shook her head, and decided she would ask later what had happened to Henry.

Her list was almost complete as Jefferson and Grace walked in (and she smiled as she saw Grace jog over to Henry), but Kendra was still nowhere in sight. She walked over to Snow, and said “Here’s the list. Everyone seems to be here, but you may want to double check just in case. I still cannot seem to find Kendra, so I’ll wait for her outside.”

“Are you sure? Isn’t safer in here though?”

“Of course, but I just need too—“

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them, causing everyone to fall down as the floor lurched up from underneath their feet. Colette clung to Snow as David also held on to them, and they waited for the shaking to stop. Only it didn’t.

Over the rumbling and screams from the crowd, Colette yelled “This must be Kendra!  She must have defeated Hades, and all of the power is destroying the town! I need to get to her!”

Colette stood shakily, the ground still moving underneath her, and she ran stumbling towards the door. She burst through the doors, and was knocked to the ground by another wave of earthquakes.

She looked up, and there was Kendra running towards her. “Kendra!!!”

“Colette!!”

Kendra rushed over and helped her friend to her feet, to which Colette immediately pulled her into a fierce hug. “Are you okay? What happened? Is Hades gone? What should we do now?”

“Slow down mate. One at a time. I have a searing headache and just had all of my light taken out of me, it takes a toll on someone you know.”

“….So you did have to give it all up to defeat him?”

Kendra sighed and looked away. “Aye. But he’s gone, and he shouldn’t be able to come back. However, all of that unleashed power is slowly destroying the town. It seems as if the quakes have died down now, so this will be the best time to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest. Are you ready?”

Colette nodded, then hugged Kendra again. “I know how much of a sacrifice that was for you. There has to be a way to break that curse though.”

“Curse?”

“The nature of you giving up all of your light magic like that constitutes as a form of a curse, or at least according to the book we got it from. So there _has_ to be a way to break it!”

Kendra shook her head. “That’ll be nice to think about later, but now let’s save Storybrooke for one last time.”


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE- _Storybrooke Town Hall_

“Mom! Dad!” Kendra rushed into the room towards her parents, right into their arms.

“You’re alright….” Emma’s eyes filled with tears.

“Of course I am. I’m a survivor, just like my father. Well…both of you.” Kendra stepped back from them, rejoining Colette. “We have to get everyone out of the building. Can you help round everyone up?”

“Aye, love, we can. Where do you want us to converge?” Killian asked.

“Tell everyone they have half an hour to grab anything they might need or want to bring to the Enchanted Forest. Anyone that isn’t back in that time has no guaranteed chance of making it out of town. I don’t think we can wait any longer than that.”

“We can do that.” David came up behind Kendra, causing her to jump. A pulse of dark magic radiated off of her.

“Are you okay?” Killian laid his hand on her shoulder.

“Not really….but there isn’t really anything you can do about it. I have to take care of it myself.”

Emma told her parents to order everyone to round up their belongings, to prepare for the journey to the Enchanted Forest.

“Colette, you should go and join your parents. They probably need you more than I do right now.” Kendra pushed her in the direction of where Belle was standing, eyes wide with fear clutching young Colette close to her. Colette nodded, knowing that there was no use in arguing with her best friend right now.

“Regina! Do you need Henry to help you out at your place, or can he come help out at our house?” Emma called.

“Take him. You need the extra hand, since there are only four working ones between the three of you.” Regina glared at Kendra.

“I’ll help too. I want to see the place where I would have grown up one last time.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near my children. You have no control,” Regina hissed.

“Regina, I feel awful for what I did to Henry. He is my brother, and there is nothing I care about more than my family. You may not trust me now, but back home you do. I need you to try to give me a chance, please.”

“If you lay a finger, or in this case anymore magic on him, you will regret ever being born.”

Emma stepped in front of Kendra. “Regina, that’s enough. The more time you waste here arguing with my daughter, the less time you will have to get the things you need to take with you.”

“My Swans, are you coming?” Killian stood by Henry next to the doorway.

“Yes father! We’re coming!” Kendra grabbed her mother’s hand and went to join her brother and father.

They walked down the streets of Storybrooke, stumbling every time an earthquake rattled the town. As they neared the harbor, Killian put his arm around Kendra.

“Love, do you think you could…” Killian squeezed tight to her.

“I can’t imagine a world without _The Jolly Roger_. I wouldn’t think of not sending it with you.” Kendra concentrated on the water below the ship, struggling to use her powers. “My magic…it’s different…”

“You can do it, Kendra. I believe in you.” Henry stood by her side.

The water below the vessel began to swirl, opening up a portal underneath it. Suddenly _The Jolly Roger_ was engulfed by a column of water, and then there was nothing. The ship had vanished. Kendra left out of breath by the effort the portal had taken.

“It should be in the harbor next to Grandmother and Grandfather’s castle upon your return. Now, let’s get to the house.”

Emma opened the door to the house for the last time, ushering everyone inside. Photos and other decorations had fallen to the floor in the earthquakes. “Take anything you want Kendra. We can’t bring all of this along with us. You have better means to carry stuff back with you.”

Kendra first ran to the nursery that would have been hers, taking the white letters K and L off of the wall, handing them to her mother. “These go with you. Put them in our nursery at the castle. Can you promise me that?”

Emma nodded her head, passing the letters to Killian, who was putting things in a satchel. Henry came in with an armful of stuff from his room, dropping things along the way.

“Mate, is all of that necessary?” Kendra sighed, picking up a handheld video game console. “There is no…um…electricity…in the Enchanted Forest.” She threw the game aside, choosing a more appropriate item for his new home, a sword that David had given to him. Kendra helped Henry strap it to his hip, careful not to bump his hurt arm. “There you go. Now you are starting to look like a prince, mate.”

Henry smiled, “Once I get this sling off…I mean…” Kendra looked down at her feet.

“I wish I could…Colette.”

“What about her?”

“Colette is one of the best magic healers I have ever known. Why she didn’t try before, I don’t know. Remind me to ask her before you go through the portal. She may be able to help,” Kendra smiled.

“Kendra?” Emma walked up to her, hands behind her back.

“What mom?”

Emma held out a blue leather jacket for her. "I want you to take this.”

Kendra’s eyes lit up as she accepted the jacket from Emma. “Really?”

“You were the Savior today. I’d say you deserve something of hers.”

“I’m no savior. I haven’t done all of the amazing things you have.” Kendra ran her hand across the leather.

“Maybe not, but it’s a start. Just because you have dark magic now, does not make you a villain. Heroes are not born, they are made. I would say that today, you took a step in the right direction, even if there were some bumps along the way.” Emma ran her hand through Kendra’s hair.

“Your mother, as always, is right, love. What magic you have isn’t important. What you choose to do with it is. I cannot wait until I get to have you as my daughter and see you grow up into the wonderful young lass you are today,” Killian beamed with pride.

They quickly shoved family photos, spare clothes, a bit of food, and other irreplaceable items into four different satchels. Kendra took the one filled with old memories of her parents’ and Henry’s pasts. Kendra had made sure that Henry put the storybook into his own bag, so that he may read it to his daughters later.

They all gathered around in the kitchen to say their final goodbyes to the house. Emma quickly whipped up some hot chocolate with cinnamon for herself and Henry, while Killian pulled out his flask, pouring Kendra a glass. They all held up their drinks in a toast.

“To new beginnings and our future as a family in The Enchanted Forest,” Killian pledged as they all took their drinks.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX-Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop

The bell hanging on the door jingled merrily as Colette entered her father's shop. She glanced around, taking in all of the eclectic items and knick knacks taking up every spare inch.

She ran her fingers across the countertops, trying to think of what all she should bring back with her. Kendra and Colette had decided early on in the planning of this trip that at some point they would bring back a bunch of sentimental items for their parents.

Colette decided to go to the back of the shop. There, she found a few stacks of books with titles she remembered her mother mentioning fondly, some special sort of tea brand her parents preferred, and what she thought was possibly an assortment of magical objects locked in the very back.

She tried a quick spell, but the vault didn't budge. She then tried a complicated series of spells, and still nothing. She crossly said "Oh bother," kicked it, then jumped back as the vault sprung opened.

Cautiously she peaked inside, expecting enchantments or dragon eggs or other fantastical curiosities, but all that laid in the vault was a single teacup.

A teacup with a chip in the rim.

Colette picked it up, letting her fingers glide across the glossy surface.

"So you're what started it all..."

She had begged her parents to tell her everything once they were reunited, and while Rumple has declined to go into personal details, Belle gladly told her daughter how they had first fallen in love.

Colette quickly gathered an assortment of other random items from the shop that seemed intriguing or peaked her magical senses. A unicorn horn that sparkled at her touch, a gauntlet that intrigued her, a stick that she assumed was a wand, and a few vials with multi colored liquids swirling inside them.

Stashing these items away with the mirror she had gotten earlier, she placed a scarf over the assortment, then proceeded to wrap the tea cup gently in another scarf. She placed it delicately on top of the other items, closed the clasp of her bag, and rushed to the door.

Walking out onto the street, she ran into Rumple, who was making his way towards the shop.

He looked startled at seeing her, and tried stammering our questions, but Colette simply smiled and said “These are just a few items that you requested from me in the future, Papa. Feel free to take anything else you think may come in handy.” She pecked his cheek, and then left the startled Rumple standing in front of his shop while she rushed back to Kendra.

Back amongst the throng of citizens, she was eagerly greeted by Henry who had just come back from his house.

"Hey! Kendra said you could heal my arm, do you think you could before you go?"

"Oh of course! Goodness knows, I probably should have done that a while ago. Here, follow me."

He followed her to the wall, away from most of the crowd. Colette gently undid his sling, pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, and slowly weaved her magic over Henry's arm. Blue sparks settled into his skin, mending his bone ever so carefully.

"How's Kendra?"

"She's...alright, I suppose. Something is definitely wrong though."

Colette grimaced, reminding herself once again that this was all her fault.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN- _Back Home in The Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow White and King David’s Castle_

"We've got everyone here Liam. What are we waiting for? The summer festival will be over before we can get down to the town," Oliver complained. "Wait a second...don't tell me snowflake is coming with us."

"Try and tolerate each other for one day, Oliver. I know you two don't get along, but I am not about to leave him out. Leif is our guest here. Abandoning him here would be bad form," Liam insisted.

"Can't your parents keep him company?" Oliver protested.

"No. He is coming with us. Deal with it," Liam sighed.

"My bets are on one of them trying to kill the other by the end of the day," Neal stated.

"What's up between you two? I never knew that you had a problem with Leif before," Roland glanced at his younger brother.

"It's nothing. Leif just knows how to get on my nerves, that's all," Oliver grumbled.

"Getting on your nerves is my job. But seriously, what happened?"

"Oliver has a crush on Kendra. Leif found out and they have been at each other's throats ever since," Neal whispered to Roland.

"Oh, I've known that for a long time. He made it pretty obvious," Roland teased.

"I'm standing right here. Would you just shut up before-"

"Sorry I'm late. Are we ready to go?" Leif avoided Oliver's gaze.

"Yeah, let's get down there before they run out of the amazing festival food," Neal started for the doorway, leading the group of boys.

"Liam, you wouldn't happen to know when Kendra and Colette are getting back, would you?" Leif glared at Oliver.

"I would guess anytime now. My parents left out most of the details as to what is happening with them while they are in Storybrooke. I'm sure that they will have plenty of fun stories to tell upon their return home," Liam explained.

"We don't even know if they will be in the mood for a welcome home celebration. Just let them ease back into all of this on their own time," Oliver kept his voice low, not wanting to start a quarrel with Leif.

"I'm sure you know everything about my girlfriend, you thief," Leif snarled.

"Leif, I just want to have a good day at the festival. Let's keep our heads," Oliver said calmly.

"Keep your hands off Kendra and there won't be a problem."

"Both of you keep your hands to yourself. If one of you hurts her, you will have to answer to me," Liam warned.

Neal and Roland just stood back watching the teenagers fight, not knowing if they should step in to stop it.

"Wow, would you look at that! The decorations are over the top this year," Neal said trying to change the subject. "It is amazing how much they get done in a few hours."

Every ship in the harbor had a different theme for its decorations _. The_ _Jolly Roger_ , head of the royal naval fleet was the main spectacle of festivities that were already in full swing. Hanging from every line were pictures and other objects from everyone's time in Storybrooke. From the deck, Granny and Red were serving the very best Granny's Diner in Storybrooke would have had to offer. Every year, Rumple and Regina did their best to ensure that Granny was able to get everything she needed to make each dish.

Emma, Killian, Snow, and David had a picnic blanket spread out on the top deck. Plates once full of food, were now down to the last few fries, onion rings, and grilled cheese crusts. Emma was now leaning against her pirate, his arm pulling her close. Her head was placed in the crook of his neck as they watched everything going on in the town.

The end of the festival would mark the end of another year in The Enchanted Forest. Much of the celebration this year was dedicated to the "Saviors of Storybrooke." Emma, Kendra, and Colette would be honored greatly upon the end of the festival. Without them, none of this would be possible.

"Are you sure you will be alright on the ship? We don't want a repeat of that one festival," Oliver joked with Liam as they boarded The Jolly Roger to join their families.

"That was one time," Liam grumbled. "I'm not going to get sick just sitting on the ship."

"I'm pretty sure that's what you said that year as well," Neal added.

"What happened?" Leif asked.

"The son of a pirate has the inability to keep his lunch down on anything that floats," Neal chuckled.

"It's not funny, mate," Liam sighed, a bit of his father's accent coming out at the end.

Leif was trying to hold in a laugh. "Is that why Kendra has a ship and you don't? I have always wondered that."

"Aye...I mean yes," Liam quickly corrected himself.

"My boy, I heard that one from up here. You can try to hide that bit of pirate in you, but it will always be there." Killian shouted down from the helm.

"Thank you for that, father. You are really helpful," Liam's accent grew thicker.

"It's been awhile since I've heard you talk like that," Emma said. "If Kendra was around to hear this, you would most likely never hear the end of it."

"It isn't my fault. It just happens." Liam defended himself.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, my boy. Just because you talk like a pirate every once and awhile doesn't mean you are one. I have come to accept the terms that only your sister has the chance of ending up a pirate like her father," Killian smirked at David.

"For the last time, Hook, you are not turning my granddaughter into a swashbuckling pirate," David said sternly.

"Aye. You have said that many times, Dave. But alas, she is my daughter. I think she would rather be a pirate," Killian retorted.

"Not this again..." Liam sighed.

"How often does this happen?" Leif whispered to Neal.

"Usually on a monthly basis. On most occasions, Kendra is in the middle of the argument," Neal told the prince.

"She also usually has about ten different weapons on her," Oliver added.

"I didn't ask you," Leif snapped. "Why don't you run back home to the forest where you belong?"

"Excuse me? The Enchanted Forest is my home. Why don't _you_ go back to Arendelle where _you_ belong?" Oliver hissed under his breath.

"When Kendra gets back, I will. And you know what? She just might want to come back to my home with me for a while, because whether you like it or not, it is _her_ future home too."

"Kendra and you are _not_ engaged and _not_ married. Do not talk about her like she is some object you can force around. She deserves more respect than you do."

Everyone else seemed to be focused on the argument David and Killian were having, completely ignoring the situation with Leif and Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm the one that is trying to steal another person's girlfriend."

"For the last time, Leif, I am not trying to steal Kendra from you. Unlike you, I respect every decision she makes. I will always be here to protect her. I have a code of honor instilled in me and I will follow it. I do not want to fight with you. Drop the subject.” Oliver walked away from the prince.

Suddenly Belle came rushing onto the deck of _The Jolly Roger._ “Something’s wrong with Rumple. He doesn’t know what’s going on. He said he feels like all of his power is leaving him. Regina, Emma, please…I don’t know what to do…”

“We’ll be right there Belle.” Emma placed a quick kiss on Killian’s lips, before nodding to Regina, who poofed them away to the Dark One’s castle.

No one seemed to notice the look of panic on Killian’s face but Oliver. Oliver ran up the steps to stand by Killian. “Do you think this has anything to do with the girls?”

“I don’t know, lad. All we can do is wait…”


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT – _Storybrooke, In front of the Town Hall_

"You ready, love?" Killian asked Emma as they stood in line for the portal.

Kendra had just finished getting it opened, and Colette was finishing up the memory spell that would take hold over each inhabitant went through.

They had already said their goodbyes, not wanting to waste any time with the town collapsing.

Colette walked over to where Kendra was and said "Done! All is in order now. How are you faring after all that?"

"I'll be fine, don't you worry."

Colette gave her friend a worried look, knowing from her friend's grimace and strained posture that she was nowhere close to fine. Kendra was supporting all her weight against a tree, staring at her parents as they crossed through the portal.

The last few people walked through, and after a pause Rumplestiltskin emerged from the shadows to cross through the portal too.

"That's the last of them," Kendra said, "let's shut it down and go home."

Colette nodded, squeezing her friend's shoulder in a reassuring way. Together they broke down the portal.

Colette tried to hide her startled reaction when she felt Kendra's magic mingle with her own. She had worked with it countless times, but something was very wrong with it now. It scared her, but she kept her face neutral as she saw that Kendra was terrified too.

Once it was collapsed, they ran to the ship, feeling the trembles of another earthquake coming.

Kendra and Colette used their magic to hoist the sails and set off swiftly, trying to get away as fast as they could from the docks.

A loud crack sounded from the direction of the town, and with a mighty rumble the two girls witnessed the town sink into the earth. The force of it sent waves their way, large enough to capsize _The Savior Swan_ , and Kendra, making a rash decision and deciding to see what she was capable of, opened a portal right then and there just thinking vaguely of the docks.

Just as the waves were upon them, the ship sank out of view from the portal, and with that Storybrooke, Maine was abandoned forever.

\----- _The Enchanted Forest, Down By The Docks_ \-----

Everyone, minus Emma, Regina, Belle, and Rumple was sitting on _The Jolly Roger_ having fun in all of the Summer Festival. Even Oliver and Leif had put aside their differences for the time being to join in a few games aboard _The Jolly Roger_.

Suddenly, the cloudless sky darkened, and portal opened up above the dock directly next to the pirate ship. _The Savior Swan_ fell out of the portal and landed at the dock with a massive splash, soaking everyone aboard The Jolly Roger and many of the people near the docks. Thankfully, no one was hurt, and the docks and ship were left mostly undamaged. The entire crowd gathered near the docks, waiting to get a glimpse of _The Savior Swan_ and its passengers.

"Bloody hell!" Killian sprinted off The Jolly Roger, pushing through the crowds with the entirety of the royal family and their friends following behind. "Kendra! Colette! Are you alright?"

The first person to arise from the deck of the ship was Colette, struggling to stand, her clothes and hair in disarray. She was shaking all over, shivering in her wet clothing.

Everyone stood stunned, watching cautiously the ship that had appeared out of nowhere, until a shout came up from _the Jolly Roger_.

"COLETTE!!"

"L-l-Liam!!!" Colette said through her chattering teeth.

Liam pushed through the crowd on the deck, jumped overboard, and climbed up a rope hanging off the side of the ship. Sopping wet but for once not caring in the slightest, he rushed over and practically tackled his fiancé.

Colette returned the embrace warmly, crying and laughing from relief. She clung to him, and said "I m-missed y-y-you so m-much!"

"And I you." And with that, he kissed her firmly on the mouth while the crowd gave a raucous cheer.

Neal, being much more sensible, and not nearly as lovesick as Liam, set a large gangplank across the decks of the two ships. Almost everyone came over, but Killian and came over and demanded "Where's Kendra?"

Colette stumbled a bit over to them, said "S-she..." But then they heard a groan from the other end of the ship and he raced over. While he tended to Kendra, Neal shouted to the on looking crowd "Everyone, please join us at the castle for the rest of the celebration! We shall be honoring the Saviors of Storybrooke, Emma, Colette, and Kendra!"

The crowd cheered, and everyone began meandering toward the castle. Colette resisted and kept trying to get to Kendra, but Liam caught her and said quietly "She's with our father now, she'll be fine. Let's get you to the castle before you freeze to death. She wouldn't want you to stand here worrying."

Colette nodded, Liam put his arm around her, and they joined the crowd, but not without Colette constantly looking behind them to try to get a glimpse of her friend.

“Kendra?” Killian hurried over to her wet, shivering form curled up near the helm. Something was not right about his daughter.

“Kendra, you’re back!” Leif ran towards her, but Killian pulled him away. Oliver stood at the gangplank, seeing that something was off about her as well.

“Look at me.” Killian knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. Weakly, Kendra glanced up at her father and panic set in as he noticed all the light drained from her eyes. “Someone go get a blanket!”

Leif looked at Oliver. “Stay here with her, I’ll go get one from her cabin.” Oliver took a few hesitant steps forwards as Leif left. He pulled up a crate and sat on it, watching as Kendra barely reacted to anything.

“What’s wrong with her?” Oliver asked and Kendra’s eyes looked up to his. He had never seen so much terror in her before. She was always the toughest out of all of them.

“I got it!” Leif ran back with a blanket in hand and gave it to Killian.

Gently, Killian wrapped it around her before scooping her off the deck of the _Savior Swan._ As he lifted her off the deck, something fell out of Kendra’s jacket, hitting the ground with a metallic clang. “Is that what I bloody think it is?”

Oliver hopped up, bending down to pick up the object. “I thought this didn’t exist anymore…” He trembled as he turned it over. “Killian?”

“Aye?”

“It has her name on it…” Oliver flipped it over to reveal the lettering to Killian.

“I’m sorry…” Kendra muttered and Killian flinched. “I didn’t know what the price of my magic would be…”

“It’s not your fault Kendra. We will find a way to get the darkness out of you.” Kendra put an arm around her father’s neck and he let her down easily. “Can you walk?”

“Aye.” Kendra pulled the blanket around herself and followed Killian off _the_ _Savior Swan_ and towards the castle. Oliver and Leif followed closely behind, keeping a sharp eye on her. Oliver kept the dagger tight in his hand, making sure to hide it from the peering eyes of the townsfolk as they went by.

“What are we going to do about that?” Leif nodded towards Oliver’s hand as they entered the castle.

“It will be up to Kendra.” Killian said, putting his arm around her.

She gave a small smile to her father before glancing back at Oliver and Leif. Her face dropped as she looked at the two. “I’m so sorry…”


	50. Epilogue

EPILOGUE - _Kendra’s Room_

“Kendra?” Emma walked into her daughter’s room. “I was hoping you would come to dinner. Everyone’s missed you over the past few days.” She stopped in her tracks as she noticed scorch marks spanning the walls. “Kendra!” In the corner of the large bedroom, Kendra sat on the ground, curled up, her knees to her chest as she shivered violently.

“Don’t come near me. I’ll hurt you.” Her voice was weak and trembling and her eyes wandered crazily around the room.

Emma took a few tentative steps towards Kendra. “I know how it feels to not be in control of yourself. It’s scary and I’m not going to sit here and tell you that it’s going to get easier, but hiding isn’t the answer. Everyone here cares about you and would go to the ends of the earth to prove it. We’re here to help, Kendra. Fighting off the darkness isn’t something you can do alone.”

“He’s telling me to hurt people.” She pointed a shaking finger towards a charred chair on the opposite side of the room. “He says this is Colette’s fault, that she needs to be punished, but I could never hurt her.”

“Who’s telling you that?” Emma asked as she glanced at the empty space her daughter was pointing at.

“Rumplestiltskin, or at least, what looks like him. He claims he’s my guide to embracing the darkness.” Kendra pulled her attention away from the chair and back to her mother. “I’m not going hurt Colette. I couldn’t do that.”

“I know, Kendra, I know.” Emma continued to make her way towards Kendra, eventually sitting down next to her. “To be honest, I came to talk to you about something. The dagger.”

Kendra laid her head on her mom’s shoulder. “I told dad, I’m not keeping it for myself. I just can’t be trusted. Someone has to look out for me.”

“And who do you think that person should be?” Emma gently kissed the top of her head.

“I you don’t like it, but it needs to be someone that would be able to kill me if it came to it.” Kendra lifted her head as she felt her mother flinch beneath her. “I also can’t have someone possessing it who is going to try to control my every whim.”

“Have you gone through some options?” Emma asked, wanting to help her daughter work through her choice if she wished.

“Liam would never be able to kill me. He’s too kind and I don’t want to put him through that pressure, especially when he has to plan the happiest day of his life with Colette. The same goes for her.” Kendra paused, looking back over to the chair.

Emma grabbed Kendra’s chin, turning her head so that mother and daughter’s eyes met. “Keep your eyes here. Don’t worry about the vision over there. It isn’t real and you can’t let it control you. Who’s next on your list?”

“Neither you or father could do it. Grandmother and Grandfather are too busy with the kingdom. Neal is always so distant, and he’s in preparation to take the throne.” Kendra dropped her gaze, eyebrows furrowed. “I need someone with the honor to make the tough decisions for the greater good, but that cares about me enough that they’d let me live my life as I wish unless it becomes a problem.”

“And who fits that bill?”

“Mom, I need you to give the dagger to Oliver."

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
